Tempest
by WickedLady1898
Summary: I had an incredible gift. But when you pair such gift into an unforgiving, cruel world, chaos is the only thing that ensues. ((updated sporadically))
1. Chapter 1

_Months before I was born, while still in my mother's womb, my mother suffered a great accident. She fell from a three story building. At the time, I was only five months, and it was expected that I would not survive outside the womb. It was also almost certain I would not survive in my mothers womb while she was hurt. It had been a miracle in the first place, that I survived the fall. But the doctors very well couldn't operate on my mother while I was inside of her and so close to her wounds, and she would not survive long without the surgeries. She became distraught. _

_In fear that I would not survive, she left the hospital and did the only thing she knew to do-she went to the lifestream. She begged Minerva to save my life and then, she drank from the lifestream. She knew it was dangerous, but she did it anyway. And though she could not walk or crawl any further, she slept by the lifestream. When she was hungry she ate from a bush of berries, when she was thirsty she drank from the lifestream. She stayed by that place for two weeks, not moving an inch. However, while the lifestream was managing to give her the strength to survive, and healed any injuries I might have sustained from the accident, it was also weakening my mother greatly. Out there by the stream, my mother went into labor. Already half mad from all of the lifestream she had consumed, she begged the goddess Minerva once more for her help and then she fell into the lifestream. _

_Their, I was born. In the lifestream. Not only had the mako healed me and kept me alive, it'd also excelled my birth in the womb. I appeared the age of a newborn baby, having been carried all nine months. My mother died in the lifestream soon after giving birth to me. I didn't drown, or die from starvation or the cold. I floated on the lifestream, and it kept me alive and well until I was found by a woman named Ifalna. _

_This woman was an ancient, also known as the Cetra. The lifestream spoke to her and told her of my unnatural birth. It showed her visions. It warned her though, that many would attempt to use me because of the lifestream living inside of me. Ifalna, knowing what the Shinra scientists would do if they found out about me, kept me hidden. I still aged quickly, but it slowed down to a normal rate by the time I looked about three. It had been two years since my birth at that time._

_Ifalna became involved with a man, a scientist. Despite her love for the scientist, she did not trust her ability to keep me safe anymore, especially with him around. And so, reluctantly, she sent me away to an old friend in Wutai, where I safely kept hidden. When I was eight, she gave me a letter from Ifalna, explaining everything. _

_It's been a year since I read that letter. Every day in that year, I read it at least once. I'm just now getting around to writing about it because, well, it just hadn't quite sunk in until now. I'm still trying to put all of the pieces together. _

"Cerise!" I sighed and closed the journal and stood up from my desk. I turned and ran from my room and out into the kitchen.

"Yes, Elys?" Elys was the woman who'd taken care of me ever since I arrived in Wutai. She was a kind, but stern woman who hated Shinra and the government with all her heart. She was also a warrior, before the time of Shinra. She used to tell me stories of the time before Shinra had taken over. She said the world was a lot more peaceful, and that the planet never cried. She gave me a small smile before it dropped and she stalked towards me.

"We're out of berries and Godo has asked us for more materia. He thinks we be having a war very soon. You know what to do." She said and I nodded, grabbing the brown satchel from her waiting hands and hung it over my shoulder. I turned to leave. "Oh, and Cerise." I stopped, and looked back at her. "Get some of the lifestream as well. You're almost out." She said and I nodded and took off out the door. I ran through the village, dodging carts and cars alike.

"Hey, Ceri!" Dasyra, a close friend of mine called beside her fathers cart and I stopped.

"Hi Dasyra." I chirped back, skipping towards her.

"Heading out to gather more berries?" She asked with a smile and I nodded.

"We never seem to have enough anymore." I said with an exasperated sigh. She giggled.

"Well, Elys spends a lot of time making food for the troops, and berries are very nutritious, so she must use a lot of them." She added factually and I nodded my agreement.

"Gotta go, see ya later!" I called as I was already off and she waved goodbye. Several more people throughout the town greeted me as I passed by, but only few did I stop and chat with for a few minutes. I made it to the city gates and hurried out, the guards sending me with a thanks to Elys on the way out. The spring and berries bushes wasn't too far off from the city, just a few of miles off into the forest paths and so I hurried off, hoping to get their within the hour.

It was a long journey by foot, but I was quick and agile and I made it their fairly quickly. Opening the satchel, I grabbed the smaller bag for the berries and quickly started picking them off the bushes. Before long that bag was full and I got to the next one. I filled a total of three bags full of berries and stuffed them back into the satchel. The berry bushes were extremely close to the creek where the lifestream rose above the ground, so I hurried over that way. I first filled a bottle of lifestream, taking a sip of it and giving a sigh of relief.

Ever since I was little, I'd needed to drink from the lifestream to live. It was like how everyone else needed water to survive; I need lifestream. And it didn't harm me like it did others. I'd never understood why I'd needed it until that letter though…

I shook from my thoughts and readied myself, hovering my hands over the creek. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing solely on my task. Nothing happened, at first. But slowly I heard the lifestream starting to take a crystalline form. When I opened my eyes, three materia rested beneath the surface of the lifestream. I smiled and grabbed them, stuffing them in my satchel as well.

One of my abnormalities I'd gained because of my unnatural birth, was the ability to speed up the creation process of materia and even level them up to full power. I've known for a long time I could do it, but again, none of it made sense till that letter. I sighed; that stupid letter never left my mind. It's not that I wasn't happy I knew the truth, it had just changed everything that I knew. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

I was able to make two more fully leveled materia before I started to become sick. I grabbed the two and put them in the bag with the others and then stood up. I felt a little dizzy and blinked rapidly. I opened the bottle of lifestream and took a swig. Already, I could feel my energy replenishing. I stuffed it back into the bag and took off on the path once more. I decided to take a more scenic route, tired of seeing the same old dirt path.

The scenic path was slower than the normal route, but I still had a full day ahead of me. I sang to myself as I walked, occasionally stopping to spin and dance around on the path. It took double the amount of time to get back as it did to get their, but it was worth it. As I approached the city gates, I slowed as I realized something was off. The gates were left wide open, and sounds of gunshots and fighting sounded. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on and I dropped my satchel.

"Elys," I whispered and took off through the gates. I searched all of the faces surrounding me for hers, but I saw her nowhere. I rushed through the streets, and though the fighting was everywhere, I managed to arrive safely. No one paid attention to the short, skinny nine year old girl and for once, that had been a positive. I pushed the door open. "Elys!" I yelled and then froze. Three men stood towering over Elys in the kitchen. Two wore helmets, the other however, did not. He had silver hair, flowing down his back, and a long thin sword in his left hand.

"Cerise," Elys said calmly but her eyes were wide and fearful. "Where are the berries I sent you to get?" She asked. I blinked at her and then gulped as three sets of eyes turned to me. I caught eyes with the silver haired boy, his blue-green eyes startling and shocking. They looked like the lifestream… I shook out of my thoughts and returned my attention to Elys.

"I-I dropped it. I'm sorry." I answered, feeling guilty now. That materia really could've been useful now. She nodded in silent understanding and returned her attention to the three men, specifically the silver haired boy.

"It's alright, dear. Why don't you go back and find it? Hmm?" She asked.

"No," The silver-haired boy interrupted, eyes darting to mine. "She stays," Looking closer at him, I noticed how young he was. He looked to be only a couple of years older than me, maybe just barely a teen. I looked to Elys, unsure of my next move. I gulped and moved towards Elys, standing by her side. She put a reassuring arm around my shoulders, hugging me tightly to her.

"I promise you, I've never stolen materia from anyone," My eyes widened involuntarily-she was in trouble because of me? Because I was creating materia for the army and they somehow found out?

"Our sources say you're the one that supplies the Wutai army with materia." One of the men wearing helmets spoke up. I glared at him hatefully, wishing I could see his face so I could burn it to memory. Then maybe I could get back at him one day for threatening Elys. All of them.

"Yes, I supply the army with materia but I've never stolen any." She said, voice pleasant enough. One of the men wearing helmets gripped my arm suddenly, pulling me towards him and placing his gun against my head. My heart froze at that moment, terror rushing through my veins. "Don't you dare!" Elys snarled, leaping forward. A long sword darted out quickly, stopping Elys from getting any closer.

"Your sources," The silver-haired boy said calmly. I wanted to speak, tell him to leave Elys alone, to let us go, but my voice had been caught in my throat. Elys' eyes darted to mine worriedly, and I opened and closed my mouth, but no sound came out. She returned her gaze to the silver-haired boy.

"Here and there, many different places, markets-" The tip of his sword touched her throat.

"Your sources," He repeated.

"Please," She begged, eyes watching me. She looked to me and mouthed three last words. Tears were crawling down my cheeks. I saw the boy move and I suddenly found my voice once more.

"Wait!" I shrieked but it was too late. Blood gushed from the large, open wound in her neck and she gurgled, and then fell to the floor. I dropped to the floor, crawling over towards her lifeless body and I screamed, clutching at her shoulders. "please don't leave." I cried, leaning over and placing my forehead against hers.

"What do you know?" The silver-haired boy spoke up, voice as calm as before. I climbed to my feet slowly and turned to face him. Maybe he hadn't seen it coming, or maybe he figured he deserved it, but he didn't stop me as I slapped him. His head whipped to the side.

"Don't speak too me." I whispered coldly, shaking but not from fear but rage. It boiled through my blood and it didn't matter anymore that he could kill me at any moment. "You're a murderer. Is that what you people stand for? Is that what you do?" I screamed, clenching my fists at my sides. "You call yourselves the good guys, the heroes, but you're really just beasts out for bloodshed! You hurt innocent people, all because some fat old man tells you too!" I shrieked, crying harder and harder but my voice was clear. The two men wearing helmets pointed guns at my head.

"No," The silver-haired boy spoke up, turning his head to look back at me. He held my gaze as he spoke. "She's grieving. Leave her be." He stated.

"We were told to take no prisoners." One of them said gruffly.

"We won't take her as prisoner. We have a battle to get back too." He said, turning his back on us.

"But-"

"That's an order, cadet." The silver-haired boy said, voice full of authority. Grudgingly, they lowered their weapons and followed after him. I collapsed back onto the ground, and cried. I didn't know how long I cried but I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up on the cold, hard floor. It was dark out now, and completely quiet. Wiping my eyes and sitting up, I looked around. It looked to be in the same state from last time, minus the blood on the floor. I turned back around to Elys' body. Another sob threatened to break through from my throat.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I should've spoken up sooner, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elys." I whimpered, soothing her gray hair behind her ears. I closed her eyes and straightened up. Elys had always loved it when I sang to her. So, I would sing to her one last time.

**Wishing on a dream that seems far off**

**Hoping it will come today**

I almost started crying during the next lines, but managed to push through, my voice getting stronger as I continued to sing.

**When the horizon darkens most**

**We all need to believe there is hope**

**Is an angel watching closely over me?**

**Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?**

I sniffled and took in a breath of air, having cried so much restricting my air, but managed to get back on track.

**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?**

**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**

**I wish, then, for a chance to see**

**Now all I need, desperately…**

**Is my star to come**

I wiped my eyes one last time and stood up. I walked back into her bedroom and grabbed a blanket off of her bed and returned to her body, placing the blanket over her. I returned to my room and looked in my vanity mirror. I looked like a complete and utter wreck-as expected. My eyes were red and puffy, the pinkish color of my eyes all the more brighter from the tears. I ran my fingers through my light colored hair and pulled it over my shoulder in a quick braid.

I peeled my clothes off and changed into jeans and a simple blue blouse. I put on a pair of boots meant for hiking and a coat. I walked out of my room, only to pause. The boy from before was back. He stood over Elys' covered body and I stood stiffly behind him, wondering if I should just make a run for it. Without saying a word, he held up my forgotten satchel between his fingers.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, voice hoarse from crying.

"What were you doing with five fully powered materia and a bottle of lifestream?" He asked coolly, turning to face me.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I said, looking up at him stubbornly. His eyes bore into mine, and I admit, I was a little intimidated.

"You can either tell me or tell my employers back at Shinra headquarters," He said calmly. I glared at him hatefully, rage once again burning in my veins.

"Haven't you done enough today?" I spat out and he sighed.

"Tell me, and you will never have to see me again." He compromised.

"I can't." I responded and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, and though he kept a cool facade I could tell from his eyes, he was becoming impatient.

"Listen, I won't ever do it again, okay? But I can't tell you." I mumbled.

"Is it illegal?" He asked.

"Not necessarily." I responded.

"How so?"

"None of your business," I scoffed back.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"Are you always so childish." I shot back, scowling at him. He blinked in astonishment. Apparently, I had shocked him. Well, good. He deserved it. For a moment, something similar to amusement flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before I could blink.

"Why can you not tell me?" He asked softly, attempting a different approach.

"Because I'll become a science experiment!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I gasped at the realization of what I'd just admitted and looked away from him. I was expecting him to demand answers, to savagely hit me until I told him, or just drag me back to Shinra with him and just instantly hand me over to the scientists. Instead, we were completely silent.

"What's your name?" he asked, after several long minutes of silence. The question surprised me; I'd expected an interrogation. However, I answered anyway, because at least he wasn't threatening to hand me over to the scientists.

" Shyr. Yours?" I asked, despite myself.

"Sephiroth." He answered. We were drawn back into several more long moments of silence.

"I'm sorry, Cerise." Was the last thing he said to me. Then, he started for the door. I was so surprised, I spoke up.

"You're just going to leave?" I blurted out. He stopped, and looked at me over his shoulder. He nodded slowly. "You don't want to know the truth?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," He stated and continued his walk. I was frozen there for a minute, thinking of my next move.

"Wait!" I called, running after him. I grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him. "Take me with you," I said so quietly, I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

"Why?" He responded, after several minutes of silence. I thought about it for a moment, putting my thoughts together.

"Because I don't have anyone. My home is broken and destroyed, and without Elys-" I cut off, my words catching in my throat. I took a deep, steadying breath. "Without Elys, I have no one to protect me from those who want to use me. Wutai is not my home, nowhere is. I have nowhere to go. You made sure of that. So now you're stuck with me." I affirmed.

"Shinra will kill you," He stated evenly.

"Train me to fight. Say that I was a hostage in Wutai, stolen from my home in Junon. Say that I hate Wutai, and that I have many secrets I would like to share with Shinra in return for being trained to fight and join SOLDIER."

"He will never allow it," He insisted.

"Persuade him. Shinra is no fool-he knows a happy captive is much more willing than an unhappy one." I replied easily.

"And the cadets?" He murmured, referring to the other men who had seen my break down at the death of Elys.

"What rank are you?" I asked evenly.

"SOLDIER, first class." He responded, knowing exactly where I was going with this.

"Exactly. Their words mean nothing compared to yours. If they're smart, they won't say a thing."

"Why?" He asked once more, knowing I had defeated his argument.

"Because you owe me this much." I replied and he sighed.

"Very well. But I'd like to know just who I am allowing into Shinra. Your abilities." He said. I bit my lip. I didn't want to show him, but, I had this feeling in my gut that he wouldn't tell. Despite all he'd done, I felt safe with him. I grabbed the satchel from his shoulder and pulled out the bottle of lifestream. Without a word, I dumped it onto the ground. I kneeled down next to it and focused my energy on the task at hand. When I re-opened my eyes minutes later, a small green materia had formed. I picked it up and stood, handing it to Sephiroth. He inspected it closely, a sense of wonder deep within his otherwise uninterested gaze.

"How?" He murmured.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." I responded and nodded towards the city gates. "Lead the way."

The entire trip, I didn't move from Sephiroth's side. I didn't trust any of the infantrymen or anyone else for that matter. When we arrived at headquarters, a man in a suit stood waiting. Sephiroth tensed beside me ever so slightly, and I figured this man was not here as a friendly greeting. The man was obviously wutain, with jet black hair and black eyes. He regarded me carefully.

"General, I'm to take the girl directly to the president while you debrief with Lazard." He informed. I looked up at Sephiroth unsurely. He nodded at me and I moved towards the man hesitantly, ready to run if it came too it. I walked silently beside the man through the hallways, unsure of what to say.

"You're not in SOLDIER?" I asked hesitantly. He eyed me.

"No, my name is Tseng. I'm one of the Turks." He informed me.

"What does Shinra want with me?" I asked.

"To meet you," He said vaguely. Before I could ask anymore questions, we arrived at a large set of doors. He knocked lightly and then opened the doors.

"This is her?" A fat, balding man asked from behind a large desk. Tseng nodded. "You may leave." He ordered and he left me alone with President Shinra and his couple of guards. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Cerise. Cerise Shyr." I answered.

"You were a hostage in Wutai?" he asked and I nodded. "And you know many secrets of the Wutain people?" He continued and I nodded once more. "Will you share them with me?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered, hating my voice for sounding so small. I was literally shaking in my boots, scared at any moment he'd have me killed. "But, I have a request." I managed to get out. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Go on," He said, sounding bored.

"In return for information, I want to stay here and be trained for SOLDIER." I said and he studied me for a moment.

"Why? Wouldn't you like to return to your family in Junon?" He asked lightly.

"My family died all those years ago when I was taken captive. I have nowhere to go, no family to take me in. I-" I cut off to stop myself from crying. Though I was lying, it didn't change the fact that it was true. The only person I'd really had was Elys, and she was gone. My city was destroyed, and it wasn't even my city. I could try to find Ifalna, but I suspected she would still find it to be too dangerous to take me in and I didn't want to be a burden to her. I would have to stay here, in the arms of my enemy and they wouldn't even know the truth.

"How old are you, Cerise?" He asked suddenly. I sniffled and looked back at him.

"Nine," I answered smally. He smiled, and I didn't like it.

"I have a son around your age. I'm sure he'd love to have someone his age around here. Perhaps you two will become friends," He said lightly and my face lit up.

"You'll let me stay?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"However, I do not allow girls to join SOLDIER. You will be given everything you need here, room, food, clothes, in return for information. As well as another task," He said and I blinked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The face against the war of Wutai?" Sephiroth murmured as we sat in the commons room at SOLDIER headquarters.I nodded, laying my head on my knees.

"I was prepared to give all information that I have, but I didn't know they'd have to see me do it." I cried miserably.

"That's the price you have to pay," He responded evenly and I sighed and crawled towards him on the couch, leaning against him. I was tired from the long journey and all of the crying. I felt it running through my veins, slowing me down.

"You have to protect me," I whispered, already nodding off.

"I will," Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was swift as I moved expertly around the slums street corners. My boots barely made a noise as they hit the concrete and I was thankful that all those years of stealth training had finally come in handy. Finally I came to my destination and I looked down both ways before heading inside the bar, the door chiming as I walked in.

Tifa hummed a cheerful tune, but stopped when she heard me enter. Her gaze was at first wary, but once she recognized me, she smiled. I locked the door behind me and pulled off my pure white mask.

"How'd it go?" She asked softly and I held up my brown leather pouch as I approached, and set it down on the counter, a bag full of different colored materia falling out. She grinned brightly and we high-fived.

"I don't get how you do it," She said in amazement with a shake of her head. I shrugged.

"It's just something I've been able to do since I was little," I lied. The others knew of my strange gifts, but I didn't really share how I'd gotten these talents. No one knew, not even him. She pulled the bag beneath the counter, hiding it securely behind several glasses of liquor.

"You should probably go change. If anyone so much as spots a blonde with all-white clothing they think it's you and we all know the price on your head." She murmured and I nodded my agreement. Over the past few years Tifa and I had become like sisters. I guess fighting for the same cause together did that to people. Sadly, Tifa was one of the only members of our group capable of living in society instead of hiding out somewhere far off. The only others were Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel. We all quaintly lived at this bar. The reasoning for Tifa being able to live out in the open despite having come face to face with...him, was vague. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was kind of out of his mind at that moment and doesn't really remember her.

I also think he just doesn't view her as a threat. Or perhaps he's not as aware as he thinks and doesn't even know she's here. That's all a huge possibility, considering I've been living out in the city myself, and he's never once come face to face with me.

That's not to say his stupid remnants haven't. We'd all thought that when he returned, his remnants would die off. That wasn't the case at all, and once his body was fully recovered, even Kadaj had returned. Now he'd taken control over practically all of Gaia, save for a few small villages that weren't even worth conquering.

No one knew what his end game was. In the beginning, all he'd wanted was to destroy Gaia for his 'mother'. He'd never done so out in the open, or even bothered to take control of the planet.

I headed upstairs and into the room Tifa and I shared. I ruffled my hair tiredly and pulled the pure white dress over my head and tossed it onto my bed. I opened the wardrobe and pulled on a black t-shirt. I also pulled out a pair of black leggings and took off my pure white shorts and pulled the leggings on. I pulled my hair back into a low, messy bun and headed back downstairs to help Tifa clean up the bar.

She smiled thankfully at my help and the two of us conversed lightly as we cleaned. Finally, the entire bar was clean and we both sat back and poured ourselves a small drink. It had been a long night of cleaning and working.

"Have you heard any news about Cloud?"I asked quietly, no more than a whisper. Cloud was not a subject we brought up often. After he'd lost to him at his return, he'd been severely wounded. We'd managed to recover him from their clutches before he could be killed, but we feared he'd never recover. And so far, he hasn't. Over a year and he still wasn't walking yet. She shook her head.

"When I talked to Vincent yesterday he said it was more in his head than anything. He's barely eating or sleeping, he says. Barrett's about had it with his depression too." She said quietly. Tifa put up a brave front, but I knew that she was struggling with this. She wanted to be beside Cloud, helping him recover, but we needed her out here. I only hoped that I could find some way to fix all of this. She deserved some peace of mind.

"Oh, have you had any lifestream yet?" She asked and I bit my lip. She sighed, standing up from her seat and heading to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a bottle full of the powerful liquid. She closed the fridge and returned to our table, handing it over to me and giving me a stern look. "Drink, you know it's not healthy for you to go too long without it." She reminded me. I rubbed my temples and nodded my agreement. I opened the bottle and took a long swig, instantly finding more of my strength returning.

"Thanks, Tiff." I said gratefully and she nodded. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled cheerfully at me.

"I think tomorrow we should go to the church. Its been a while and I'm sure Aerith would appreciate some company," There was a hidden sadness in her voice but I said nothing; some wounds never closed. I knew that very well. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood up, taking the bottle of lifestream with me.

"I'm going to head to bed, long day tomorrow. Get some rest too." I told him sternly. She nodded, mumbling something about putting the drinks away. I hurried up the stairs and back into my room. I put away my clothes I had carelessly thrown around before and turned the lights off, slipping into bed and closing my eyes. I was out in seconds.

"Look at all the flowers! They're still blooming!" Marlene chirped happily, rushing into the church. Tifa and I smiled at each other, watching as she pulled Denzel along with her. We'd managed to get rid of the stigma and the brain-washing, but it had left a mark on the boy unfortunately.

I adorned a baby blue sundress and some brown sandals today, promising Tifa I'd go and get some shopping done today. We were running low on both supplies for the bar and the rest of us. Yuffie would be returning tomorrow as well, and the girl had a big appetite. Still, I'd hang with them for a little while, knowing the kids got a little lonely with Tifa watching the bar all of the time and my always running errands.

"Angel! Can you make the flowers grow too?" Marlene called cheerfully. Denzel shushed her, reminding her that my special 'gifts' were a secret, but I shook my head, approaching them.

"No, not really. I'm not a Cetra. Watch this though," I said mischievously, pulling a materia out of my satchel. I held it in my hand and concentrated on it. Before our eyes, the Materia melted down into its natural form. Not only was that enough to amaze them, but they both watched with amazement as the lifestream crawled up my arm and sank into my skin, glowing blue as it traveled through my veins.

"How do you do that?" Marlene asked in wonderment. Like last night with Tifa, I shrugged.

"It's something I've had since I was born. Like you and Denzel and Tifa need water, I need lifestream. Without it, I'd die. It's also how I can perform magic without materia." I said, fire flaring up in the palm of my hand. It was extinguished only seconds later but when I looked at the two of them they were awe-struck.

"Isn't it because of that you met Sephiroth?" Denzel asked. I froze, and Marlene hit his arm, shushing him.

"We don't talk about it." She whispered fiercely to him.

"S-sorry, Angel, I didn't mean too…" He trailed off, blushing at Marlene's reprimand. I recovered from my shock and shook my head, smiling lightly at him.

"No, it's alright. I met him because of my unique gifts, yes." I answered. "But let's not talk about him. He doesn't deserve anymore of our attention. Why don't you guys gather some flowers? Yuffie will be here tomorrow and she can bring a bouquet back to the others." I said warmly. They nodded eagerly and began to gather some flowers. I returned by Tifa and she smiled sympathetically.

"They're just curious. To be honest, we all are. You haven't really told us very much about your past with him," She murmured, watching over the two as we talked.

"Some things are too painful to talk about. Please understand," I said quietly. She was silent, but then she nodded.

"Just know that you can trust me, if you ever do want to talk about it." She promised. I nodded, sending her a thankful smile.

"I know, and thank you, Tifa. I'm happy that you guys decided to trust me. Most people tend to judge the second they hear about my...special relationship with him. Anyway, I still need to get to the market. Are you guys okay here?" I asked and she nodded. I opened my satchel and handed her a small, pink crystalline stone. "Remember how to use this?" I asked and she nodded.

"It'll sense my danger and send it to you. A nifty little trick." She said with a laugh. I laughed along.

"I'm going to make you all necklaces with them once I can gather more stones, so that I'll always be able to help when in times of need." I promised. Then, we said our goodbyes and I headed out. The market wasn't too far from here and it was an easy walk. I swung my satchel back and forth, humming lightly as I walked. I didn't really sing too often anymore, but it would always be something that I loved.

I arrived quickly at the market and got to work, quickly picking out and buying all of the foods needed for the next couple weeks. It was a busy day, being that we didn't get market days all that often anymore. Sure, you could go buy food, but never the fresh stuff. I turned a corner, just about to head to a fruit stand, when I ran straight into something hard. Which actually turned out to be a someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" I cut off as I looked up. He had silver hair cropped to his shoulders and cold, cruel eyes. I immediately took a step back in fear. This was not happening. I'd never run into him or his brothers when I wasn't tempest before. Would they recognize me? True, they had none of his memories, but still, what if…

"You should watch where you're going, girl." He hissed in agitation, but luckily no recognition shone in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, sir." I said, lowering my head as any meek young girl would do.

"Brother, be kind to the young woman." That one was Yazoo, I knew it. Loz did not speak with such a calm, collected tone of voice. Yazoo was the one I feared recognizing me the most. Loz was too child-like and well, Kadaj...I don't think the cruel side of him cared too much about me.I looked around, noticing we now had the attention of the market's entire population. People backed away, leaving only myself and the remnants. Everyone watched, seeming to hold their breath to see what would happen next. I looked up-bad idea. I met Yazoo's eyes, and I saw that spark-the spark that told me that even if he didn't understand it, he recognized me.

"Cerise," He murmured and my eyes widened at the sound of my name-my real name. A name I had not used in a very, very long time. It sounded so foreign, hearing it again, let alone from the voice that sounded so familiar to his.

"I-I'm very sorry to have gotten in your way," I stuttered and backed up, moving to leave.

"Stop," Kadaj commanded and my body reacted on its own, fear taking over as I froze. He watched me with narrowed eyes. "What's your name?" He asked, something truly vicious in the way he spoke.

"A-Angel." I stumbled, mentally cursing myself for it.

"Angel what?" He asked.

"Just...Angel. I'm an orphan." I mumbled quietly. Please Minerva, make them leave me alone. I just want to finish up my shopping. Can't I deal with them when I'm Tempest and not plain old Angel?

"How old are you, Angel?" Yazoo asked, voice deep in thought. I gulped.

"I'm Twenty-four," Technically. Because of the amount of Lifestream building in my body over my lifespan, I no longer aged. I was stuck at about twenty-one or twenty-two.

"What is it brother?" Loz asked Yazoo, eyeing the two of us with curiosity.

"I know her," He murmured. "We should take her to big brother." He said simply, looking to Kadaj. My eyes widened and I backed up even further, shaking my head vigorously. I was afraid, but not for the reason others may think. Everyone feared him because of his actions, and I guess a part of me did too, but my fears went so much deeper than that.

I could not face the only family I had, the only person I'd ever loved, knowing that some monster had taken hold of him. I could not look at him, because I knew if i did I would burst into tears or start laughing hysterically or something like that. The world was too cruel to allow me to simply stare blankly like I had secretly wished for if we were ever to come face to face again.

"No," I whispered, knowing I could not face him. I would not face him. "I won't!" I screamed, turning on my heel and running. It took about two seconds for the initial shock of my blatant defiance to wear off on them and for them to start chasing me. I navigated through the crowds expertly, but I dared not pause to look back; I was fast, but they were the remnants of the greatest soldier in the world-and there was no doubt in my mind that they could out-run me. Luckily they weren't used to large crowds of people getting in their way, and that was something I was quite used too.

Through some miracle I managed to escape through the crowds, successfully losing the remnants. Still, I ran, not willing to leave anything to chance. It was nightfall before I stopped, leaning up against a rock wall, breathing heavily. I slid down the wall until I sat on the pavement, leaning my head back as I tried to catch my breath. My chest burned from lack of oxygen and I started retching.

Finally my breathing calmed and I closed my eyes, glad to have at least that peace.

"You can't run forever," I turned my head away from the red-head, glaring at the ground.

"I can try," I responded flatly. She sighed. A pink dress approached and she kneeled down in front of me.

"You must face your destiny, Cerise. We all must. I did, and now it's your turn." The kind brunette smiled down at me, green eyes comforting. Tears built in my eyes and I shook my head, scooting away from her.

"I can't! I would rather die before I kill him," I whispered fiercely. There was another sigh. My chin was forcibly grabbed, and I stared back at my own expression, pink eyes fierce.

"You will destroy him or I will do it myself." She warned, eyes harsh. I glared back at her, pulling away from her hold.

"I'm in control, not you. Make your threats, Minerva. It won't change anything," I snapped. She pursed her lips in annoyance,standing. Layers of beautiful silk flowed around her as she stood, and she put a hand on her hip, scowling down at me.

"I gave you life, when all that awaited you was death. You are my champion, and your destiny is to kill him. Do it, or I will take back what I gave all those years ago." Then, she was gone. I let out a scream of anger, pounding my fist against the ground.

***sighs of relief* Okay, sorry that took me longer than I thought to publish. I was going to post Saturday (as I said I would) but I had to work and then I took a nap and I just spaced it. But hey, better late than never, right? **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun for me to write. Um first off, this story is told in I suppose two different timelines. One is the present-which is this chapter. The second which is the first chapter is her past. Now the present chapters are pretty straight-laced, no flashbacks or skips, it's all told in order. However, the past is sporadic. I'll reveal certain events in her past not in order but on importance. So sometimes you'll see Cerise as a child other times as a teenager or an adult. You might be confused sometimes but I'll try to avoid that. **

**Anyway, this chapter has not been edited. I was going too but then I was already late posting it so I just decided to give you the rough draft. I'll try to keep posting on Saturdays but I work a lot on Saturdays so I may change it to Sundays. If I do I'll make sure to let you know. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, bitching is not. Next chapter will be a past chapter and the one after that a present chapter but I don't know if that pattern will stay forever. Sometimes you may get two or three more present chapters and then a past chapter. CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tossed and turned in bed, waiting for my alarm to wake me quickly. It was the same every night. I could never sleep until after practice. Deciding my alarm was taking too damn long to ring, I get up. I didn't bother making the bed, knowing in a few hours I'd be returning to it. I walked into my apartments kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda. It was always bad to drink soda before practice, but I was far passed caring. **

**I hummed to myself after I finished the soda, dancing across the floor towards my closet. I quickly pulled on a black tank top and denim shorts. I walked into the bathroom, flipping the light on and ruffling my light, almost white hair. From what I'd gathered, my hair was so light because of my time in the lifestream. There were still things I learned everyday about myself because of my unnatural birth situation. Still, no one questioned. I think it was because of President Shinra or Rufus-neither of them liked people asking questions about me. **

**I ran a brush through my thick strands of hair and then pulled them back in a high ponytail. I put some moisturizer on my face, just in case we decided to practice outside tonight. I finished up in the bathroom and pulled on my boots and placed my sword around my waist. My alarm rang just as I finished-meaning I still had thirty minutes before I met up with the others. Sighing, I turned to my journal to write; **

**_Sweet fourteen tomorrow. I guess I should be more excited, but I've learned birthdays really aren't as special as everyone makes them out to be. Or maybe it's the fact that when you're on good terms with the Shinra's, and the literal face of war, people tend to go out of their way for you. _**

**_I hated it. Every year, people always told me how brave I was for speaking out against the cruelty of the Wutain. They gave me luxurious gifts, and every year President Shinra threw me a huge party. It made me feel disgusted with myself, having betrayed the people who I'd once associated with. True, they weren't my real family, and it was only ever Elys who took care of me, but it was still a home to me, for a while. _**

**_I wonder is Dasyra ever survived the first attack. Maybe she did, but died in later battles. Maybe she's still alive today to hate me. I really hope she does; I deserve it. It' would be completely warranted, her hatred against me. I wouldn't blame her for it._**

**_Occasionally I try to stand up for Wutai, say they weren't that bad, that not all of them treated me badly. It was a lie in the first place, they all treated me reasonably well, but it was all I could do to make up for my lies. If you asked me if I felt bad for coming to Shinra and staying here, I would say I wasn't. At the time, I knew it was my only hope. I relied on Elys, she was the only person I could trust. Even Godo, would have used me if he'd found out about my abilities._**

**_That day, when Sephiroth hadn't pushed the subject about my powers, I'd felt I could completely trust in him. So far, it had been true. He never told a soul, and he even helped me hide it when situations occurred. Still though, he was always distant. He was like that with everyone, but I would have thought after almost four years of companionship, he'd open up a bit. Even to Genesis and Angeal, who he's known for a less amount of time, he talks to more. _**

**_I may still have conflicting feelings, with him killing Elys and attacking my home, but still, he was the only person I had. Only one I could truly talk too. I wish he would talk to me more. _**

**I closed my journal and placed it back in my desk. It was time. I walked out of my apartment door, checking both hallways and then hurrying down to the training room. I pushed the door opened, seeing the others were already there. "You're late, Cerise." Genesis tisked, making me roll my eyes. **

** "****I bet I was up long before you were." I scoffed and Angeal raised an eyebrow. **

** "****Did you even sleep?" He teased and I pouted, making the three of them laugh. I stuck my tongue out at them and danced across the arena towards them. **

** "****You know I suffer from insomnia." I retorted. **

** "****Well, you should be getting some sleep. You have your party tomorrow," Genesis pointed out. I made a face. "Oh, don't be like that. A lot of work goes into your birthday parties." he continued.**

** "****I'm the face of war," I said flatly. "I make everyone hate Wutai." I said, the disgust in my voice evident. **

** "****But after what they did to you…" Angeal trailed off and I looked away. Genesis and Angeal knew nothing of the truth. It made Genesis hate the Wutain and Angeal constantly tread lightly over the subject. Sephiroth was the only one who knew the truth, and I'm sure he could see the guilt and shame that crossed my face every time we talked about Wutai.**

** "****Let's practice," He spoke up for the first time since I joined them. I nodded, drawing my sword. Angeal jumped forward, simple plain sword in hand. Our swords clashed and I had to jump back from the pure strength of the hit. "Don't hurt her, Angeal," Sephiroth warned. **

** "****I'm fine!" I insisted, hating to be babied. I hit the ground, rolling to take the brute of the hit and turned, slashing my sword out at Angeal. It was long since decided I was not allowed to spar with Genesis after the time he accidentally slashed open an artery in my leg, and Sephiroth may have been my teacher, but he refused to spar with me. Angeal was strong, that I knew. However, I was quicker-I always have been. The only one who managed to match my speed was Sephiroth, and it was completely unfair because he was also a lot stronger than me. I knew if I were to ever spar with Sephiroth, I'd be lucky to come out with my life. Whether he was holding back or not. **

**I couldn't beat Angeal either, but at least I could give him a good run for his money. Angeal and I continued our deadly dance, him holding back his strength, and me giving it all I had. "Cerise!" I froze at the sound of Rufus' voice. Angeal stopped his attack as I dropped my sword and turned to the door. Rufus was a year older than me, and though he was an arrogant prick, he'd gained respect for me after I'd punched him for calling me a crybaby spoiled brat. At nine, it had been a bigger insult than it was now. I smiled sheepishly at him, giving a small wave. **

** "****You know how my father feels about your learning to fight." He reminded me coldly. **

** "****Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," I responded slyly. **

** "****Cerise," He said sternly and I sighed. **

** "****Alright, fine. No fighting." For now. I moved to pick up my sword. **

** "****No," He interrupted. "General, dispose of it." He ordered and my eyes widened and I turned to Rufus. **

** "****No!" I objected, and he narrowed his eyes on me. "It's mine! And it's my birthday!" I exasperated. He nodded to Sephiroth. **

** "****Get rid of it," He ordered, then he looked to me. "Go back home and get some have a big day starting in the morning." He ordered. I glared at him angrily and then looked back at the others. They didn't speak up. I let out a small shriek of annoyance and then stormed right past Rufus. I swear, I could kill all of them!**

**All three of them were older than Rufus, but they acted like intimidated children, following his every command. So what if he was the son of the president? I stood up to him all the time and I never got in trouble. I slid my key card into my apartment lock and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind me. **

** "****Getting angry doesn't help," A voice spoke up, making me jump. **

** "****Cissnei, you scared me." I said, catching my breath. She smiled lightly at me. **

** "****President Shinra and Rufus both do a lot for you. You should show a little more thanks," She berated me but I rolled my eyes. **

** "****Shinra only does so because I'm the face of war. I get him the support from everyone else against Wutai. Rufus only likes me because I actually stand up to him, which for some reason gains his respect." I huffed in annoyance. **

** "****There are other reasons," She said vaguely. I raised a questioning eyebrow. **

** "****Like what?" I asked and she sighed. **

** "****You have a broadcast tomorrow morning at nine. I'll wake you up at Seven-thirty to get ready. Your party starts at Five P.M. but you'll spend two hours getting ready and you'll have a commercial to shoot featuring the SOLDIER's and Infantrymen at noon." I nodded and she walked towards me and smiled smally. "Please behave tomorrow." She murmured, ruffling my hair and then heading out. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes and then locked my door behind me. I hurried into my bedroom, changed into pajamas, and hopped into bed. **

** "****We have here with us today, the brave and beautiful Cerise Shyr, former Wutain hostage, and face of hope for all." The news anchor announced and the crowd cheered as I walked out. I was dressed in a babydoll pink dress that hugged my top and flowed out at the waist in several shear layers. I wore short, two inch pumps the same color of my dress and an opal pendant, a gift from President Shinra on my last birthday. I wore light and pretty makeup and my hair was curled and pulled up in a loose side bun. I was always dolled up for broadcasts like this. It helped to ensure others believed I was saved from Wutai. The first time I was broadcast, Shinra had a makeup team put bruises and scrapes and injuries all over me. I sat down next to the news anchor. I've been on her show before and though she was all smiles and kindness in front of the camera, she was a total bitch backstage.**

** "****Well, you look beautiful, as always Cerise. I hear today is your birthday." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile. I nodded, smiling back fakely. **

** "****Thank you. Yes, it is my birthday today. Sweet fourteen," I said with a small laugh. She laughed a little as well. **

** "****To think already it's been four years since Shinra saved you from being Wutain hostage. How much has changed from your life since then?" She asked, and I prepared myself to life through my teeth fully. **

** "****I can't think President Shinra enough for his generosity. He gave me a home, safety, a family. I never thought I would've made it out of Wutai alive, until Shinra's brave soldiers stepped in." I said, getting a little teary eyed for affect. The crowd always ate it up.**

** "****Now, it was Sephiroth personally who saved you from your prison in the Wutai capitol, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Do you still talk with Sephiroth now? Surely, something like that would create a bond between two people," She said and I was silent for a few quick moments; how would I handle this one? I had to tread lightly. If I spoke too highly of our relationship, people might believe we were romantic and that could cause a scandal. If I spoke too lowly, he would be seen as callous and cold, which would be a bad image for our war hero. Even if in public he appeared emotionless, people who knew him on a more personal level had to make him seem more warm and open. **

** "****Sephiroth and I are still good friends. He's very busy, working hard in his position as General, but he never fails to converse when we see each other. I honestly can never thank him enough for getting me out of their. He truly is a hero. He saved my life." I answered and she nodded. **

**The interview continued on smoothly without anymore than small talk and carefully asked questions. It wouldn't be the first time this woman had been scolded for asking difficult questions, and so she was careful in her questionings now. Finally, we had one last question, a question from the audience. It was an idea of Shinra's, to make people believe it wasn't rehearsed. It was a man with dark skin, and he seemed to be missing an arm. He approached the mic, holding back a glare in my direction. **

** "****Ever since Shinra found you four years ago, not another hostage in Wutai has been saved. Why?" He asked. Everything went silent in the room. This man was questioning my honesty. Unfortunately for him, he would have to be a bit craftier than that; I was trained to deal with questions like these. **

** "****Well I don't know for sure, I've never been on the field. I haven't even returned to Wutai after I was rescued. However it's very possible, from knowing the Wutain people, that after I was rescued, they either killed off their other hostages to avoid any other snitches or re-located them somewhere else. That day, after the soldiers broke through the gates, I remember some of our guards walking down with guns in their hands. I was terrified, and then they started dragging the others from their cells, and all I could hear were screams and then gunshots. I was in the last cell, so they didn't get too me till last. They grabbed me, took me out of my cell and outside. It was the first time I'd seen sunlight in years. They put a gun to my head and-" I cut off, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Crocodile tears fell down my cheeks and when I re-opened my eyes several audience members were tearing up as well. **

** "****Sephiroth and a couple cadets arrived. They killed the men about to kill me and saved me. Many people question the war, it's reasons, even Shinra. Anyone who does though, is wrong. SOLDIER, Shinra, they saved me from a life of captivity and early death. Shinra only ever has the peoples best interests at heart. If you knew him like I do, like a father, you would be sure of this." **

**I got a standing ovation. I walked off that stage feeling absolutely despicable. The disgust I felt for myself only continued to grow with every lie I told about Wutai. I prayed to Minera as I walked back into my dressing, asking for forgiveness for the terrible sins I committed against the Wutain people every day. **

** "****Let's go get you ready for the commercial," Cissnei said quietly. I nodded. I've always suspected that Cissnei knew the truth about all of my lies. There was just something in her eyes that told me she didn't believe a word I was saying. The commercial went smoothly and soon it was time to get ready for my party. The curls in my hair were quickly re-done and fixed into an elegant half up-do. My makeup was done slightly darker than for the broadcast and commercial. **

**I ran my hands over the dress I would wear for my party. It was floor length and dazzling silver and turquoise. I had silver strappy heels to match it and diamond earrings. "Ready to put it on?" Cissnei asked from the corner of the room. I nodded. She helped me into the dress and shoes, and I finished putting in the earrings. "Let's go, birthday girl." She said, but I didn't move from the mirror. **

** "****Cissnei?" I murmured, and she looked at me through the mirror. "Are sins...ever forgiven?" I asked. **

** "****I don't know," She answered simply. "I've never tried." I sighed at myself in the mirror and then turned to face her. **

** "****Alright. Let's go." She nodded and we left. I arrived at the party, a giant ballroom crowded with people. Left and right people greeted me, telling me happy birthday. Cissnei lead me to the reserved table in a different section of the room. Several people I knew sat there including; President Shinra, Rufus, Scarlet, Veld, Genesis, and Angeal. Tseng and Sephiroth stood nearby, ever the watchful eyes, and Cissnei joined them. I took my seat between Shinra and Rufus, smiling faintly at the others. **

** "****Happy birthday, Cerise." The group of them said one by one. **

** "****So, fourteen huh?" Scarlet said. I tried not to make a face; though the woman has never been anything but pleasant to me, their was always something about her I just didn't like. Of course, most people were with me. No one ever showed their true colors around me; too afraid of Shinra's wrath. "Any guys pining for you yet?" I grit my teeth and smiled back. **

** "****No, not yet. I still have a couple of years before I need to start worrying about all of that." I responded with a small laugh. **

** "****Oh, but you're such a pretty girl. Though I guess you're right, in a couple of years you'll truly have blossomed into such a beauty." She complimented. Fake, fake, fake! Why did everyone have to be so fake? **

** "****Don't embarrass the girl on her birthday, Scarlet." Shinra berated teasingly, then turned to look at me. "Though she is right. Your beauty now must only be a glimpse of the stunning woman you'll be in the future. Don't you agree, Rufus?" Shinra hinted at. All eyes turned to Rufus. **

** "****No doubt," He answered, watching me carefully. **

** "****Well, I just hope we get to hear your beautiful voice tonight," Scarlet gushed and my eyes widened; what? My eyes snapped to Genesis and Angeal, knowing exactly who had let my hidden talent slip. The two of them smiled sheepishly. **

** "****I wasn't aware you knew of my little hobby," I said lightly, while secretly seething. There was a reason I didn't like people knowing about my singing; I had stage fright!**

** "****Well, it came up in discussion earlier. Genesis and Angeal seem to think very highly of your singing voice. I do hope you'll sing something for us tonight," She said lightly. **

** "****Well, I-" **

** "****Of course she can!" Shinra announced, grinning. "Even I hadn't know little Cerise was a song bird until tonight. She'll have to share this talent with us, if not the entire party." He said. I bit my lip and nodded, hiding my fear with another false smile. Normal, petty smalltalk continued and one by one we were visited by powerful friends of Shinra, each offering me birthday wishes and making small talk before disappearing back into the party. Food arrived and we dined, and then the adults disappeared to a back room to have some wine, leaving me with Rufus, Angeal, Genesis, Cissnei, Tseng, and Sephiroth. The second they were gone, I threw a dinner fork at Angeal and Genesis. **

**The two of them ducked, Angeal laughing nervously and Genesis smirking. "You know how I feel about singing in front of people, you idiots!" I whispered harshly, hoping no one from the party had seen my rather violent display. **

** "****Oh, come on Cerise, it's not that big of a deal." Genesis said nonchalantly and I glared heatedly at him. **

** "****I will break your kneecaps." I growled. **

** "****Cerise," Rufus warned. "Behave, there are guests." He reminded me testily. **

** "****It's my party-"**

** "****And she can rage if she wants too," Angeal and Genesis chorused, mocking me. I picked up another fork, ready to throw it at them. **

** "****Cerise," Sephiroth spoke up for the first time that night, making me freeze. "Cake is being served." I perked up instantly at that. **

** "****Well as birthday girl, I must go get some cake. Cissnei," I said and she nodded, moving towards me. Cissnei was pretty much my bodyguard, informant, and sort of babysitter. She was two years older than me though, so it wasn't like there was a giant age gap. She was also the only girl I had to talk too. Can you imagine the humiliation if I'd had to run to Shinra when I'd started my cycle? It would have been absolutely mortifying. **

** "****You're not enjoying yourself," She observed. Cissnei was also the only girl friend I had. True, she was also the only girl around me, besides the few occasions I interacted with Scarlet, but I considered us friends well enough. However the two of us had long since had an agreement; she's loyal to Shinra. But she won't go out of her way to give away any of my secrets. I didn't tell her and she didn't ask. It was our silent agreement. **

** "****Not any different from last year," I answered simply. **

** "****There are more gifts this year," She observed. **

** "****More people I don't know." I shot back. **

** "****You should be thankful for what you have," She murmured to me. I stopped walking and turned towards her. **

** "****I have nothing," I whispered harshly. "This, is an illusion. None of this is real. You know that as well as I do." I responded. Her eyes gave her silent agreement and we continued on through the crowd. We finally arrived at the cake and I grabbed a plate for myself and for Cissnei, handing it to her. **

** "****I've never heard you sing before." She stated calmly and we walked back to the table. I shrugged, eating a bite of the chocolate, strawberry cake. **

** "****I've only ever sung in front of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal and that's only because Genesis threatened to tell Shinra about my late night training sessions if I didn't. It was supposed to be kept a secret until those idiots blabbed." I said, voice tinged with my annoyance. **

** "****Well, Genesis talks highly of your singing voice, Scarlet didn't lie about that. He said quote 'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess'," She said and I gave a small laugh. **

** "****He would find some way to incorporate Loveless." I commented. We arrived back at the table and I took my seat, motioning for Cissnei, Tseng, and Sephiroth to sit down as well. They were all such stiffs.**

** "****Father asked that you hurry up to the balcony. It's almost time for you to sing." Rufus murmured to me and I sighed and nodded. **

** "****Ten gil says she chokes," Genesis said haughtily and I sent him a menacing glare. Angeal punched his shoulder in warning, sending him falling off of his chair. I smirked and high-fived Angeal. I quickly finished off my cake and then hurried up the steps to the balcony overlooking the ballroom, where Shinra, Veld, and Lazard were waiting. **

** "****Four years ago, the war with Wutai began. Upon siege on their capital, we discovered a horrific secret; the Wutain were keeping hostages, children and adults alike. Our people, From Midgar to Junon to even the more remote locations. The only survivor, was Cerise Shyr, the bravest nine year old I had ever met. On this day, she turns fourteen, and has experienced over four years of freedom and safety. She is a hero to everyone, sharing her story and experiences with all of us and aiding in ending the cruelty of Wutai. Though tonight we celebrate her, she is here to give us a gift; the song of a brave victim of war!" He called and the crowd cheered. I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes; Shinra always did have a flair for the dramatics. **

**I hurried over to his side, and he gave me a side hug, and then left me up there alone, mic in hand. I gulped, watching as all eyes stared me down from below. Minerva, help me. This could not be happening. I wanted to open my mouth and sing, but I couldn't force my voice out. I searched the crowd desperately for a familiar face, my eyes landing on Sephiroth watching from the table with everyone else. He nodded at me-his form of a reassurance-and I nodded back my thanks. **

**I took a deep, steadying breath and began to sing. It was terrifying, to say the least. The first few verses my voice shook horribly, but gradually my voice regained its strength and I was able to successfully get through the entire song without choking or fainting-or both. The crowd of strangers erupted in cheers and I smiled and gave a small curtsey-and then hurried off of the balcony. Though the others probably to congratulate me on not puking everywhere, I needed to get away from the craziness for a while. I hurried through the back doors and out into the pavilion. I leaned against the back wall and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking still from the performance. **

** "****You did well," A familiar voice spoke beside me, making me jump. I squeaked and turned to face Sephiroth, holding a hand over my racing heart. **

** "****You scared me," I complained once I regained my composure. He smiled faintly. **

** "****Sorry," He rumbled and I nodded. **

** "****It's alright, I was already on edge." I admitted. **

** "****Are you alright?" He asked after several long moments of silence. I leaned my head back against the wall, really allowing myself to think about it. Over the years, my guilt had just grown stronger, and these birthday parties only made it worse. Combining my guilt with my utter terror of having to sing in front of thousands of people, I was really starting to get a headache. **

** "****I've been better," I admitted truthfully. "It's just been a long birthday, like every year." I said with a sigh. **

** "****When's the last time you had any mako?" He asked and I eyed him. **

** "****Yesterday morning," I admitted and he tossed me a water bottle full of lifestream. I opened it and chugged half of the bottle, my thirst flaring up.**

** "****I wish it were easier to get you mako," He murmured and I nodded. **

** "****Well if Cissnei found it in my fridge, she'd be forced to tell the president. I have no idea what I'd say then. And it's not exactly easy sneaking any of that diluted stuff from the labs up either. I have to make do." I answered simply. Ever since coming to Midgar, and staying HQ, it'd never exactly been easy getting lifestream to drink. I needed it like everyone else needed water, unfortunately it wasn't as easy to get. Therefore, I was almost always dehydrated. **

** "****I have a mission next week to Wutai, I'll be able to gather more mako from the pond." He promised. I sighed and turned to face him. **

** "****I can't wait a week, i'll die of dehydration. I need at least a couple more bottles to tide me over till then." I said. **

** "****Angeal and Genesis both leave tomorrow to Wutai-"**

** "****You know I can't tell them," I said seriously. He held my gaze. **

** "****There is nothing else I can do, Cerise." He said calmly. My temper flared and I clenched my fists. **

** "****You promised to protect me!" I hissed. **

** "****And I have been," He reminded me calmly, always the level-headed one.**

** "****No! All you do is get me mako and keep my secret, and you can't even get me enough mako to keep me healthy." I retorted. **

** "****I've trained you to protect yourself," He responded, eyes narrowed. **

** "****That's not the same! You're my protector, even if I can put up a good fight, it's not the same." I snapped back. **

** "****What do you want from me, Cerise?" He asked, tone becoming harsher. **

** "****I want you to talk to me!" I yelled before I could stop myself. He regarded me carefully, silently, knowing now he was walking on glass. I rubbed my temples, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not being fair to you. It's just, you avoid talking to me. Most time you won't look me in the eye. I've known you longer Genesis and Angeal yet you still talk to them easier than you do me. Why? What did I do to make you hate me?" I asked. **

** "****I don't hate you," He responded lowly. **

** "****Then what?" I asked desperately. **

** "****You're the one who should hate me," He said coldly, freezing me in my tracks. "I see how miserable you are here and it's my fault. I killed the only family you had, destroyed the only home you had ever known. They call me a war hero but I do not feel like one. I have wronged you," He stated calmly. It was then I put myself in Sephiroth's shoes for the first time. **

**My first year here, I'd held a terrible grudge against him. Who wouldn't? It's like he said, he did take my home and family. But, I've never been one to hold a grudge. Especially after all of the terrible things I'd done. I understood what it meant to be in a position where you felt hopeless, without a single way out. To compromise your own morals and values and hate yourself for it. To feel like you've betrayed not only others, but yourself too. When I'd fully learned that feeling, I'd stopped holding a grudge against Sephiroth. **

** "****You are not the only person to have wronged someone in this world, Sephiroth." I said calmly. "I've wronged all of Wutai with my lies. I forgave you three years ago when I learned how it felt to betray people and hate yourself for it. Maybe it's time you forgive yourself," I said and took his hand in mine own. "All I know is, you're the only person I can talk to about any of this. You're not just my protector, you're the only true friend I have, the only person I can confide in. I don't want you to look at me like i'm the embodiment of all of your sins anymore. Please," I whispered. He met my pleading eyes and nodded. **

** "****Alright." He said softly, moving closer and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug. He was much taller than me, but I didn't care at the moment. I needed to feel safe and warm for once. **

** "****Cerise?" Cissnei called and I moved back from Sephiroth just as she turned the corner into view. She approached, giving Sephiroth a quick suspicious scan before turning to me. "Everyone is waiting for you. There's also a man inside waiting to speak to you. Something about a play." She said and I nodded, moving past Sephiroth, but then stopped and looked back at him. **

** "****Thank you, Sephiroth." I said lightly and then followed Cissnei back inside. **

** "****What was that about?" She asked curiously. **

** "****He came to compliment my voice. We talked for a bit." I said nonchalantly. We reinstated the silent 'I don't tell, you don't ask rule' as we walked back to the table. **

** "****There's the birthday girl" the president said jovially and motioned towards a tall, slender man standing next to him. "This is Markus, a producer for a local theater." He introduced. I smiled, moving forward to shake his hand. **

** "****It's nice to meet you, I'm Cerise." I said, despite knowing he already knew my name. He grinned and nodded. **

** "****Pleasure is all mine, Miss Cerise. I wanted to talk to you about playing a very important role in our up and coming play at the theater house next year." He said and I cocked my head to the side. **

** "****What role?" I asked curiously. **

** "****Well the company is putting on LOVELESS, and we've yet to find a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel to play the goddess-until you. You're a little younger than we originally wanted, but your voice is so superb. Please say you'll join us." He said. **

** "****Her answer is yes!" Genesis spoke before I could. His eyes were lit up like a childs on christmas morning and I knew just from that look, I wouldn't be able to turn it down. **

** "****Sorry," I apologized, scowling at Genesis. "He loves that poem. I'd be happy to perform in your play." I said and the man beamed. **

** "****Great! Our first production meeting is in two weeks. Hopefully by then you'll get to meet all of your cast mates and the rest of the team. I look forward to seeing you," **

** "****You too." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I thought I'd post a bit early here since I've been late updating! Anyway, a few things. First, thanks so much for reading! Second, I want to thank everyone who sent me a message regarding the story! Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it! Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

"What happened? The remnants have set Edge on High alert looking for someone." Tifa asked, the moment I walked into the bar. I shut the door behind me and sighed, walking further into the bar.

"I have a run-in with them," I admitted. Her eyes widened and she was in front of me in an instance.

"Did they find out who you are? Did they follow you? Do we need to run?" She asked quickly, looking me over for any injuries. I shook my head.

"No, I lost them a while ago. I highly doubt they'll find me for the time being, but I might need to lay low for a while. I'm going out as Tempest tonight, give them a different lead to follow and away from us. I won't be back for a while, so don't worry. Just try to make them forget about the encounter," I told her, already moving towards the stairwell. She grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"What happened? Do they know who you are?" She asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are all parts of him, his memories, his life force. Even if they aren't him, they are his remnants. I knew that if one of them ever saw my face, without the mask, some deep part of them might recognize me. I wasn't too worried about Kadaj or Loz, but Yazoo is, essentially, the most similar to who he was when I knew him. My thoughts proved correct. I ran into Kadaj at the market, literally. Neither he or Loz recognized me, but Yazoo took one look at me and said my real name. They wanted to take me to see him. So, I ran. I managed to escape. And, here I am." I said with a small shrug.

"Your...real name. I thought your real name was Angel?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I lied. My real name is too well known, too recognizable to the public. Besides if you all had known who I was when we first met...you would've killed me or turned me away." I murmured.

"And your real name?" She asked. I let out a long breath of air, meeting her eyes.

"My real name is Cerise Shyr. For a while, I was known as the face against Wutai. But all of that was a lie. I don't have time to explain, I have to leave," I warned her.

"Does Yuffie know?" She asked flatly.

"No. You think I could honestly tell her about who I was? The only person who knows is Barret, we'd had a run in back when I was still that person. He promised to keep my secret. Listen, I'm sorry, I hate who I was, but I really don't have time to explain myself. I may have lost them but they're still in the area. If you still want to know and don't mind me coming back, I'll explain everything." I told her and then hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I ran into my bedroom, throwing open the wardrobe. I grabbed the white mask off of the top shelf and threw it onto the bed. I pulled my simple blue dress over my head and pulled out a white tank top and pair of simple white shorts. I threw them on and a pair of white ankle boots. I ran a hand through my hair, just to get some snarls out, and then pulled on my mask. It was game time.

Tifa walked in the door just as I was about to jump out the window. "Angel, wait! You don't have to go-" I jumped out the window. I raced across the streets, making sure I was quiet and hidden until far enough away. When I was far enough away from the bar to avoid any suspicion for it, I stopped in the middle of an abandoned street. I backed up a bit, and then got a running start, using a bit of graviga to help my jump. I jumped up, feet bouncing off of the brick wall of a store and flew up, flipping and landing on top of the nearest building gracefully.

I stood up straight, looking around. I would need to use some way to get the remnants' attention without being obvious about it. I started running and jumping across buildings, using little bits of graviga in every jump.

"What are you doing, Tempest?" I sighed as she ran beside me, this time appearing as Elys.

"Can't you choose another form?" I mumbled. She was silent and when I looked over, she once again appeared as Aerith. "Not much better," I grumbled, but let it go.

"Stop running, and face what you were always meant to do." She ordered. I glared at her from the corner of my eye.

"You're asking me to kill my only form of family left." I hissed back at her. "You took my mother from me, Aerith, Elys, the only people on Gaia I have ever had some form of bond with. He is the only person left on this planet that I have, and now you want me to kill him. No, I refuse." I spat back angrily.

"It's not as if you have nothing, Cerise," She said quietly, the sympathy leaking out of her voice. "You have Tifa, you two have become good friends. You've made relationships all over the planet you just don't realize it yet. You'll get over his death, and you'll realize that it was the right thing to do," She promised. I shook my head.

"Yes, in a way, I've made friendships. But we both know that I don't belong with them, we've no lasting bonds. They're friends who I will part with eventually, who will forget about me. And that's okay because it's a part of life. But while they'll have each other-their family-what will I have?" I asked, coming to a stop atop a building. She was quiet.

"He is not your family. As difficult as it is, the only family you ever did have died when you were born." She reminded me. I looked over, seeing that her eyes matched my own-bright pink. In a way, I was the human vessel to Minerva, to Gaia, as he was to Jenova. Though we both have our own wills, our own desires and needs, we're plagued by the will of higher beings.

"What would you know about family?" I asked icily. I turned away and continued running. She didn't follow. Eventually I came to the middle of Edge-where the market had taken place. I jumped down off of the roof, landing with a feline-like grace beside some of the trade tents. I kneeled down on the ground and placed my hand against the ground, closing my eyes. I focused on finding any traces of life stream left beneath the earth. My eyes snapped open after several minutes, and I stood, making a wave-like motion with my hand above the ground.

Slowly, life stream was pulled from the ground and I threw my head back as it sank into my skin. It lit my veins and restored all energy I had lost from earlier. "Tempest," A voice growled behind me. I didn't let them see me smirk. I turned around, face emotionless. The remnants stood ten feet away, glaring at me.

"You called?" Kadaj mocked. I rolled my eyes behind the mask.

"Hardly. It's not my fault your mommy dearest can sense whenever I pull the life stream to the surface." I retorted. Though, technically, I had called.

"Then maybe you should stop doing it," Yazoo chimed in, voice bored. I shrugged, and we began to circle each other.

"Perhaps. How else am I to live? You've managed to turn all mako plants into something reminiscent of a prison, the way you have them guarded. Getting mako is a little difficult nowadays." I answered.

"Enough talking." Kadaj snarled and revved his bike. I scowled and moved back, getting ready to run. The other two revved their bikes too, moving forward. I grinned, giving a small salute to the three of them.

"Well, this has been fun, but it's about time I leave." I said, and crouched and jumped, doing a backflip and aiming a summons spell at the ground. Bahamut rose from the ground, giving a loud roar and glaring furiously at the remnants. Kadaj glared menacingly at me and I smiled charmingly and landed behind the dragon. I turned and took off at a run, using both graviga and speed to help me move at a quicker pace.

The sound of a bike revving behind me turned my attention and I spared a look behind me. I cursed. Seems Kadaj had left his brothers to deal with Bahamut while he went after me, figures.

Even with the help of the lifestream, his bike was still faster than I was and he easily caught up too me. He was right beside me, smirking as he reached out to grab hold of me. I barely dodged, and came to an abrupt halt. His bike stopped a couple feet away, managing to make a quick brake. I clenched my fists as we stayed gaze locked.

"Going to do another summon? Or are you actually going to fight this time?" He mocked. My eye twitched at his mockery. Despite him being a remnant of...him, he sounded a lot more like Genesis at this moment. And I acted despite my situation.

"I'm not a physically strong person!" I complained, as If this was something I'd discussed with him many times-which I guess in a way it was. "You don't know how difficult it is, fighting constantly while having the physical strength of a twelve year old boy! I'd never be able to fight you in a fair fight, let alone with your brothers. So, yes, I cheat!" I growled. He seemed momentarily caught off guard by my tantrum, and I kind of was as well. It'd been a long time since I'd acted so childish.

I shook off my old, immature self, and sent a firaga his way, catching him off guard. I sped past him in his moment of surprise, and used a wall as momentum to jump up atop the buildings. I heard his growl of annoyance from below and only stuck my tongue out at him as I continued on. He followed after me on the ground, making sure to keep eyes on me as I moved above.

After what seemed like hours of running, and him managing to keep up, I saw the sun rising in the distance. Time to make my great escape. I stopped running abruptly, dropping to my knees and holding my hands clasped together in front of me. I hated asking her for help.

"Goddess Minerva, lend me your wisdom and power. My vessel is your vessel, my strength your strength, your power my power." I murmured. Radiant light engulfed my body and I gasped. Although we'd done this a few times, it was always so strange, letting another soul take temporary control over your body.

When Minerva took over my body, I no longer simply looked a little like her, I was her. My hair was several shades lighter than Minerva's, part of my time as an infant floating through the lifestream which practically bleached my hair near white, but hers was a golden color and considerably longer in length. I looked less like the young girl I was, and more like, well, a goddess. Taller and more muscular, and I tended to look ageless, instead of in my early twenties.

She jumped down, hovering a few inches above the ground. Kadaj came to an abrupt halt in front of us, eyes widening at our appearance. However his glimpse of our new appearance was short as Minerva's blinding white light engulfed him, and when it dissipated, he was slumped over in a deep slumber.

"Shall I kill him?" She asked, and though it was my own voice, it sounded strange hearing her speak through my mouth.

'No, leave him be. I can take over from here,' I murmured mentally.

"I don't think so, Cerise. I gave you your chance to do things your way, now I will take matters into my own hands." I would've gasped in shock, had I control over my own body. I fought against her hold, pushing her away and out of my mind, but unlike before, it didn't work.

'What...' I thought, voice a bit sluggish, the mental pull having been a bit too much. A sword materialized in her hand as she approached Kadaj. 'Give me back my body, Minerva!' I screamed and she winced physically.

"This is for the greater good." She responded softly.

'Like hell! I won't let you kill him!' I shrieked mentally, pounding against the barriers she'd managed to put up in her short time in my vessel. She sighed.

"I will give you back your body once it is done. It shouldn't take long, losing his remnants will weaken him, and being in this body will take him by surprise. He would never expect you to kill him." She murmured, talking more to herself then to me by the end. She hovered over Kadaj's limp form now, pointing the tip of her sword at his head.

"Stop it, Cerise! This is for the best!" She hissed, pressing her fingertips against the edge of our eyes and pulling back, showing large wet droplets. "He has killed people you love, millions of innocents! He will kill this planet if you don't stop him." She reminded me fiercely.

'I don't care! I won't kill him, I won't! You can't make me!' I screamed, pounding my fists against the mental barriers once more. The sword trembled in her hand as I fought for control and she gasped and used her other hand to attempt to hold it steady. There was a groan beneath us and we looked down. Kadaj's eyes flickered open, and he peered up at us, first drowsy, then in shock, then in realization.

"Kill him!" Minerva shrieked and I jerked back, my body following suit. It stumbled back and fell against the ground, sword clattering out of our hands. I trembled, the two of us fighting for control. Kadaj sat up, meeting our gaze. I couldn't tell which set of eyes he saw-the scared little girl actually fighting for his life-or the strong goddess fighting desperately to end this once and for all. It didn't last long though, as a boot collided with the side of his head, once again knocking him unconscious. Today was just not his day. We looked up with wide-eyes, pink meeting red.

"Angel? What...why do you look like that?" She asked.

"Knock me out, now!" I shrieked, using all of my strength to gain control of my voice. She looked like she wanted to argue, but the desperation must've shown in my eyes because one moment I saw red eyes and then next I saw nothing.

I groaned awake, eyes fluttering open. Light streamed in through the windows, caressing the side of my face. I blinked several times before sitting up, looking around the room. I was back at the bar it seemed. I pushed the covers off of my body, seeing Tifa had helped me change into a blue night gown.

My eyes widened at the memories of last night and I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror, letting out a breath of relief. I was myself. The amount of relief I felt at that moment could not be fathomed and I collapsed back onto the bed. That was one hell of a mess last night. After several minutes of allowing last nights events to replay in my mind I stood back up and approached the wardrobe.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on a pair of white flats. This would suffice, I thought, with a shrug. I head downstairs, seeing Tifa was already up and about, serving some regular customers. I stood in front of the bar, greeting a few customers.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I asked, instantly retrieving the drink he wanted. Tifa continued on like this for a few hours, not speaking but just continuing to run the bar like always. When our regular morning drinkers finally left we closed up at noon for lunch. We still didn't speak much, working together to make lunch for ourselves and the kids.

"What happened last night?" She asked after several more minutes of silence. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"It's a long-"

"Yeah, I know." She interrupted, voice flat. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving me a scrutinizing look. "We've got time," She finished. I sighed once more, thinking about how to tell her as I continued to chop up tomatoes.

"Well, it all ties in with my special abilities. I-it's hard to talk about. But, I do have something. My diary, I wrote in it ever since I learned of what I was and where these...gifts came from. It should explain everything. Can we compromise on that for now?" I asked quietly. She was stern for a minute, until her gaze relaxed and she nodded.

"Alright, I guess that'll do for now. Just, please don't do that again. You scared me last night, running off like that." I nodded and she pulled me into a hug, one that I was grateful for. "I know it's hard, asking for help. But you have us now, and you don't have to do everything by yourself." She promised. I nodded, allowing myself to believe it for a moment.

But I couldn't delude myself for too long, lest I actually start to believe it. I pulled back and smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll go get the diary." I explained and she nodded. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I ran back into our shared room and kneeled down on the floor. I looked under the bed, grabbing my box of things and opening it up. The simple, pink diary sat atop the other stuff. I smiled down at it softly, and closed up the box, diary in hand. I shoved the box back underneath my bed and stood back up. I rushed back downstairs, feeling a bit cheerful that Tifa wasn't angry with me.

I jumped down on the last step and moved to walk into the bar. "Hey, Tifa, here it-" I cut off abruptly, jaw slackening at the sight in front of me. A thin silver blade was pressed against Tifa's throat and she stared at me with wide, terrified eyes. Denzel and Marlene stood in the corner, Denzel hiding Marlene from...him. A red mark sat across Denzel's cheek, showing that he'd tried to put up some form of a fight. I set the journal down on the bar counter. I returned my gaze to him.

"What are you doing here?" I all but hissed. He didn't speak, instead he seemed far more intent to hold my gaze. He motioned towards my left and I turned to look, unsurprisingly finding his remnants studying the situation, all with different expressions. Loz looked smug, Kadaj looked like he was still pretty ticked about last night, and Yazoo watched me carefully.

"I was content to allow your mischief, but no more. You will come with us, or I will kill them." His voice was so calm, but that wasn't what hurt. No, even in dire situations he had always managed to keep his voice smooth and calm, authoritative. But I could always tell by his eyes, whenever he felt guilt or pain or shame from anything you could see it in his eyes, no matter how well he managed to hide it to everyone else. But here and now, I didn't see that. He was the perfect mask of calm. He really would kill them, without a second thought.

"Denzel, Marlene. Come here." I ordered softly. They seemed hesitant but as no one made a move to stop them, they rushed over to me, huddling behind me. "What are you going to do?" I asked softly. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Are you going to kill her? It wouldn't surprise me, it wouldn't be the first time you've killed someone I care about right in front of my eyes." I said, barely containing the rage and pain and desperation. Still though, no emotion.

"If that's what it takes." Was his simple response. I motioned towards his remnants.

"Make them leave. I don't want them here." I ordered. Kadaj and Loz both opened their mouths to protest, but he cut them off and motioned for them to leave. Yazoo was the first to leave, Loz following soon after and then Kadaj. "Promise me you won't hurt them. Promise that if I go with you you won't come back and kill them." I continued.

"I have no interest in their pathetic lives. Come with me and I give you my word that they will not be harmed." He promised. I moved away from Denzel and Marlene. Marlene gripped my hand, eyes wide with tears. I smiled, crouching down and placing a kiss against her forward. I ruffled Denzel's hair and then stood back up. I approached him, stopping until I stood directly in front of him. Tifa and my eyes met briefly, and then the sword was moved from her throat and she rushed to the kids. He stared down at me, eyes unreadable. Then, he nodded and turned his back. "Let's go." He ordered smoothly. I sent them one last look and then followed after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The fact that I was hiding underneath my vanity in my dressing room should've been enough of a clue to everyone else, that I was completely terrified. Opening night, nine months of production, practice, and work and I knew that that would all go down the drain because my stage fright was choosing now to rear it's ugly head and frighten my courage away. I'd been mentally preparing myself for this for months now-little good it had done me. The play would be a disaster now-all thanks to me. _**

**_Why does the universe hate me so? What did I ever do to deserve such a crippling fear? Oh, right… Let's not get on that topic now. _**

** "****Cerise, I know you're in their! Open the door! It's almost time to open curtain!" **

**_Drats, they've found me. A locked door will do little to help me now that they've found my location. Well, I wasn't exactly being inconspicuous in the first place, but it doesn't really matter now. What am I supposed to do now, journal?_**

** "****Cerise please-Oh, ." **

**_Yikes!_**

**I squeaked, shoving my journal closed, ready to hightail it out the window. "Cerise, I'm going to give you five seconds to open this door before I break it down," Genesis sang. I scrambled up from under the vanity and towards the window, attempting to pry it open. There was a loud bang behind me, and the sound of the door breaking down.**

** "****Caught ya!" Genesis said, grabbing hold of my shoulder before I could bolt. I whined in annoyance, struggling in his hold. **

** "****Gen, come on! Don't make me!" I cried, pouting. **

** "****I've been waiting nearly a year for this show to start. I will not let you ruin it by running out on it. Besides, the President is in that crowd and he'll be very upset if he hears the show had to be cancelled because you refused to go on stage," he growled. I whimpered, reaching towards the window helplessly.**

** "****Can't-afraid." I muttered. **

** "****What are you more afraid of?" He whispered menacingly. "The stage or what I'll do to you if you don't go out on that stage?" The fight suddenly fled from my body at the prospect of what Genesis might-no, would do if I didn't go on that stage. He let go of me, satisfied I wouldn't run and I turned to face him. **

** "****Fine," I grumbled and looked to Lorelei and nodded. "alright, I'm ready to suit up." I said, voice still trembling with fear, but this time not with fear of the stage. Lorelei nodded and looked at Genesis. **

** "****Please leave, I need to get her ready." She said politely. He nodded, sending me a final death glare and then left. She closed the door and turned to the hanger behind it, pulling the costume off of the hanger. As the goddess, I didn't have too many parts, and I never changed costumes luckily. It was two different colors of pink, the top being a darker pink, and the skirt being a light pink. My midriff was shown, and I was glad all those years of training had kept me physically fit. There was gold and purples and blues as well, and the costume was actually pretty intricate. However it still managed to be light and easy to move around only thing that made it really difficult were the unattached sleeves that were long and hung down. My makeup and hair were already done so I didn't have to worry about that. **

** "****Cerise, you ready?" The director asked, knocking on the door lightly. I nodded at Lorelei and walked to the door, opening it. **

** "****Yep," I said. I gave Lorelei a final thumbs up and then left to take my place. I climbed two sets of stairs to get to the rafters, where I would be lowered by literal two wires attached to my back. The crew attached them and I took my waiting position. The lights dimmed as the curtains opened, the beginning fighting starting. A little girl, named Mariah, walked out onto the stage, all fighting moving around her. She stood lower left, spotlight falling on her. **

** "****Mama used to tell me stories of a time, long before I was alive, of a terrible war. She said that this war was between two forces; those of the light, and those born of the dark. Both wanted control over the land, but in the end, both sides ended up destroying it. And so, there was nothing left for either side. However, when the beautiful goddess of the land saw the destruction and pain, she descended from the skies." **

**That was my cue. Lights flared around me as I was lowered slowly over the stage. The warriors, who were previously fighting, now all had their swords on the ground, most looking sickly or defeated, some even weeping. My feet touched the ground and I practically glided over the top of it with the help of the cords. **

** "****She saw how her world had been destroyed by the greed and selfishness of mankind. But instead of being angry, she decided to give them another chance," I approached the fallen warriors, one by one, lightly tapping their shoulders. Each one rose, watching me in amazement. I danced through all of them and and then stood at the back of the stage, the cords lifting me up a few feet in the air. **

** "****You have destroyed my world with hate and greed. The beautiful land that I cultivated, are now nothing but a bloody, broken battlefield. But, it does not have to end this way. I will give you one more chance. I will recreate this land, in hopes of a peaceful future. However, if your kind ever sheds the blood of innocents on this land again, the land will return to it's barren state, and all shall perish. Do you agree to my gift?" I questioned loudly, voice regal and smooth. I was lowered to the ground once more and I stood, waiting for their response. One by one, each warrior lowered their heads and got down on one knee. **

**The music started up and I danced around the stage, starting to sing. **

****En dashe bu nobe shundu tie shutwu kewanu swa lei~****

** "****One by one, every warrior who had fought in the war disappeared and returned to the earth they had destroyed. And the land, was healed. Mama says she was just a girl when that happened, but she still remembers how the beautiful goddess had healed the world right before her eyes. And then, she returned to the heavens once more, never to be seen from again. But that to this day, her gift still lives on," I closed my eyes and lowered my head, being pulled back up into the rafters. **

**The story then goes on. My only other appearance is at the end of the play, when I face the prisoner. In the rest of the story, it tells of how through the years that have gone by, their has always been peace in the land. Until, the 'prisoner', burdened by jealousy and greed, kills his childhood friend. A war between two different groups of people begins, and before everyone's eyes, the wrath of the goddess is invoked, the gift taken and the lands once again barren and destroyed. **

**The prisoner, realizing it was his jealousy and greed that lead to the war and destruction of the land, goes on a quest to find the goddess and plead for her to heal the planet once more. Along the way, he meets the wanderer, a middle-aged man who had seen the destruction the first war bought and had spent the rest of his life seeking out the beautiful goddess who gifted them the planet in order to thank her. He joins the prisoner on his travels, and then they also gain the companion, the 'hero'. The hero is a soldier of war, who at first hates the goddess for taking away her gift, but later on learns that the people deserved it for their violence and bloodshed. Along the way, each man suffers many trials. The wanderer, becoming discouraged in his quest for the goddess, leaves his comrades and is never heard from again. The prisoner is gravely injured in a battlefield crossfire, and saved by a kind woman. **

**She nurses him back to health and eventually the two fall in love. However, he is haunted by his old quest, and the knowledge that he did not wish for his love to live in the deadlands anymore. He promised her that he would continue his journey to find the goddess and her gift, and heal the land for her. He swore to her that he would return afterwards, no matter what the costs. **

**And so, he continued on. But along the way, he is attacked by a demon, who wishes to stop the land from ever healing. It is then he reunites with his old friend, the hero. The hero gives his life to protect the prisoner, but before death gives him the whereabouts of the goddess. Swearing to his dying friend he would not fail, the prisoner continued. **

**And then, the finals scenes occur. The lights on the stage darken and I hurry out, standing behind a waterfall prop. The lights turn back on the prisoner finds the waterfall, which is said to be the only place on the planet to still be alive. There, he knelt before the waterfall. **

** "****Please, goddess of this land, I beg of you to heal this world. I am nothing but a sinful man who started this pain. I have travelled many miles and for very long in search of you. Please, give birth to this planet once more," He cried. I waited several moments before appearing out of the waterfall prop, wading through water until I reached the end of the pool of water in front of him. **

** "****You and your people do not deserve my gift. You cause pain and destruction wherever you wake, why should I offer you my gift a second time?" I asked, voice loud and unforgiving. He looked up from his position at my feet, meeting my eyes. **

** "****I have no reason, other than this is my fault. I was a greedy, selfish, and foolish boy who caused bloodshed with no purpose. I started this, and I beg for your forgiveness. We are not all bad." He pleaded. I narrowed my eyes. **

** "****Oh? How can you be so sure?" I asked. **

** "****I know a man, he was a boy when the first war caused the end of the world. He saw you heal the planet, and he's searched his entire life looking for you. His only wish was to thank you." He said. I waved a hand and the images of the wanderer drinking in a pub showed like a television picture in the waterfall. **

** "****This man? He gave up his search for me years ago. He is nothing but a drunk wallowing in his ale." I said calmly. **

** "****I know of a hero. He saved me from a demon, losing his own life in the process," He continued. I waved my hand once more and a picture of his fallen friend appeared. **

** "****This man? He fought in the war, shed many innocents blood. He hated me for many years, because I took a gift that I should never have given. Where is his righteousness?" I asked. **

** "****A woman! I was dying, and she saved my life! She ran onto a bloodied battlefield, risking her own life in the process, just to drag a half-dead man back to her home and save his life. She is the purest creature on this planet, that I know." He insisted. I waved a hand and the image of the woman with another man appeared in the waterfall. **

** "****This woman? Why, she lies with another man right now. Where is her purity?" I asked. He stared at the image helplessly, before shaking his head. **

** "****No! I know her, she would never do such a thing!" He insisted. **

** "****How do you know? Why would she be any different than the rest of these people, who sin and insult and destroy? how do you know she is as pure as you claim?" I asked. **

** "****Because I have felt her love!" he shouted, meeting my eyes with a fiery passion. "A love that strong cannot be anything but pure. I would do anything for her-"**

** "****Even give up the life of the planet?" I asked, interrupting him coldly. He stopped talking, seeing I had caught him in a trap. **

** "****I-" He started, but could not finish. **

** "****You travelled far and wide to ask for my assistance, to return the gift I bestowed upon this planet in hopes your people would learn the errors of their way. Would you give it up, the life of the planet, if I told you that I would require her soul to heal it? Could you give the soul of your lover to heal the planet?" I asked. He remained quiet. I waded closer to him. "You cannot? Peace, happiness, life; they all cost more than any war could pay. You ask for my gift and yet, you are not willing to give up the one thing you cherish most." **

** "****My life!" He shouted out suddenly, catching the goddess' attention. He stood up, grabbing hold of my shoulders tightly and meeting my gaze. "You're right, I cannot give her life for the planets. She deserves to see the beauty of this planet once more. But, I will give you my life. I will give you my soul to heal the planet, in place of hers." He promised. My hardened gaze softened and I smiled softly at the man. **

** "****Your love for her is pure." I stated and moved away from him, looking back at the waterfall and away from the crowd. I stared up at the sky. "That is the gift of the goddess. The love of those warriors, for their families, and the wish to atone for their sins. That healed this planet. These spirits, souls once ravaged by war, had turned into peaceful spirits of the land. You frightened them away when you shed the blood of innocents once more. But now, they are ready to return." I turned to face him once more. "Very well, we will bring life back to this planet once more. I will not interfere any longer. The fate of this planet is yours to decide upon. There will be war, destruction, bloodshed. You must continually fight against it. You and your kin, must fight to protect this planet and the innocent." I returned to my pedestal within the waterfall. **

** "****Thank you, goddess. I promise, I will protect this world." He turned to leave the stage. **

** "****Prisoner," I called, and he stopped. **

** "****Yes?" he asked, confusion across his features. **

** "****You are free. Return to your sweetheart." I said. He smiled and nodded, waving goodbye. I stood on my pedestal, and began to sing. **

**The lights dimmed on me as we see the prisoner returning to his sweetheart, who cries and rushes into his arms. I continued to sing through the happy reunion. Soon, the wanderer joined them as well, the prisoner hugging his old friend. Then, they watched together as the land around them healed. At the end of the song I returned to behind the waterfall and all of the lights on the stage darkened. The crowd erupted into cheers, jumping to their feet. The lights turned back on, and the ensemble appeared first, grabbing hands and bowing. Then it was the demon, and then the little girl. Then it was the prisoners sweetheart, and then me. I climbed down from the waterfall and appeared center stage, giving a small curtsey. I took my side by the rest of the cast, the wanderer, hero, and prisoner, taking center stage and bowing. Then we all did a group bow and the curtain was drawn. I was immediately engulfed in a group hug. **

**"****We did it!" Lorelei, who played a bar girl in the ensemble, squealed happily. I laughed, hugging with the others. We all hugged and chatted happily for a few more minutes, until unfortunately, our parade was ended. **

**"****Kiddos, great job!" Markus cheered, but his smile was elastic. Everyone else thanked and applauded him as well, but I was frozen. That look said nothing good. **

**"****What's wrong?" I spoke up and his eyes met mine. He sighed. **

**"****Nothing gets past you, does it Cerise?" He asked. Slowly, I shook my head. The others were quiet now, curious as well. "The President...didn't like our show." He said hesitantly. There were shouts of outrage throughout the entire cast, some curses and insults thrown Shinra's way, but mostly sadness. **

**"****Why? We were perfect!" Sally, the girl from the beginning, cried. **

**"****It's very complicated-" Markus started but I cut him off. **

**"****Propaganda." I spoke up, and Markus gave me a look stating that I was spot on. "LOVELESS centers on war and how it's wrong. Shinra has taken this as a personal offense, and as propaganda against the war with Wutai. Our show, though had nothing to do with any political matters, does center on a touchy topic currently. People could take it the wrong way, see it as a rebellion against Shinra. So, we're being shut down," I said, feeling disgusted with Shinra. **

**"****But that isn't fair!" **

**"****LOVELESS is a popular poem!"**

**"****We should revolt!" Markus winced and shook his head. **

**"****I'm sorry kiddos. We're done. If it weren't for Cerise, we might've been seen as traitors of war and imprisoned. We'll have to leave it be." He said solemnly. I clenched my fists. True, I'd been terrified to go out there today, but when I was out there it was fun and I enjoyed it. I spent nine months working on this, we all did, and I would be damned if I let this go that easily. **

**"****I'll talk to the President!" I spoke up, silencing the others protests. "Maybe he'll listen to me." I said. **

**"****Cerise," Markus sighed, and I glared at him. **

**"****I have to try," I insisted. "We all worked too hard on this to just give up." I said. They all nodded in agreement and I hurried back to my dressing room, changing out of my costume and pulling on a dark blue dress and pumps to match. I walked out, The president and Rufus, with Cissnei, Tseng, and Veld, waiting out of the doors patiently. Markus wasn't kidding-the president did not look happy. Rufus stepped forward, giving me one of his rare smiles and handing me a bouquet of roses. **

**"****Wonderful performance, Cerise." He said and Shinra 'humphed'. He glared icily at me. **

**"****When we get back, we're going to have a conversation," he said in what I supposed was a menacing tone. I nodded, admittedly a bit frightened by the angry glare in his eye. Cissnei and Tseng travelled back with me in a separate car, because apparently Shinra didn't want to sit in the same car as me. **

**"****Was it really that bad?" I joked, trying to lighten the tension in the air. **

**"****This is serious, Cerise." Cissnei said quietly, expression solemn. I sighed. **

**"****Is that why Rufus actually smiled at me?" I asked flatly and the two of them gave me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes. "We all know that if I thought this would be seen as some political stunt I would've said something," I insisted. **

**"****Tell the president that," Tseng said quietly. I got his point; okay, this was going to be a fun chat. We arrived back at HQ and I was immediately escorted up to Shinra's office. The second the door closed behind me, Shinra started his rather frightening lecture. I allowed him to rant at me for a good ten minutes before piping up. **

**"****Please sir, no one meant any harm," I said calmly and he glared at me. **

**"****Harm? I could have a revolt on my hands, all because of your stupid play!" He growled. I winced. **

**"****Sir, LOVELESS is a very popular poem, it's been performed on stage many times. Despite it being up for interpretation, it's always centered around war and-"**

**"****I don't give a damn about the stupid poem. This play is over," He said vehemently. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth." He growled. **

**"****No, please, we worked so hard-" I yelped as the back of his hand collided with my cheek and sent me sprawling to the ground. For such a fat old man, he had a powerful swing. **

**"****Veld, teach this foolish girl her place. When you think she's learned her lesson, send Cissnei to help her back to her room." The president said coldly. I closed my eyes, enduring every blow dealt without a peep. Soon into it, the president left, and Veld continued kicking me, stopping only after the first noise of pain I made let loose. I sat up, pushing back my tears and clutching my aching body. **

**"****You're too stubborn for your own good, Cerise." He warned with a sigh. **

**"****My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation, and your eternal slumber," I whispered. **

**"****Come on, Cerise. Let's get you to bed," I hadn't even realized Cissnei had arrived yet, but here she was, helping me to my feet. I whimpered as she touched one of the many forming bruises. She mumbled a short apology, supporting me as we walked down the hallways. Now normally I could take a hit, but being repeatedly kicked in the stomach, legs, arms, back, and pretty much everywhere a couple dozen times tended to be a bit much for me. **

**"****What happened to her?" A dark voice growled and I looked up, eyes meeting Sephiroth's in astonishment. That was Sephiroth? He looked so...dark, angry. His eyes were narrowed slits, his entire body tensed ready to fight, and his voice-I didn't even recognize it. He was terrifying and in a completely different way to normal. I've always known Sephiroth was dangerous, but I never believed he would hurt me. Though his rage currently wasn't directed at me, I felt he could set all of Midgar on fire just with his eyes. **

**He didn't wait for Cissnei to respond. He took me from her arms, lifting me up and glaring at her. "General," She started. **

**"****I will take Cerise back to her room." He said coldly, then turned his back to her without waiting for a response. He turned down several familiar hallways until finally stopping at my door. I didn't need to hand him my key card, he already had one just in case. He pushed the door open with one arm and then slammed it closed behind us. He set me down on the couch lightly, brushing stray light curls from my eyes. "What happened?" He asked, tone kinder but still masking his anger. **

**"****Shinra," I said and winced at the pain it brought to speak. He didn't need anything else. Though this was the first time something like this had ever happened, we both knew Shinra well enough to know it would've happened sooner or later. He nodded and pulled a heal materia out of his coat pocket. He readied to use it but I stopped him. I weakly grabbed hold of the materia and closed my eyes, laying my head back and focusing. I felt the orb become liquid and barely heard Sephiroth's sound of surprise as the liquid seeped into my skin, crawling through my veins and found the injuries, healing them all easily. I groaned, clutching at my head. Though my injuries were gone, it took energy to do such a thing. **

**"****Lifestream," I grumbled and he was up and in the kitchen in a moment, returning with my water bottle. I chugged half of the bottle, the pressure in my head lifting almost instantly. **

**"****What was that you just did?" He asked after I finished up. I closed the water bottle and set it on the coffee table, sitting up to face him. **

**"****What is done can always be undone. Lifestream is still lifestream, in whatever form." I said with a shrug. **

**"****But..it absorbed into your body," He pointed out, sounding deep in thought. I smiled lightly. **

**"****It does with everyone," I reminded him, but I understood what he meant. "I don't know why it did that, or why materia works better in it's natural form on me. It just does," I said. He was silent, regarding me carefully and I knew he was still angry from earlier. **

**"****I'll kill him," It wasn't a threat, but an offer. Despite his anger, Sephiroth was not a reckless man. He knew the consequences of his actions. It was also much more touching to know that despite the consequences, he'd still offer to kill Shinra for me. **

**"****That won't be necessary," I said calmly. "You're my protector, not my personal assassin," I continued.**

**"****Yes. Your protector," He echoed. **

**"****Besides, I can handle Shinra." I said with a scoff. I looked up at him and saw that despite my reassurances, he still looked worried. My face softened and I placed a hand on his cheek, capturing his attention once more. "I'm fine." I said softly. Something unrecognizable flashed through his eyes and I swear it felt like he leaned into my touch. Something warm fluttered in my stomach and I pulled away abruptly, wanting the feeling to cease. I was blushing, why was I blushing? **

**"****I have to return to training now. Will you be alright?" He asked and I nodded.**

**"****I'm just going to go to bed. It's kind of been a long day," I said with a humorless laugh. He didn't laugh with me. I started towards my bedroom door. **

**"****Cerise," He rumbled and I stopped, looking back at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and I nodded, sending him a small, tired smile. He nodded back and then turned, walking through the door and leaving me alone. I hurried into my room, closing the door behind me and jumping onto the bed, huddling into my pillows. **

**"****Goddess, save me," I whispered. **

**Okay, so sorry that took forever. I've been putting off updating for the sole purpose that I wanted to get ahead in my writing before I updated. No worries, this story is not forgotten, it is just very difficult to write sometimes. I'm working on it though.**

**If you guys liked this chapter please consider following and reviewing. It's not a must, but it does help me write and feel like it's worth writing! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was so silent, the ride to the capital. After he'd defeated Cloud he'd turned a skyscraper into the capital of the city, where he ruled over. We sat side by side in the back of the sleek black limo. He didn't look at me once while we drove but the tension between us was unmistakable. Finally we arrived at the skyscraper building and he stepped out, offering me a hand out. I ignored it, sliding out on my own. He closed the door behind me and escorted me inside. The building was lined with soldiers, all saluting as we walked passed. The remnants waited inside at the receptionist desk. Kadaj and Loz both smirked my way, but once more, Yazoo was unreadable. We walked passed the reception desk and got into an elevator. The doors closed and I finally turned to study him.

He was the same as I remembered. Long, silvery hair, mako blue-green eyes, tall, strong. Exactly what you might expect a warrior god to look like. He peered down at me, and I suspected he might've been doing the same-remembering. I wonder if I looked the same as before to him? Perhaps I appeared different, despite not having aged since our last meeting? Neither had he.

"Why am I here?" I asked softly. He didn't respond. "Hey, are you going to answer me?" I asked when he didn't respond. I sighed in annoyance and grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to look down at me. I met his gaze with a frown. "Why am I here?" I repeated.

"You are here because I want you here." I scowled at that.

"That's bullshit, and you know it," I shot back angrily. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him in annoyance. He looked at me over his shoulder, and it only managed to further irritate me that he gave nothing away. "Let me go back to my friends. I'm no threat to you," I reminded him. He turned to me fully, watching me silently, studiously, before he spoke.

"A threat is not my concern, information is. You know where the rebels are." He stated flatly. I bit my lip. Due to the circumstances in my past, I'm a very good liar. I just have one weakness; I can't lie to him.

"I'm not telling you anything," I responded stubbornly. For a moment I saw one of his old, dry smiles, the ones he'd give when I was being difficult, however it was long gone before I could fully document it.

"You'll talk," Kadaj said arrogantly, folding his arms and smirking. "They all talk, eventually," He sneered. I almost wanted to hit Sephiroth and blame him for letting his remnant talk to me like that, but then I remembered he probably didn't care. It was much sadder a thought than I originally expected.

He wouldn't protect me anymore.

I hid the pain and moved towards Kadaj with a scornful look. "I may not look tough, but I can and will break your legs." I growled in annoyance.

"Enough, Cerise." Sephiroth spoke up finally. I peered at him over my shoulder boredly, meeting his gaze flatly.

"Don't say my name like you have a right to it," I murmured coldly. For the first time I saw something flicker across his eyes-but before I could grab it and hold onto it, it was gone. Seems I'd have to get quicker at reading his emotions. Sephiroth turned to Yazoo.

"Take her toHojo," My eyes widened at that.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked before I could stop myself. All eyes turned to me. "You have got to be joking right now. You're really going to hand me over to Hojo, to be experimented on?" I could not believe this was happening right now. He wouldn't...He can't...but one look from his eyes told me all I needed to know.

He is.

Yazoo gripped my upper arm tightly and started pulling me down an empty hallway and down a set of stairs. We ended up in a rather large room, but nowhere near the caliber of Shinra's labs. There was equipment, computers, everything needed for basic research. And, Hojo. Or well, I think it was Hojo. Hojo had died long ago, but I knew of the synthetic life form he had created that stored all of his knowledge and memories. The robot looked to me and giggled insanely, moving towards us. I took a step back, but Yazoo kept me in place.

"A new play thing?" He asked, giddy. I gulped.

"Run experiments as you will. Do not injure her." He warned. The robot nodded testily and motioned towards the examination table. Yazoo pushed me towards the table and I had no other choice but to sit down. He pulled a pair of cuffs off of a table, and cuffed one wrist to the table. Yazoo then left.

I twitched occasionally in fear as the robot mumbled to itself, moving around the lab. "What is that?" I asked as he approached me, syringe in hand. He grinned maniacally.

"A concentrated shot of Mako." He informed me. I smiled dryly.

"Did Sephiroth not tell you? Mako doesn't alter-ow!" I shrieked suddenly as he poked the needle into my arm and injected the mako into my skin.

"When you were first created you were fully human, but your mother consumed large quantities of the lifestream in order to save your life-a foolish idea-but one that astoundingly worked. The lifestream not only managed to save your life but enhance your physical condition. You aged quicker, healed faster, and you didn't need the normal nutrients to survive. Instead, your body only required one thing to continue existing; mako. Without it, it would be the same as denying someone else water or food. Your entire existence is based on the fact that you were altered by mako." He finished his little speech. I huffed in annoyance as he moved away once more, gathering more items.

"I already know the story," I grumbled. "And even though that's true, it doesn't change the fact that mako only sustains me now-it doesn't change me." I pointed out.

"Now that-I believe to be false." He responded, still rummaging through several different items. "Your body grew a resistance to the lifestream-and then it required it to sustain it-but I don't believe it has stopped changing you. When did you stop aging?" He asked. I shifted uncomfortably. So they knew about that?

"I was about twenty-two," I admitted. He nodded and muttered to himself for several minutes.

"By that time You had consumed large quantities of the lifestream, correct? I believe that the lifestream has affected your growth rate vastly. At first, it excelled your birth rate, but it mellowed down after leaving the womb. Still, you required mako to continue existing, and so you continually consumed it day after day. However outside of the womb the mako changed in how it affected you, it reacted differently. Although I haven't yet established why, I do believe that when your body stopped accepting the mako and started requiring it, most of the mako went to keeping you alive instead of accelerating your growth. Still, small amounts of the lifestream you consumed went to altering the state of your body. What age did you learn you could speed up the process of materia creation?" He asked.

"I was five." I admitted.

"Marvellous," He muttered, and went back to rambling to himself. Finally he turned to me, another syringe in hand. This time the liquid was red and I instantly didn't like it.

"Your body has fused with the lifestream, little by little. It was required to live and now it is altering your genetic makeup. Truly astounding!" He was in awe and I had to refrain from scowling and hitting him. Why did scientists have to be so creepy?

"You have proof of your theory," I pointed out. "There's no proof that my body didn't just immediately change the second the mako was ingested." His eyes gleamed.

"You have no proof that it isn't." Okay, I guess he got me there. He moved closer, uncapping the needle on the syringe.

"What is that?' I asked nervously.

"Human blood." He admitted flatly. He looked into my eyes.

"That...could kill me!" I sputtered, moving away. He smirked.

"I doubt it." He responded, ignoring my panic and moving closer. "I believe your body has a high adaptability due to the intake of Mako." He moved closer and I inched as far away as I could.

"I will kick you." I warned, feeling much like that of a cornered animal. His grin was malicious and he moved forward, avoiding my kick and inserting the needle into my vein. The blood flowed into my bloodstream and I gulped. At first, nothing. And then the state of my body gradually changed. My heart started to beat faster, I started sweating, and I was burning up within minutes. He placed a metal arm on my forehead and pulled back, looking at it. He tisked.

"104.5" He tisked.

"What's happening?" I asked, laying back on the table to stop the building nausea.

"Either you're going into Acute immune hemolytic shock or the mako is reacting with the blood and attempting to expel it from the body. Both painful, only one you can die from." He said, voice full of pleasantry.

"What!" I screeched. I then gasped as pain started to jab at my body, mostly coming from the arm he'd injected the blood into me through. It felt like my insides were boiling and bubbling, burning away through my skin. I let out a blood-curdling scream, writhing on the table in pain. "It burns!" I shrieked, clawing and clutching at the table. Looking over at Hojo, he was busily writing away in a notebook. If I wasn't in so much pain I'd tear him apart! On cue the clones walked in, each with a varying degree of emotion on their face. Kadaj smiled sadistically, watching with earnest at my pain. Yazoo looked completely indifferent, though I noticed his eyes watched me carefully. Loz actually looked like he was about to cry, and seemed to move forward to help me, but Kadaj put an arm out.

"What are you doing Loz?" Kadaj hissed at his brother maliciously. Loz looked conflicted, looking between his brother and myself. Despite the terrible pain running through my veins, I couldn't help but grin and give a short, pained laugh. All three sets of eyes turned to me questioningly. I laughed again. I winced, letting out another scream and then looked to them to answer.

"Your big brother was my protector." I answered. Loz's eyes widened, Yazoo and Kadaj's narrowed. I smirked painfully in response and then laid back down, breathing heavily as I tried to fight through the pain.

"Enough, brother. We have things to do." That was Yazoo. Silence, and when I looked over once more the three brothers were gone. Good, let me suffer in peace.

The pain didn't settle for two long hours. When it finally did, Hojo robot was still there, scribbling away furiously in his notebook. I sat up, dry heaving a couple of times before finally settling down.

"You're alive." He said, once he noticed me. I glared furiously at him, holding my hand out palm towards him. Red energy built up in my palm and shot out towards him. The blunt of the masamune blocked it just in time, the blast bouncing off and hitting into a wall behind me. I glared heavily at Sephiroth as he approached.

"I thought I told you not to injure her." He calmly told Hojo. He giggled maniacally and went back to his notes. He turned to me. "Come with me." He ordered. I silently stood up, refusing to show weakness. He lead me out of the labs and up two flights of stairs. He stopped in front of a simple wood door and pushed it open. I looked inside. It was a simple bedroom with a twin bed with white sheets and pillows, an oak dresser, and two bedside tables. "You can stay here," Was all he said, and then he turned to leave.

"Stop," I ordered with a commanding tone of voice; it was my 'no shit' voice, that even Rufus Shinra himself couldn't help but listen to. Sephiroth stopped, but didn't turn around to face me. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through? What you've put everyone through? Do you even care? I know you used to. You used to hate yourself for what you did to me, for what you did to Elys. And yet, here we are. You sent me to the one person I was most afraid of, and for what?" I yelled, tears building in my eyes. He didn't say anything. I clenched my fists and punched the wall to my left.

"To save your life." I froze. Did he really just say that? No, I had to have misheard him.

"What?" I asked. He turned to face me, face calm but his eyes told me everything; he was being completely honest with me.

"I spent a lot of time in the lifestream. There's no way you should survive the amount of Mako surging inside of you." He answered.

"I'm a rare case, my bodies adapted-"

"Yes, you've adapted." He interrupted. "but Mako is still toxic to you." He answered. I scrunched my brows in confusion and shook my head.

"I don't...understand what you're getting at." I admitted. He took hold of my arm, flipping it over to show my veins. Purple-blue veins, the lifestream running through them as we speak.

"I'm not the only one with a god inside of my head, am I?" He murmured. My eyes widened in shock and I looked up at him. He stared down at me levelly and nodded, pulling away, having proved his point. He turned away once more. "Our fates were sealed the second we were created. You and I are born enemies. Despite that, I do not want to kill you. I do not want you to die, Cerise." With that, he was gone. I collapsed on the floor of the room, staring at my hands, trembling. Was he telling the truth?

"Minerva. Minerva, is he telling me the truth?" I whispered. There was silence for a moment, before she appeared, this time as the face of Aerith. She kneeled down in front of me and took my hands. Our eyes though, they were the same. Bright pink.

"From the second you were born, you have been living on borrowed time. I gave you life for a purpose, Cerise. The lifestream has given you time, but it is running out." She murmured. I pulled away from her.

"I don't understand, I thought...I thought my body had adapted to the mako." I responded, looking to her for help. She shook her head.

"Human bodies were not meant to contain so much power. The lifestream runs thickly through your veins. It keeps you alive, but it is also slowly killing you. This is not something I am capable of stopping. Your body will one day become a part of the lifestream." She disappeared. I hugged my arms around myself, trying to ease the tremors wracking my body. How could this be?

Shorter chapter than normal, but I really wanted to get it out for you guys. Plus, lots of important info in this chapter. Next chapter will be a past chapter, but I'm not sure if it will be a lighter chapter or if I'll keep up the storyline with the darker content. Let me know what you think! As it is a past chapter I have more freedom with which chapter to post, but I'll need to know soon! Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed please review and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, why don't you tell me what it's like living at Shinra HQ?" I grit my teeth and smiled at the reporter. This guy was grilling me on every difficult question he had in his arsenal. It was very apparent he wanted to expose me or Shinra, or both, as liars. I mean, it was true, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Shinra is an incredibly compassionate and generous host. He-"

"Yes, yes, that's the same thing we hear every time. No offense dear, but it sounds rehearsed. Why not give the truth?" he persisted.

"That is the truth," I said calmly, while trying not to rip his head off. "It must seem rehearsed because I am asked the question often and my answer never changes. I speak the truth when I say Shinra is a very kind host and I'm very grateful for all he's done for me." Please stop asking, I'm getting sick of spitting out the same ridiculous lie.

"That bad?" Angeal asked as I walked out of the cafe, my polite smile immediately turning into a scowl.

"They think that if they repeat the same questions that I'll slip." I grumbled. He patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Where's Seph today?" I asked curiously, realizing that Angeal was my only escort today. Shinra only ordered that I have either two turks or one SOLDIER with me when I went out in public, but the three musketeers usually all came to get me together. Genesis was on a mission, but I had no idea where Sephiroth was.

"He got called to Junon abruptly. He left only an hour ago," He said apologetically but I waved it off.

"Not a big deal, just curious. So, I heard you're training a new third class." I said and he grinned.

"Well, it's not official yet. I still have one test for him before I recommend him moving up to third." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What test is that?" He smiled sheepishly at me and I scowled when I realized what he meant. "Again?" I grumbled and he laughed.

"Well I fear if he goes up against me, he won't get to really showcase his skills…"

"Because you'll beat him too quickly." I said, glowering at him. "You know, I may not be first class material, but I'm still better than a cadet-hell, I'm better than a third class. I'm at least a second class newb thank you very much." I ranted.

"Sorry, but there's another reason I want him to fight you." He stated seriously.

"Which is?" I asked, motioning for him to continue speaking.

"You fight like a girl," I started walking away from him, positively burning with anger.

"That's not how I meant it!" He called, running after me. "Sorry, it came out wrong." He looked down at me, worried I was truly angry.

"Explain," I said flatly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well for one thing, you're faster than most men." He pointed out. "You're not all slash the sword and block, you're evasion, agility, flexibility. The cadets have only ever gone up against each other and level one monsters. Honestly they all think it's as easy as waving a sword around." He grumbled, showing his irritation with the recruits. I grinned and rolled my eyes, punching his shoulder.

"Fine, but only your new student. I don't want Shinra finding out." I said, my mood instantly darkening at the mention of that positively vile old man. It'd been two weeks since the incident and I still wanted to break the man's spine every time I see him. Angeal and I continued to talk about simple things, until I got a stinking suspicion we were being watched. While Angeal continued to tell me about his recent mission to Kalm, I carefully watched around us. Finally, my eyes landed on two men wearing tailored suits, one with vibrant red hair, the other bald. I pretended to not have seen them, secretly pulling out the only weapon I kept on me-a small, easily concealed throwing knife. Aiming, I flicked my wrist, sending the knife rushing through the air.

"Not cool, yo!" I grabbed the training sword from Angeal's belt and darted towards the two men, grabbing the red haired one (who was now missing several strands of long hair) and pointed the sword at his throat. I smiled pleasantly at his partner.

"You mind telling me why the hell you're watching us?" I snapped.

"Hey, yo, girly we meant no harm. We're new Turks-that's Rude and I'm Reno. Our first assignment was to watch after you, make sure no harm came to ya, yo." He said. Angeal approached, standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Well I already have a protector." I said sweetly and eyed Angeal. "I know it's against your morals and stuff to aid me in this, so can you just...look away? I need to know what these two are really up too." I said. He suddenly became very interested in the pavement and I turned back to the two of them, smiling pleasantly.

"Who sent you to watch me?" I asked and Reno looked to Rude for help. Neither of them responded and so I moved to my next plan of attack. I brought the sword back from Reno, but just as he breathed of relief I placed it against the skin of my arm. "Tell me, before things get bloody. Imagine what Shinra might do when I tell him how you two new turks attacked me." I said sweetly.

"Cerise," Angeal warned, but I ignored him.

"He wouldn't believe that-" Reno started, but I sliced a small, thin cut into my wrist and he cut off.

"You're just a couple of new recruits. Shinra has known and protected me for years. I'm like a daughter to him." Now these lies, these came easily from my lips. Shinra would take the word of Veld over mine any day, but these idiots didn't need to know that.

"What about you?" the one named Rude asked, motioning towards Angeal. "You just gonna let her do what she wants?" He asked.

"It's best to just tell her what she wants to know," He said, avoiding his question carefully. "None of us are getting out of this till you do." He warned. I made a deeper cut, wincing in pain, but refusing to give in.

"Or maybe I'll tell Sephiroth." I said darkly and the both of them froze. My smirk was positively devious. "I'm sure you've heard of the rumors, right? We've been close ever since he saved me." Now, this was a lie I wasn't comfortable telling. Not only would I never lie about something like this to Sephiroth, I also wouldn't need to. I whimpered slightly as I moved the blade from the first wound and moved to make another.

"Fine, yo!" Reno shouted, stopping me. "It was an order issued by Tseng. We don't know who ordered him, but we know it came from the labs." I froze in my spot,eyes widening in fear. Why would the labs be interested in me? The sword clattered to the ground and I turned, running from the group of men. Terror ran through my veins, and I knew I had to get away now while I still had the chance. If anyone from the labs was watching me, it wouldn't be long before they found out the truth, not when they had the turks scoping me out. I knew it was strange some unidentified Turks were watching me, especially when I already had Angeal to walk with me, but I hadn't expected…

"Cerise!" Angeal hollered after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. Even he didn't know the truth, no one did. No one but Sephiroth. I kept running, ignoring anyone who might've spoke to me or run into me. I ran until the darkness washed over me, and I knew it was night. I shivered in the cold and took out my cell phone. I had fifteen missed calls and twenty text messages. Most of them were from Angeal, but I had two text messages from Cissnei and a missed call from Sephiroth. I dialed his number, calling him back. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey it's Cerise. I'm sorry I missed your call." I started, unsure of what I should add next. "Um...I think the labs are spying on me. Call me back as soon as you can." I said and shut the phone, sighing.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A sweet voice asked behind me and I jumped, letting out a gasp. I whirled around, facing a girl a couple of years younger than me. She was very pretty in a natural way, with light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a simple blue dress and smiled kindly at me. Something about her struck me as familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. To any other person, I would've faked a smile, told her I was quite alright and thanked her for her concern. However, there was something so real about her that made me want to be real in return. And so I did something I hadn't done in a while-I cried.

It was disgusting,really. Big, wet tears crawled down my cheeks and an obnoxious sob erupted from my throat. I collapsed right there, uncaring how helpless and vulnerable I was. It was the first moment in so long I'd focused on something other than my own guilt and shame. At that moment, I was sad. In truth, I had been sad for so long, I just ignored it. I piled it away with the things I didn't have time for and eventually I began to believe it just didn't exist. But it did, and it does, painfully so. And finally, finally, I was allowing my sadness to rear it's ugly head.

I was so absorbed in it, I didn't notice at first that she'd grabbed hold of my hand. Only after my sobs had quieted and I was brought back to the real world, did I notice her hand holding onto mine. I looked up at her through tear filled eyes and she smiled kindly.

"My name's Aerith. Why don't you come back to my house for some tea?" She asked kindly. I sniffled and nodded. She lead me through the streets until finally coming to a small quaint house surrounded by flowers. She invited me inside, where I met her mother, Elmyra, and we sat down at the table.

"You're Cerise Shyr." Her mother instantly recognized me. She was wary at first, obviously not a fan of Shinra. And so, because I needed to confess, and because I found these two women to be trustworthy, I confided everything.

Not about my powers, but my lies, the bad things I had done. And they listened. I broke down crying several times through it, but after a couple of hours, I managed to tell them everything. I even told them about my fear of the labs, though I left out my powers. Surprisingly, they didn't judge me either.

"Huh, so the face of war is a fake." Elmyra said nonchalantly and I looked down at the cup of tea in my hand.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just didn't know what to do. And now, I'm stuck with no chance of escape. Everyone on Gaea knows what I look like. People who hate Shinra will kill me or kidnap me, and if I abandon Shinra he'll stop at nothing to kill me." I said miserably.

"Why? You're not a threat to him." Aerith said innocently.

"If I'm not with him, I'm against him. Besides, I know secrets I shouldn't. And I'm the face of war. If I go and say something against Shinra, people might start to listen. People already question me constantly about the honesty behind my stay at HQ." I said.

"I'm sorry kid." Elmyra said apologetically. I shrugged.

"It's my fault." I murmured. Aerith stood up suddenly, a look of determination within her green eyes.

"I may know someone who can help you. Come on!" She chirped, grabbing hold of my hand and running out of the house. She pulled me through the streets of Midgar until arriving at an old, abandoned church. She pushed the doors open, walking in. She turned to me and smiled, motioning for me to follow. I did so hesitantly, looking around the church carefully.

"Aerith, get away from her." I froze. That voice, I knew that voice.

"Tseng." I said coldly, whirling around. He stood behind the front doors, pushing them back closed and stepping further into the church. He eyed me carefully, before looking at Aerith.

"She's dangerous," He warned. "She's not human." I gasped slightly. How did he- There is no way he could've known. I whirled on him, lunging and tackling him to the floor, lacing my hands around his neck. Aerith gave a small shriek and ran across the church.

"Please stop!" She yelped but I ignored her.

"What do you know?" I hissed, tightening my grip around his neck when he squirmed. He stared up at me emotionlessly.

"I know enough." He said calmly. More tears built in my eyes, and I tightened my grip once more. He squirmed slightly, clearly becoming uncomfortable from my grip but made no other sudden movements.

"Tell me what you know!" I shrieked, tears dripping from my eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Cerise, what's going on?" Aerith asked nervously.

"Cissnei heard something strange the night of your birthday when you speaking with Sephiroth. She felt some loyalty to you, but ultimately she reported it to me. I managed to obtain a blood sample after one of your secret training sessions with the SOLDIER first class. I sent it down to the lab to be tested. Do you know what came up?" He asked lowly and I bit back a sob. "High levels of mako, non-diluted. You shouldn't be in your right mind, let alone alive. No one can survive the amount of mako in their bodies, it would consume them." He murmured. I loosened my hold on his neck and moved away from him, sitting down on the floor.

"Who else knows?" I whispered.

"Cissnei, Dr. Hojo and myself. I plan to tell the president first thing in the morning." He said calmly, standing up and straightening his suit. I gasped and cried more, wiping at my face to rid it of tears."What are you?" He asked, walking closer to me. I sniffled and looked up at him, vision blurry.

"When I was a baby, still in my mothers womb, my mother had a terrible accident. Only one of us could survive. She could have surgery and in return lose me, or forget the surgery but die of the injuries and stress of childbirth. All the doctors said she should've just had the surgery. I mean, in the accident I'd been hurt as well. There was only a fifteen percent chance I would survive through the rest of the pregnancy and birth. But she refused to give up on me. Long story short, she spent the rest of her pregnancy with me beside the lifestream. She drank it every day and ate berries from a bush nearby. While it ended up weakening her, slowly driving her mad, it healed me. And more." I said quietly. I stood up, still crying but no longer a sobbing mess.

"My mother gave birth to me. She fell into the lifestream, as did I. She died, the lifestream had other plans for me. I floated through it until I was saved by a woman. She gave me a name and a home until it became too dangerous for me to stay with her. So, she sent me to Wutai to a friend of hers. I stayed with her until the war started." I murmured.

"Until Sephiroth killed her." He finished and I nodded. "You were never a slave in Wutai. You lied so that you could hide in the most inconspicuous place possible-the place no one would ever assume you would hide. And you betrayed Wutai, my people, just to keep yourself safe." It was the first time any sort of emotion crossed into his voice. He sounded disgusted. I glared at him.

"You think I'm proud of what I did? I hate myself everyday for betraying innocent people, people who were my friends! But you don't know how it feels to be afraid every second you're alive. Cissnei ever tell you about the violent nightmares?" I asked and slowly, he shook his head. "I'm terrified! Every moment, even asleep, I live in fear of what Shinra, of what those scientists will do to me if they find me, find out what I am! I hated myself for what I did, but I was too afraid to stop it! So yes, I betrayed Wutai. I pretended to be something I'm not. But don't pretend to understand why I did it. You don't know how it feels to be me." I yelled, clenching my fists. He was silent. I looked over at Aerith, who was watching out exchange quietly.

"What will you do now?" He asked quietly, stepping closer.

"What will you do?" I countered. "Try and drag me back to HQ? I'll fight and run for the rest of my life if I have to, I will not be a science experiment." I warned.

"Go," he said so quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked.

"Go. Run and don't ever come back to Midgar. If I see you again, I will have to capture you and take you back to HQ." He warns. I was shocked-Tseng was going to let me go? I looked over at Aerith-maybe even Turks could sympathize. I sent him a silent thank you and looked at Aerith. She still looked confused, but smiled softly and nodded. I nodded back a thanks and turned and ran.

I didn't look back.

First thing I did when I arrived in Junon was buy a cheap bottle of hair dye and get a run-down hotel room. I said goodbye to my white-blonde locks and emptied the contents of dye into my hair carefully. I stepped into the shower (I was in serious need of one three day trip of riding in the back of a cargo truck) and washed the dye out of my hair and then cleaned myself up before stepping out. My hair was jet black. When dry, it almost looked like it had hints of red in it as well. I no longer looked so alien either, with my unusual hair color faded from existence. My eyes were still very noticeable though-bright cerise pink isn't exactly easy to conceal. But at least now no one would notice me at first glance and I could move through the city.

I threw the bottle of dye away and changed into the new clothes I'd bought-it was a lucky thing I always kept gil on me when I left HQ or I would've been broke. Still though, I was quickly running out of gil. The clothes I'd bought were cheap and meant to help hide my identity further. I was mostly seen in dresses and designer clothing. Now, I wore ripped jean shorts, sandals, and a black tank top. I grabbed my purse and hung it over my shoulder. I headed out of the hotel and started searching the town. Sephiroth was here with a group of infantrymen and regretfully-two turks. If they were still here, they would be at the reactor. And considering the problems the reactor was having, they would be here at least another day.

Luckily this wasn't my first trip to Junon and I knew the city fairly well. I found the path to the reactor and rushed up it, getting their within the hour. Just as I thought, they were here. I snuck around the side, hiding in wait for Sephiroth. It'd only be a few days since everything had happened, but I knew Shinra already had everyone on high alert looking for me. It seemed like I had waited forever, until I saw wisps of silver hair. I darted out, grabbing hold of his arm. He reacted instantly, moving to grab Masamune, until he caught sight of my face.

His eyes widened, and quickly grabbed hold of me and moved behind the reactor so we wouldn't be seen. "Shinra has everyone looking for you." He warned and I nodded.

"I know. I just had to come say goodbye. I don't know if we'll ever be able to meet again." I said sadly. I really didn't want to leave him behind-he was my best friend. But I didn't have much choice.

"I'll come with you." He affirmed and I shook my head.

"You can't." I reminded him.

"It's my job to protect you, remember?" He said quietly, but he knew my reasons outweighed his own even without hearing them.

"As much as I would love for you to come with me Seph, we both know I'm already too recognizable. If you come with me we'll just be found quickly. Besides, you can still protect me being in SOLDIER. I'm going to miss-"

"Cerise Shyr!" We both froze. Standing behind Sephiroth, was a group of Infantrymen. Upon hearing my name, the two turks joined them. I cursed and Sephiroth pushed me behind him, bringing Masamune in front of him.

"You would protect a fugitive, General?" One of the turks asked, pulling out her phone. She was going to tell Shinra! I leaped forward, throwing my arms out.

"Don't!" I yelled and a blast of yellow heat ran straight from the middle of my palm and to the group of enemies. The second it hit them, it sparked and flashed and recoiled-sending me flying back. I sat up quickly, staring at my palm in shock. Some of the sparks still resonated in my palm and clenched my fist and then unclenched, the sparks disappearing.

"Cerise, are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, kneeling down beside me and scanning his eyes over my body for wounds. I nodded, eyes wandering over to the group of infantrymen and turks. They were all lying on the ground, unmoving. I couldn't even see them breathing. The ground around them was charred and dead.

"Did I…" I trailed off, looking up at Sephiroth. He nodded gravely.

"You didn't do that with materia, did you?" He asked carefully and I shook my head, and though it didn't show, I was starting to freak out. He helped me stand up and we approached the group of them.

"Are they alive?" I asked and he have me a long, emotionless look.

"I don't think so. You hit them with the force of a fully powered green materia. If the blast didn't kill them instantly, I doubt they'll be alive for much longer." He murmured. I moved forward to heal them, but he grabbed my arm lightly. "Don't, Cerise. It's better this way." He reminded me and I watched their bodies. I had killed them. And because they would put Sephiroth and myself in danger, I had to keep them that way. I never thought I could feel more terrible than when I did lying about my stay in Wutai, but I learned that was a lie. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't want to look at them anymore.

"We should go." Sephiroth murmured. I pulled away and nodded. We left the reactor, hurrying into the center of town and towards the hotel I was staying at. "Where will you go?" He asked quietly and I hummed in response.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Will you send word once you're there?" He asked. I gave him a quiet glance and he nodded. He already knew the answer to that question.

"Too dangerous to let anyone know where I am. Phone calls can be overheard, people can be paid off, mail can be intercepted." I answered quietly. I unlocked the hotel door and invited him in. It wasn't a good idea to talk out in the open. I closed the door behind us and looked at him silently, not entirely sure what to say next.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. I blinked in surprise.

"For what?" I asked, approaching him. He met my eyes, gaze soft and sorrowful.

"I couldn't protect you." He answered and I sighed.

"You've done more than anyone else could have. You got me lifestream, kept my secret, and have been the only person I have ever had." I said and despite my normally strong and controlled nature, I started tearing up.

"What about Angeal and Genesis? Cissnei and Rufus?" He asked and he reached out, placing his large hand on the side of my face. It was strange-I'd always been the touchy one-I was always the one who initiated the hugs and hand holding. He allowed it but I'd always thought it made him uncomfortable. So it was unusual for him to be the one to initiate physical contact. Still, it was nice. I leaned into his touch, placing my small hand over his.

"Angeal and Genesis are my friends, yes, but they've never known what you know. And Cissnei, she betrayed me to Tseng. Rufus was more like an associate or ally. He admired my bravery and kept up appearances, but that was all really. You are the only person in this world that I can trust. The only person I want to trust." I admitted. He enveloped me in a hug-which again was unusual-but nice nonetheless. I pulled back a few seconds later and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I've got to escape and you need to go report what happened before someone else does." I whispered, tearing up again. He cupped the sides of my face and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss onto my forehead. It was his silent goodbye.

"Keep yourself safe." He murmured. I nodded, and then, he left. I wasted no time packing up and heading out. I still had a fair amount of gil so I'd use that to get a plane ride somewhere. I had a long journey ahead of me, a new life to start. I tried not to look back.

So...that just happened. I'm a little unsure if Tseng is in character, but he and Sephiroth both are hard characters for me to write. Anyway, let me know what you think! Next chapter will also be a past chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**This Chapter takes place before Cerise leaves Shinra but after the incident with the LOVELESS show. I hope you enjoy! Note that I've back tracked for a reason-I'm not just going to change up the flow to mess with you, I promise! Anyway, this chapter might be a bit shorter than the others because it has a part two. After that, we will probably have a present time chapter and then go back to where we last left off with Cerise in the past. **

**Also a bit shout out to everyone who has been reviewing, following, and favoriting, especially Womble619 who has never failed to leave an uplifting review that always brightens my day and makes me want to write better and faster! Please enjoy everyone!**

_The fact that I had an actual date with Rufus Shinra was both frightening and shocking. Though Rufus and I managed to stand each other's presence, you could hardly call us friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend. Apparently, the rest of the world didn't see it that way, especially Shinra. I think this may have been his plans from the very beginning, setting Rufus and I up together. I just wish I had noticed it earlier, I may have left before I got myself into this mess. _

_It's not that Rufus wasn't handsome-he was. Goddess knows all of the girls he's taken to his bed just from his looks, he often didn't even need to mention his money and power. It was annoying-it was so much easier to bully him when I had something to go off of-unfortunately the universe had felt that money and status hadn't been enough-make the guy attractive while you're at it, give the guy an unfair playing field! How annoying. _

_Still, I could have worse dates. I could be going out with Tseng, or Shinra Himself. The last one just sent a shiver down my spine diary, I'm not even joking. Cissnei has also been pouting all day. Not like a normal person though, no, like a turk. Which means I also almost ended up with a broken rib several times today. _

_It's almost time to go. We're going to some fancy restaurant and Shinra had gotten me a new dress and shoes. Genesis and Angeal have been making fun of me all day. I finally whacked Genesis upside the head when he started making kissy faces. He's been sulking ever since. Wish me luck, Diary. Goddess knows I'm going to need it. _

I stood up, placing my diary back in it's drawer by my bedside and walking towards the mirror. I may only be fifteen, but I looked at least three years older. The dress Shinra had bought for me was much more mature than I was used to, It was much more form fitting than my other dresses, though not nearly as tight as the dresses I'd seen Scarlett wear. It was a crimson color, contrasting well with my ivory skin and light hair. It had a sweetheart neckline that made my breasts look bigger than they actually were. I wore black heels with the dress and diamond stud earrings.

My white blonde hair was pulled up atop my head in an elaborate up-do. My makeup was darker than normal, but not quite scandalous. There was a knock at the door before Cissnei walked in. She gave me a quick lookover and then nodded her approval. She still looked peeved though.

"You look beautiful," She complimented. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and it's all for a man I hate," I grumbled. Her expression soured.

"Rufus has protected you many times, even from his own father. You should thank him." She warned. I scowled.

"Rufus Shinra only ever does things for himself. Both of the Shinra's do." I said bitterly. I moved to walk passed her but she gripped my arm, stopping me.

"You need to let what happened three months ago, go. Shinra has helped you more than he has hurt you." She reminded me. I scoffed, ripping my arm from her grip. I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I will never forget," I whispered coldly.

"Okay, so don't forgive Shinra. But Rufus has done nothing but help you." She insisted. I studied her carefully.

"How many times have you been to his bed, Cissnei?" I asked. She remained quiet. I nodded.

"Right. You would defend him to the end of the earth. Look in his eyes Cissnei, the next time you spend a night in his bed. There is nothing there. No light, no kindness. He's cold." I left her after that, walking down the hallway by myself until I arrived at the front doors, where the limo was waiting. Rufus stood outside the limo, holding the door open for me.

"Cerise," He greeted. I didn't spare him a look.

"Rufus," I responded icily. I crawled into the limo, him following soon after, closing the door behind him. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before he spoke.

"Try to be pleasant tonight. It's not as if I want to be here either," He grumbled.

"Yes, because that makes me want to be pleasant." I responded sarcastically. He sighed and turned to look at me, catching my gaze.

"We both know that at the end of our dinner, I'm going to ask you a question. And we both know that to protect yourself, you are going to say yes. You have two options; be pleasant, or be miserable. The end result is the same." I turned away from him, deciding instead to watch out the window. As if the goddess could hear the inner thoughts of my mind, it started to storm. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent.

The limo driver opened our door for us and I stepped out, reluctantly taking Rufus' hand to keep up appearances. We were being swarmed by reporters, all asking annoying and repetitive questions. We ignored them and continued into the restaurant. The hostess took one look at us and grabbed some menus, escorting us to our table. We were quiet as we ordered. Only when our waitress left to order our meals, did we speak.

"If you ask me that question, I will make your life miserable." I threatened vehemently. He rolled his eyes, propping his head on his hand boredly.

"We both know I have no choice, just as you do. Besides, it's not as if you'll be marrying a troll, Cerise." He said, his voice taking a tone of arrogance. I scoffed at that.

"No, more like a demon." I responded. He scowled at that.

"I've never been cruel to you." He defended.

"But you've been cruel to others." I pointed out argumentatively. "I've seen the way you treat underlings. You try to control people with fear. I'm warning you now, you won't do that with me." I all but growled. He scoffed.

"I learned that when we were children, Cerise. Nothing has to change, besides a title in our relationship." He explained flatly.

"I don't want to marry you." I said bluntly.

"You're acting like a child." He growled, eyes flashing with hidden anger. He was quickly growing irate with my behavior, but I was too upset to care.

"I am a child!" I nearly screamed. "Fifteen is not an adult, not even close! Don't make me do this, Rufus. We have respected each other's intellect for years now, please, continue to respect mine, respect both of our own wishes." I pleaded.

"Be quiet!" He hissed, looking around the restaurant quickly to see if anyone had noticed my lapse in character. " And don't beg, it's pathetic." He warned. I stopped talking after that, pushing back tears. Our food arrived and we were both silent as we ate. After dessert, he stood up, brushing himself off, and then kneeled in front of me. I fought to push back tears as he pulled the box out of his pocket, showing off a beautiful diamond ring. He asked the words. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. With the rest of the restaurants attention, I answered.

Sealing my fate, he placed the ring of my left hand. The restaurant cheered. I cried. Everyone thought it was from happiness.

I wondered just how ignorant these people were. Could no one really tell the difference between tears of happiness and tears of despair? How could they be so blind to my obvious pain? I continued to cry as we got back into the car and drove off.

"Stop crying," Rufus ordered flatly, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. I glared at him, and without thinking, brought my leg up shoved my foot into his stomach. His eyes widened comically and he bent over, clutching at his stomach and letting out a groan in pain.

"Stop crying," I mocked and nearly jumped out of the car as the driver opened our door out front of Shinra Headquarters. I ran inside to avoid reporters and anyone else nearby. Genesis and Angeal stood outside my doorway, and gave teasing smiles when they saw me walking down the hallway.

"How did it...go…" Genesis trailed off as he noticed my utter state of despair. His joking smile quickly turned into a frown, concern filling his eyes. Angeal looked the same. I sent both of them a glare, and then stormed past them and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. There was immediate knocking on my door by Genesis, demanding to be let in. I almost laughed; just like Genesis to be forceful and harsh when in need of comfort and kindness. I didn't blame him though; It's who he is. Besides, it all came from the same place; concern for his friend. I heard Angeal murmur something quietly to Genesis and the knocking and shouting stopped abruptly.

Once they were gone, I took a deep steadying breath and tried to calm my tears. It took a while, but I finally managed to calm down. Wiping tears from my cheeks, I walked into my small kitchenette and opened the fridge, pulling out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. I lied in bed eating, watching cartoons until I fell asleep.

Cissnei woke me up the next morning with a scowl on her face. I instantly knew this was going to be a bad day. "You need to get ready quickly. You and Rufus have an interview with Lyssa Lancel at nine to formally announce your engagement. It's live television, so you must be careful what you say," She warned. I rolled my eyes, pulling the covers off of me and stepping up.

"Aren't I always?" I asked dryly. I was still mad at Cissnei. For the past two days she's been in a terrible mood, after we both found out that Rufus was going to propose to me. Yesterday's small argument had obviously put us both in a bad spot with the other. I'd have to talk to her tonight to settle it all out, but I was far too upset to do it now. If I said anything to her now, it'd only cause another argument. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Then you'll both have brunch with Shinra and some wedding planners. He wants you married in no more than two months time. He knows that if given the chance, one of you would back out." she said quietly. I nodded my understanding and moved towards my vanity on the far right of the room and sat down, starting to get ready. They'd probably change how I looked for the interview, but I had to arrive looking sophisticated and classy anyway. "Do you need help?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, thanks, but could you maybe find Sephiroth? I need to talk to him," I told her calmly. She narrowed her eyes, in something similar to suspicion, but I dismissed it. Even if she did think Sephiroth and I were dating, it's not as if anyone would believe it. Cissnei's word had power, especially power over mine, but not over Sephiroth's. According to Shinra, he was too 'well groomed'. Condescending Asshole.

"Sure," She answered and left without another word. After brushing out the snarls in my hair, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the toilet. Once out, I started on my outfit; I decided on a navy skirt the swished around my knees and a cream colored blouse that I tucked in. I was just finishing pulling my hair up when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called, pulling on a pair of nude pumps. Sephiroth, walked in, looking as intimidating and regal as he always did. I never understood how he pulled the two off at the same time. He closed the door behind him and held up the water bottle full of lifestream. I nearly started drooling. I jumped up out of my chair and raced across the room, nearly ripping it from his hands and chugging it down. Once I'd finished the liquid, I looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," I apologized. A ghost of a smile curled over his lips.

"I'm not surprised." He replied simply. "It's been almost a week. I'm sure what happened yesterday didn't help," He said, a flash of sympathy dashing across his eyes. I scowled and then scoffed.

"Genesis?" I asked flatly.

"Angeal, actually." He answered quietly. "He's worried about you." He continued. I sighed, moving to the kitchen and throwing the plastic bottle away.

"Why? I'm not in any danger." I said bitterly. He nodded, but it didn't look like he believed it. I opened the cupboard, pulling out a box of cereal. I started to make myself a bowl and then motioned to Sephiroth, asking if he wanted any. He rejected the offer and I shrugged, hopping up on the counter and beginning to eat.

"Rufus is dangerous." He responded finally. "Perhaps even more dangerous than Shinra. You shouldn't marry him." He informed me. I nodded.

"I know. But I don't have a choice-"

"You do have a choice," He said, his voice abnormally sharp. It caught me off guard, and I looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were hard, unyielding. I knew I was in for a battle at that moment. Unfortunately for me, It was rare Sephiroth ever lost a fight, even a verbal one. "Just say no." I sighed.

"It's not that sim-"

"It is!" His voice was only a level lower than shouting. I winced-I needed to be careful. He was angry-and an angry Sephiroth was one that should be avoided.I sighed again, rubbing my temples.

"I can't do this right now." I told him flatly, setting aside my cereal. I had lost my appetite. His eyes flared in fury.

"You're just afraid; a coward," I could see that he instantly regretted the words after he'd said them, but that didn't stop the pain in my chest. What was said, was said. I wasn't so kind as to pretend it wasn't.

"Get out," I ordered between clenched teeth. He didn't move. I turned away. "Please, leave. I need to finish getting ready." I said, as calmly as I could. I heard no footsteps, nor the sound of the door. I whirled back around, unleashing my rage. "What do you want?" I yelled. "Spit it out and then leave! I don't have time for this! I don't have the patience!" I screamed. Lip wobbling, I spoke the next one quietly. "I don't have the heart for this. I'm not strong like you or Genesis and Angeal."

"Cerise,-" He started but I cut him off.

"No!" I said firmly. "You're right. I am afraid. I'm terrified. But I am not a coward." I said fiercely.

"You are," He said, after several moments of silence. I opened my mouth to retort, but he stopped me. "You would rather marry Rufus Shinra, then to even do what you want. You don't want to marry him. You don't even like him. But you'd rather remain complacent then fight back. When I first met you, you were so much stronger than this. What happened?" He asked calmly. I was about to respond, when there was a knock on the door, and then Cissnei entered. She quickly took note of our states, both of us looking a bit hostile, but she said nothing of it.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded. Anything to get away from here. I moved towards the door but stopped.

"Shinra Happened." I answered, peering into gaze for several seconds over my shoulder, and then continuing after Cissnei to the interview.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

_I'm sitting backstage and about to announce to everyone on live television that I'm engaged to Rufus Shinra. I've nearly puked several times. I'm sweating and my hands won't stop shaking. I've never been nervous in interviews before. I've always had it together. Why was this any different? Oh yeah, because I'll be sitting beside Rufus, and having to pretend that I'm in love with him. I can't even stand his presence! I just want to cry, Diary. I can't though. I did enough crying yesterday, which I'm already ashamed of enough as it is. _

_Besides, I'm more upset about what happened with Sephiroth. We've never fought before; he's far too reserved, too quiet. He's not one to argue. The few times I've seen him argue he was always ruthless, always willing to go for the low blow. Perhaps, we're alike in that way. To anyone who knew me well enough, mainly Genesis, Angeal, Cissnei, and of course, Sephiroth, that was probably the word they'd use to describe me when it came to most things. When arguing, when making a point, when competing, but most importantly in survival. I never meant to be this way, but I suppose surviving, especially in such a dangerous place, has made me this way. _

_Maybe that's what Sephiroth had meant, in our argument. He had called me a coward. I'd fiercely denied it in the beginning, but thinking back on it, it might be true. It just depended on how you looked at it, maybe. Did being ruthless, always willing to dish the low blow, to do anything it took to survive, be cowardly? I would've said no at first, but the more I think on it, the more sense it makes. I'm a coward, because I'd rather change who I am to survive, then to fight. _

_I don't want to be a coward. Elys once told me 'Cowards die many times before their actual death'. How many times have I killed myself to survive? How many pieces of my heart and soul will wither away and die before my actual death arrives? The thought terrified me more than anything Shinra could or would ever be capable of doing. _

"Are you ready, Cerise?" Rufus asked, approaching my vanity with cold eyes. I nodded, placing my diary down and locking it, placing the key in the pocket of my dress. I took his offered hand and we stepped out, the crowd cheering. I immediately put on my charming, heart-winning smile, waving to the crowd with my free hand. Rufus even managed a smile and a few polite nods to the crowd. We took our seats beside Lyssa Lancel, the famed reporter I hated with a fiery passion.

"Hello! You both look stunning, how is the happy couple doing today?" Lyssa asked, all fake smiles. Knowing Rufus, I would have to do all of the talking, so not as to scare anybody.

"We're great! We both couldn't be happier to be here with you today." I informed her. She smiled and I smiled; we both knew how this game worked.

"Well, i'm so glad you both were able to make it, I know you must have such busy schedules, what with you being such an idol and inspiration to everyone, and with Rufus being the next heir to the Shinra corporation." The interview went on with the same polite conversation and inquiries. Surprisingly, Rufus talked quite a bit and actually managed to be pleasant and polite. His father must've threatened him. Finally, the dreaded question came up.

"How soon do you plan to be married?" She asked, leaning closer for affect. Everyone in the crowd did so as well, though not as an act. Rufus seemed like he would be taking this one, and I bit my lip; would I truly let him announce how soon we were going to be married? Already today, I'd killed another piece of myself with going through with this.

"Oh we plan on it being very-"

"Late!" I spoke up, interrupting him. He sent me a questioning look, but there was already anger brimming beneath his eyes. I cleared my throat. "I mean, obviously we're still just kids. I'm only just barely fifteen, and Rufus is still only sixteen. It will be at least a couple years before we're ready for marriage." I wasn't as composed as I usually was, and everyone could see it. Lyssa looked between me, Rufus, and the crowd. The crowd even shared puzzled looks. Rufus looked ready to object, but then thought better of it. It would be even worse punishment for both of us if he made us look like we were on different pages. We needed to seem completely together on this. Therefore, he fortunately kept his mouth shut.

"Well we all look forward to it! I wish you both the best and I sincerely hope you both could come back again sometime soon!" She said with false cheer. The interview ended and Rufus walked away from me as soon as we arrived back stage, positively fuming with rage. Cissnei gave me a disapproving look, but somewhere in her eyes I could tell she was relieved. She walked back with me to my vanity.

"You know what's going to come next," She said quietly. I nodded my understanding, not looking at her. I merely focused on taking off the excess jewelry, watching myself in the mirror. I just watched her; this girl, who was me, but also wasn't. This girl, who had transformed herself into some kind of monster, just to live. Was life really so important to me, if that was what it was? No, I decided. I had decided that back there on that stage when I spoke up. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. One day, I would though. "Are you prepared to handle the consequences of your actions?" She asked. I nodded, looking at her over my shoulder calmly.

"I'm not afraid anymore. They won't kill me." I told her quietly. She shook her head.

"They might," She whispered, and despite the perfect mask she had cultivated over the years, I could see the fear and panic slowly rising within her eyes. "If you're not usual anymore, if you don't obey, Shinra will kill you." She told me.

"That's not what I meant," I responded, standing up and holding my diary in my hands. Rufus was waiting at the door to leave, still angry from the look in his eyes. I smiled lightly at her, grabbing her hand to calm her. "They can't kill what's inside of me. Not anymore."

Cissnei had been right, about the consequences. Shinra had been fuming when we returned, angry with both Rufus and I, but mostly with me. It was understandable, I said it. After a stern talking to and a promise for punishment later, I was left in the room with only Shinra, Veld, and a few of his closest advisors. He glared at me openly, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He yelled viciously, getting in my face. I stayed calm on the outside, but my heart was still beating quick. I would never regret my decision, but that did not mean I was not scared now. Still, I stood strong. Despite my fear, I knew that I could handle this.

"I don't want to marry him." I answered him simply. "And I Certainly don't want to marry him so soon. I'm just a kid Shinra, you have to understand that I'm not capable of being someone's wife right now, let alone Rufus'." I said, coming in with the voice of reason. Perhaps if I managed to calm him the beating wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't having it.

"You do as I say!" He yelled, red in the face as he nearly spit at me. "I've kept you safe, comfortable, and happy since you were nine years old, and this is how you repay me? I say jump, you jump. If I say marry my son in a few months, you do it!" He screamed. I didn't avoid the spit this time, as a small amount hit my cheek. Disgusted, but refusing to show any emotion, I simply wiped it away on the back of my hand.

"I'm not your puppet." I told him quietly, holding his gaze so he knew I was serious. "I will marry Rufus, if that is what you want, but I will marry him when I'm ready. If you have don't like it, that's your problem, not mine." It was quiet for several seconds. I knew my words had made him even angrier than he already was, but I refused to back down. Finally, Rufus turned to Veld, and then motioned to me with his eyes.

"Get to it," He ordered. "See if you can beat the insolence out of her." Everyone left the room after that, besides Veld. He moved closer and we made eye contact.

"You should've just done as you were told," He said with a sigh. Some part of me knew he didn't like this anymore than I did, but another part of me was too bitter to care. One day, he and Shinra would both pay for this. I closed my eyes, awaiting my punishment.

"Just get it over with. And not the face, you know Shinra will be mad if I'm caught with a black eye."

Despite the fact that I'd just been kicked, punched, and hit repeatedly, I still wanted to train with the guys. I spent an hour resting up in my room, before changing into a pair of black leggings and a black tank top, also pulling on some tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up and checked the clock; it was about one in the afternoon, so they would probably be in the simulation right now. If not, I could easily drag them away from weights training or anything else to come fight with me.

Walking down the halls, people would occasionally stop and stare if they saw the bruises forming on my arms, but they said nothing. They knew better than that. Finally reaching the training floor, I walk into the main gym room, where most of the cadets are trained. Some of them stopped and stared as I walked past, but were quickly reprimanded. I entered the simulation room and found that my assumption had been correct; the three were training in there. They were deep in battle so I walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a simple sword; similar to the kind Angeal uses.

I began using some simple practice warm ups with the sword, until Genesis came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. I winced at the pain, but smiled as if nothing were wrong. I hoped he would buy it.

He did not. He set me down, a frown appearing across his lips. He scanned my form up and down, landing on the bruises on my arms. His eyes flared with anger. "Who did this?" He yelled. Angeal and Sephiroth soon joined. Angeal looked more concerned than angry, but Sephiroth was unreadable. I pulled my arm away slowly.

"I didn't come here to talk about it. I came here to train. Please, let's just-"

"We're not avoiding this conversation," Genesis said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who hurt you, Cer?" Angeal asked quietly. I was quiet for a moment, trying to decide how to answer this question. I couldn't just come out and say it. That would cause far too many problems. I was so dumb, thinking they would just give up the fight if I asked them to.

"Did you see the interview this morning?" I asked. They were all quiet, but I could see in their faces that they had. I nodded. "You're not complete idiots. I know you can put it together." I finished and then looked to Sephiroth. "Let's spar. I'm done with talking."

He didn't argue. We sparred one on one for a while, but then decided that we would have a battle; Genesis, Angeal, and I against Sephiroth. He won, of course, but he went easier on me this time. That was to be expected.

After a couple hours of sparring and even some goofing off, we decided that maybe a night on the town was a good idea. Genesis and Angeal left to their rooms to get changed, but Sephiroth walked me back to my room. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"It was my fault," He said quietly. I sighed and shook my head.

"It was not your fault," I responded firmly, stopping in the middle of the hallway outside my door.

"I goaded a reaction out of you. You responded, and now you're paying the price." He said, and I could feel the guilt coming off of him in waves. I sighed again, brushing loose strands of hair out of my face.

"You told me I was being a coward. You were right. I didn't want to be a coward, so I did something about it. I knew exactly what was going to come of my actions, Seph. I don't regret them. You shouldn't either. Contrary to popular opinion, I can take care of myself." I answered him, looking him deep in the eyes so he knew I was being serious. It didn't stop the guilt, I could see that, but it did stop the argument. I wanted to ease his guilt, but I didn't have the will to argue anymore. I was far too tired. He was so much taller than me but I managed to lean up, placing a hand on his cheek. "You said what I needed to hear. I'm glad that you did. Now, I need to get changed. I'll meet you, Gen, and Angeal at the front doors of the building." I informed him. He nodded and I with our quick goodbyes, I walked inside my room, immediately pulling my hair from my ponytail and running a hand through it.

"I'm surprised you can even walk." I sighed. Great, it seems my wish to not argue would not be fulfilled. Fate was cruel. I looked up at Rufus and then moved towards my room, choosing not to respond. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "You're an idiot, you know that?" He hissed. I yanked my wrist from his grasp, ignoring the pain it caused.

"What's it to you?" I hissed in annoyance, moving past him and towards my room.

"Because despite your belief, I do actually care about you." He called, making me stop. That was surprising. And completely unbelievable. I turned around, glaring in disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "I know, it's completely shocking, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically. He then grew serious once more. "My father has ordered that Veld beat you every day until you agree to the original date. Give in now, save yourself some pain, Cerise." He explained. I shook my head.

"No way." I told him. "I made a decision, and I'm sticking to it. Now please, Rufus, give me some peace. I've had a long day." I told him flatly. He stomped towards the door. "Rufus," I said, stopping him before he could leave. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Thanks though, for your concern." I said softly. He nodded, and then left.

I hurried into my room, hoping to get ready quickly so that I could spend as much of my night out with the only people here I could consider my friends.

**I hope you enjoyed this two part chapter! It's a very important one, as you can probably tell. Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 9

Boredom meant sparring. Sparring meant partners. Unfortunately, the only sparring partners available were the remnants. I chose to spar with Yazoo, as he was the lesser of three evils. Our swords clanged against one another, fiercely, stubbornly, but he eventually won. I knew what the outcome would be. Even if it was only a piece of him, I would never be able to beat Sephiroth.

Sweat dripping, I wiped my forehead on the back of my hand and set my sword away. Yazoo regarded me carefully. We were the only ones in the makeshift training, which was probably why he was openly watching me with curiosity. I sighed. "Is there something you would like to say?" I asked flatly.

"In the market," He murmured, looking up to meet my eyes. "Why did I recognize you but my brothers did not?" He asked. I started messing with my hair, first pulling on the loose strands, and then deciding to pull it all from the ponytail and re-do it.

"You resemble Sephiroth the most, before Jenova came into the picture. You and Loz, but you especially. That's my assumption as to why you recognized me. If you thought on it long enough, perhaps even memories would surface." I explained with a shrug.

"I do remember," He spoke up, his words catching me off guard. I looked up at him once more in shock. "Some things. When you smiled. A real one, not those fake ones you would give. I think it was the first time he ever saw your real smile. Even before I met you, it was burned into my memory." He said softly. My cheeks burned from his words, but I tried not to let it show, looking at the opposite side of the room.

"It's no surprise," I murmured quietly. "You would have the memories. Loz is the most likely to protect me, and Kadaj is most likely to kill me." I explained, more to myself then to him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Did you see the way Loz reacted in the lab? He has Sephiroth's instincts. It was in your big brother's instincts to protect me. But Kadaj...Kadaj did not exist until Nibelheim. Your brother killed long before Nibelheim but he was not cruel before then."

"I was," I stiffened at his voice. "You were just never there to see it." I whirled around, Sephiroth walking towards us. Yazoo gave a respectful bow to his brother, and then left the room. I looked to Sephiroth warily.

"What do you want?" I asked carefully. He regarded me silently for several long seconds, as if trying to read my mind.

"I've spoken with Hojo. He believes we can lengthen your lifespan by limiting your intake of Mako. He would like to try diluting it with water as well, to see if perhaps he can undo twenty-four years of intake of mako." He explained.

"It won't do any good," I responded evenly. "The goddess will not change my course of life. Not for any reason." I answered softly.

"She would allow her champion to die?" He asked. I looked up, piercing his gaze with my own.

"If her champion refuses to do her duty, then there is no need for said champion, is there?" I answered. He was quiet, once again regarding me carefully.

"She wants you to kill me." He stated. I nodded. "And you refuse?" He asked.

"I'm not capable." I responded. He raised an eyebrow at that, seeming a bit amused. I gave a confused glance.

"That is a lie." He responded, voice light, as if we were discussing current events at a friendly picnic. "As much as I would like to deny the truth, it's very possible. You are the only person capable of getting close enough," He said, a deeply troubled look now glazing over his vision.

"Cloud could," He stiffened at my words. "He did. Twice." I said with a shrug.

"That was a fluke." He answered. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Both times?" I asked. He stared deep into my eyes.

"Yes," He answered seriously. I decided to let it go. I knew this was dangerous territory, and though he claimed he would not harm me, I wasn't sure if I believed him. I could not trust this changed person. We settled into an uncomfortable silence. Another dead giveaway that he wasn't the person I remembered. Many times before, Sephiroth and I had sat in silence together, but it was never uncomfortable. How things change.

"Without the puppet, who is AVALANCHE's hero now?" He asked simply.

"There is no need for one." I explained. "You are powerful, but you are not unstoppable. They work together." I answered. He gave a questioning look.

"They? Are you not one of them?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I...support them." I answered carefully. "But no, I am not one of them. I never belonged anywhere." He took a step closer, gripping my chin between two fingers and peering into my eyes.

"You belonged with me," He said evenly, seriously. Then, his lip quirked slightly. "If Nibelheim was any indication." I blushed red at that, and smacked his hand away. I nearly stumbled away, glaring up at him.

"You aren't allowed to look on that night as a happy one, and neither am I." I said furiously, but my blushing made the situation slightly more humorous than serious. Damn it all. He seemed to be forcing back a smirk, when the remnants appeared in the doorway and hurried over to him, whispering something fervently to him. His gaze darkened progressively. His eyes flashed to mine. He whispered to them once more and Loz approached me as the other three turned and left the room without another word.

"Brother says I am to take you back to your room and watch over you." He states simply, though he seemed a bit peeved. I peered at him curiously as we walked.

"What's going on?" I asked, attempting to keep up with his brisk pace. He didn't respond, merely glancing at me from the corner of his eye and then looked back ahead. I looked behind us, looking for any signs of what was happening. When I turned back around, I yelped and jumped a foot in the air. "Minerva!" I shouted in surprise. She was standing directly in front of me, not a foot away. She took the form of Elys this time, the only indication it was who she truly is the eyes and the fact that she is translucent. I noticed Loz had stopped walking and was watching me with a strange look, but I paid him no heed.

"Don't go any further!" She warned, voice and face both alarmed.

"Wha-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as the wall not twenty feet ahead blasted away, rubble flying everywhere. That wasn't what concerned me though; it was the small grenade that rolled through afterwards. Loz and I barely had seconds to react as we turned to run the other way when it exploded. I turned, holding my hand out as I called upon the power of the lifestream in my veins, calling upon a summon. The creature had barely taken form when it was hit by the blast, knocking both Loz and myself back but effectively protecting us from anymore damage.

There was a slight ringing in my ears, but I ignored it as I sat up and looked to Loz. He was a bit worse off than I was, having taken the brute of the hit from the summon. He looked around, disoriented. I stood up, wobbly at first, and made my way towards him. I offered him a hand up. With a look of hesitation, he took it.

"You mind telling me what's going on now?" I asked with a glare.

"I really can't-"

"Someone just threw a grenade at us! You better damn well tell me what's going on!" I growled angrily. He grumbled and nodded.

"AVALANCHE is attacking." He explained. I hummed in understanding. We began to move again, this time the opposite direction. As I took time to think over this information, I started to form a plan. This was my perfect opportunity to escape. I'd have to think Tifa for this later. Well, I think it's Tifa. She was the kind to plan something like this. When Loz wasn't looking I once again held my hand out palm facing forward, and called up a summon. This time, a strong one. Leviathan, to be exact. It was a strange summon, and I wasn't quite sure why I chose Leviathan, but it worked well enough. It would keep Loz busy for at least a couple of minutes.

In his surprise, I dodged past him and the Leviathan, running past them. I cast a quick glance back at Loz, who was yelling for me to stop. "Sorry!" I called and then turned back around, continuing on my way. I didn't know the halls well, but I figured if I just kept continuing downwards, I'd eventually make my way to the exit.

Not so. Apparently, I had gone too far down and had ended up in some sort of basement, prison area. I had began to head upstairs again, but a creaking noise down the hall caught my attention. Against my better judgement, I continued down that way. My footsteps echoed against the walls, and the rustling stopped abruptly with the noise. I reached to my right, reaching for my sword, only to remember that I'd left it back at Tifa's. I mentally cursed myself.

The shuffling suddenly began again, and I stopped for a moment. Should I really continue? I'm supposed to be escaping after all. Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me. I took the last few steps, and turned to face whoever, or whatever, it was making all that noise. My eyes widened in disbelief, and I took a step back as if I'd been shoved. I stared in shock at the person standing behind the bars.

"G-Genesis?" I sputtered. He had been standing warily at the back of the cell, holding as much of a defensive position as possible in his predicament, When he saw me, his own eyes widened in surprise, and he took a step closer.

"Cerise? How-what are you doing here?" He asked, astonishment clear in his voice. I looked towards the exit and then back towards him. I took a step backwards and held my palm up.

"Move to the side," I ordered. He did as I said and watched in a mixture of awe and disbelief as power shot from my palm and hit into the bars, blasting them to bits. I leaned against the wall behind me and took several deep breaths of air. He stepped out, looking around and then looking back at me. His brows immediately creased in concern and he put a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to take a closer look at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I brushed his hand off and nodded, standing back up to my full height.

"I'm fine. Let's get going." I said and moved towards the exit. He didn't move to follow me. I looked back at him, a questioning look on my face. He studied me carefully.

"It's been years since we've seen each other and the first thing you do is break me out of a prison cell, no questions asked, and then expect me to follow you to goddess knows where?" He asked, though his voice held no surprise, nor caution. He seemed merely curious. He hadn't changed, it seemed. Nostalgia brought a wry grin to my face.

"Precisely. Shall we go?" I asked. He tried not to smile, and I would give him credit for that, but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at my words. It seems nearly eight years and a bad ending to our last encounter couldn't destroy our strange friendship just yet. He didn't need any further prompting; we hurried out from the basement and back onto the main floor. We stopped just behind the wall leading to the next floor to catch a glimpse of the front entrance; it was flanked by a mixture of AVALANCHE members and Sephiroth's men. There was no way we were getting out that way without getting caught in the mix. I turned to Genesis and pointed upstairs.

"I don't think there are any other exits on this floor. We're going to have to go the next level and use a window." I told him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why can't you just blast a hole in the wall like you did to the bars on my cell?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm running low on power. I need to drink more lifestream before I do that again, otherwise I'll probably die from dehydration." I answered. He nodded and we moved stealthily up the back staircase. There was fighting on this floor too, but not so much that it couldn't be avoided. I opened a random door, finding it to be a bedroom similar to mine. With a window! I grinned in success and ran towards it. I moved to pry it open, but found it stuck. I frowned and looked to Genesis.

"Not keeping up with your training?" He teased, moving past me towards the window. I huffed and crossed my arms in annoyance. He pulled at the window, but it wouldn't budge. I grinned.

"Not keeping up with your training?" I mocked. He glared at me, but went back to trying to pry it open.

"Cerise," I froze. Oh, shit. I whirled towards the door. Sephiroth stood in the door frame, watching the scene with narrowed eyes. He took a step into the room. "I see you found Genesis." He stated, and though his voice held no emotion, I felt a shiver go down my spine. He was not happy about the two of us reuniting. Genesis stopped pulling at the window and stood beside me, staring Sephiroth down, not bothering to hide his loathing.

"Sephiroth." He said coldly. Sephiroth took another step into the room. I hit Genesis' shoulder and motioned towards the window. He seemed reluctant but moved to go back to attempting to open it. Sephiroth moved with his usual grace and speed, but I somehow managed to keep up, blocking Genesis' body with my own. Sephiroth didn't strike, though the Masamune was mere inches from my face. We kept eye contact, neither of us willing to back down.

"Move," He ordered, and the amount of power in his voice almost made me do as he said. I somehow managed to stand my ground.

"No," I responded evenly. His eyes narrowed to slits. The sound of the window squeaking open was heard from behind me, and I turned around. Big mistake. Sephiroth took advantage of my distraction and moved around me, Masamune poised to strike Genesis down. Luckily, it didn't seem Genesis had lost any of his first class SOLDIER speed. He managed to maneuver himself out of the way just in time, though the edge of the masamune still managed to tear the fabric of his coat. Something needed to be done. I could see it in Sephiroth's eyes and body language; he had every intention of killing Genesis. It may have been eight years since I'd seen Genesis, and he may have turned into some kind of monster, but just like Sephiroth, I still cared about him. I didn't want him to die. Taking a deep breath I held out my palm, power building up and racing towards Sephiroth. The attack caught him off guard, just barely giving him time to dodge the bolt of thundaga racing towards him.

"Go, now!" I yelled at Genesis. He gave one look at me, and then at Sephiroth, and jumped out the window. I didn't hesitate to run after him, but just as I reached the window, Sephiroth gripped my shoulder, holding me back. I looked back at him. His face was a mask, completely unreadable, but I knew he was begging me to stay. His gaze held mine fiercely.

"If you leave, we'll be enemies." He said calmly, evenly, but I knew different. I knew, because we had always been linked. And what broke my heart, was sure to break his. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I reached up, placing a hand on the side of his face and leaning up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. It lasted only a second, and as I pulled back I looked up to meet his eyes one more time.

"We've always been enemies." And with that, I jumped.

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading chapter 9 of Tempest! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm so sorry that chapters are so far in between, but this is a complex story, and not always easy to write! Still, I really do enjoy this story and I hope you do as well! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support I've gotten! I really appreciate it! This has not been edited, so if you see any errors that drive you crazy, go ahead and let me know and I'll fix them! If you have any time, please review, as your words of encouragement, and your helpful tips are always welcome and drive me to write faster and better! Thanks again! **_

_**Next chapter is a past chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is kind of boring, but full of lots of deliciously informative information! I also feel it's a bit short, but that's because I cut it short and decided to make the next past chapter its own. Why? You'll just have to read to find out! Anyway, since the next past chapter will be so important and so anticipated (at least I hope so...) I won't make you wait through a present chapter, and will instead go right to it. I have some of it written (the beginning pages) but I don't know when it will be out...Sorry! I'll try my best to write it quickly though! Anyway, I think I've taken up enough time with my ramblings. Please enjoy!**

_It's been three years since I left Shinra and Midgar behind. After saying my final goodbyes to Sephiroth in Junon, I'd travelled for a few months before deciding on staying in Mideel. There were many reasons why I decided on the hot springs Village, but the main reason was its remote and abundance in lifestream rivers and ponds. I'm eighteen now and I've been happy here in Mideel. At least, as happy as I could be. I wasn't actively being hunted. All of my neighbors were nice enough. _

_I had all the lifestream to drink I would need. I had a small house, a job. But, I had no friends, no one to really talk too. In truth, I am so lonely. So tired of constantly being alone. I have acquaintances, I even had a few boyfriends, but none of it lasted. In all honesty, I yearned for home. But the sad thing was, I didn't know where that was. I just wanted a place, my place with family and friends, a place I can know that no matter what happens in the world, I can always return their for comfort and safety._

_My powers have only seemed to grow over the years. It terrifies me, but I've managed to gain some control over it. Because of the lifestream flowing so abundantly through my body, I can use the abilities of materia without actually having any materia around. The only problem is when I use it, it ends up draining the lifestream in my body faster than normal and I quickly have to rehydrate. I can now use this ability with a limited amount of control, but I have to be careful. If I don't keep my emotions in check, bad things tend to happen. _

_There's also something else. About two months ago, I saw Angeal for the first time since my final day in Midgar. He was carried by a single wing. He told me everything that had happened with Genesis, and not the shit being fed to us on tv, the truth. He and Angeal were science experiments, injected with the cells of a being known as Jenova. Angeal was a success, but Genesis had not been so lucky. He was degrading. He was practically insane now, searching for a cure that Angeal doesn't believe exists. _

_He was afraid Genesis might come after me though. Apparently, he'd gotten a hold of my lab files. He wanted to know the real reason I'd abandoned Shinra and had snuck into the labs to retrieve the files. He knew as much as Dr. Hojo did. Which was pretty close to everything. Hollander, who promised Genesis he could cure him, told Genesis that my blood was required to heal him. Angeal doesn't believe Hollander knows anything though, but fears Genesis is blinded by his need for a cure. _

_Up until two weeks ago, there was no sign of Genesis. But i've been having nightmares, nightmares about a single black angel wing, fire and a deep sense of foreboding. I know he's close by and he's only getting closer. He's looking for me and I don't know what I'll do if he finds me. But I can't leave Mideel. I just...I don't want to set up home anymore, ya know? I don't want to be on the run by myself, constantly hiding. Mideel may not be much in turns of home, but it's the only place I have to go to. And if it comes down to it, I'll fight for it. _

I closed my journal and set it back in my desk, locking it once more. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, ruffling my hair a bit. I was starting to loathe the color black simply because I missed my light hair. I'd continually dyed it over the course of the years, and reluctantly so. I preferred my natural color and missed it greatly. I straightened out my uniform-it was simple black skirt and red button down tucked in. I wore simple black flats and the normal black apron over the front. I was a waitress at a local bar. The men were complete pricks but the pay was good. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and re-touched up my makeup. Then, I grabbed my purse and left. The bar was only a block away so I usually just walked everyday.

The second I walked out of my front door, I was attacked. My instant response was to fight back, but it wasn't exactly easy when you were out of practice and the other person had a sword. A red sword. I never should've gotten out of bed this morning. I stopped struggling-it was completely useless, he was much stronger than me-and he pinned me to the wall of my house. He smirked down at me.

"Cerise Shyr. The one and only." He taunted and I glared at him. "You are not an easy person to track down." He stated.

"What do you want Genesis? I need to get to work." I growled. He tisked at me teasingly.

"You always were so impatient, Cer. Come on, we haven't seen each other in years! Old friends and all. We should sit down and have a nice conversation." He was bullying me again, just like he used too.

"Don't act like nothing has changed." I said quietly, forcing him to move his hands away from my head. I met his playful gaze with a serious look. "You're not the person I once knew."

"Aw, but neither are you. Or maybe you never were the person I thought I knew. Tell me, how many masks have you worn in your life? Were you ever real with anyone?" He asked. I met his heavy gaze evenly.

"Yes. Sephiroth." I answered and he tensed. Then, he laughed bitterly.

"Of course you were. Sephiroth-the hero." He said menacingly. I watched him carefully. I knew what he was really referring too and I shook my head.

"Sephiroth is not the hero, Genesis." I answered, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. "He's the prisoner. And so are you." His hand snapped up, grasping around my throat and I gasped in a breath of air in surprise.

"Oh? How so?" He asked lowly, his voice threatening. I glared up into his eyes boldly.

"You can't be a hero, Genesis. No one can. Heroes don't exist. We're all either prisoners or wanderers, sometimes we're both but we're never heroes. You're no wanderer. You are a prisoner to your own greed and bitterness. Sephiroth is a prisoner in his own right as well. Angeal's the lucky one." I answered.

"There's always a hero." He insisted, tightening his grip on my neck. I sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Remember that play I performed in? The LOVELESS one?" I asked and he nodded. "The hero never stuck around long enough to truly be known as a hero." He let me go.

"I need your blood, Cerise. The bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." He quoted. I eyed him carefully-I had to go about this very carefully. Just as Angeal said, Genesis wasn't the person I remembered.

"My blood won't heal you, Genesis." I said calmly. "It doesn't work that way. Hollander will only use me as an experiment." I answered, standing up and straightening up.

"Hollander? Ditched him long ago." He said, irritation leaking into his voice. However as soon as it was there, it was gone and he lunged forward, gripping my upper arms in a vise like grip. He held my gaze, eyes desperate. "Please, Cerise, we're old friends. Angeal and I looked for you everywhere. Sephiroth and I fought even more, when I realized he knew something. Please, help me." He begged. My hard expression softened at the hopeless look in his eyes.

"I want to help you, Genesis. I do. But my blood is like poison to other people, you included. Even a small dosage could make you comatose or worse, kill you. I am not your bringer of life, I am no gift of the goddess. I am only a toxin that will do more harm than good." I answered him truthfully. I wish I could help him, seeing that desperate look on his face killed me. But my blood would kill him.

"I'll just take it." He snapped angrily.

"Take it. But I will not give it to you willingly. I cannot fight you off, but I will try if you make me." I warned. He stared at me for the longest time, not saying anything, simply studying me.

"Who are you really, Cerise Shyr?" He asked quietly. I smiled sadly.

"I'm just a girl, Gen. A girl who just wants to survive. Now please, leave me alone so I can." I begged.

"You are a sad excuse for a living being." And then, he walked away slowly, his black wing protruding from his back.

"Genesis," I called and he stopped. "She won't save you! Not for any good reason." I yelled. He stood still for a moment, and then flew off. The second he was gone I ran back inside, locking the front door behind me. My heart was pounding erratically and I tried to slow it. Once I felt I could actually walk straight, I fled to my room. I opened up an old backpack and started throwing the essentials inside. So much for protecting my home, I guess.

I'm just too much of a coward to stay. If one enemy knows where I am, it won't be long before they all do. After carelessly throwing several items of clothing into the backpack, I collapsed on the ground. I tugged my hair back, my hands quivering. What was I going to do now? I'd have to start over again, make a new life again, and still live in constant fear of being found. I wanted to cry, but instead I stood up, stumbled over to my closet and started to change.

I had a certain outfit I wore in case of travel or combat, simply because I had it designed specifically for that. Because of my style of fighting (and lack thereof of strength) it was light and easy to move in. I put it on, tightening the boot straps of the leather boots that go with it and pulled my backpack over my shoulders. I headed towards the door, opening it. I turned around, to take one last look at my home. As if it could feel, I blew it a kiss, and then turned and started on my journey.

"Sephiroth's phone," A cheery voice chirped and I squinted, moving back to look at the phone and then putting it back to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked, and there was silence over the phone for a moment.

"Sephiroth, I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend!" The cheery voice yelled, voice muffled from being away from the phone. I couldn't help but smile in amusement. There was some shuffling over the phone.

"Who is this?" Sephiroth's voice came over the phone and I brightened instantly at the sound of my only friends voice.

"Guess," I said playfully. Shocked silence took hold of the phone and I smiled brighter.

"Zack, tell the men to set up camp," Sephiroth instructed. He waited several seconds before speaking again. "Cerise," He said, and a shock went through me when he said my name.

"The one and only. Who answered your phone?" I asked, lounging back on the motel couch.

"Zack Fair. The apprentice Angeal took back before…" He trailed off. I could feel the mood become tense, and I wasn't even next to him. Maybe it was a good idea to change the subject.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"You're coming out of hiding?" He was teasing me. I pouted.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." I whined. There was silence and I got my answer; I smiled victoriously.

"Right outside of Rocket town. Heading towards Nibelheim." He murmured.

"I'm in Gongaga. I could meet you in Nibelheim in two days." I offered.

"Are you sure it's safe, Cerise?" He asked reluctantly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Besides, I have a bad feeling." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I stood up and stretched, trying to relax my tense muscles.

"I don't know. Something's about to happen. Something big. Don't do anything before I get to Nibelheim." I warned.

"Be safe, Cerise." He replied and then the line went dead.

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

_Nibelheim was a small, but beautiful town. But I suppose the nicest thing about it, was that it was the place I would be able to see the only person I'd ever truly had a connection with again. I literally skipped into town, humming to myself as I did so. My hair was the color of dark chocolate, with subtle caramel highlights throughout. I also wore blue contacts for measure. I was hoping that no one would be able to recognize my face, besides Sephiroth. Of course, that might be a bit difficult. I was practically a celebrity four years ago. _

_I would take it in stride though. Nothing was going to deter me from seeing Sephiroth again. After months of roaming and hiding and being plain miserable, I needed a friendly face. I needed someone to talk to. It gets so lonely. No, I shouldn't think about it. Thinking about it just makes it worse. Today, I'm no longer going to be lonely. _

"You must be Sephiroth's girlfriend," That was definitely Zack. He had the same cheery voice as he did over the phone. I stopped skipping and turned to my right to face him. He had spiky black hair and wore a soldier first class uniform. He had the buster sword on his back and my mood dampened a little with the realization that I would never see Angeal again.

"Sephiroth's too cool to have a girlfriend," Was my immediate reply. Zack burst out laughing, obviously knowing Sephiroth well enough to get the joke. When he stopped laughing he grinned at me and held out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm-"

"Zack Fair, I know." I answered for him with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sephiroth tell you?" He asked and I shook my head slightly, and pointed to the sword on his back.

"Actually, I knew about you long before you even became a first class. I was friends with Angeal. I was actually supposed to be your opponent as a sort of final test before being ranked a third class." I replied and his smile dropped.

"Are you Cerise Shyr?" He asked. I regarded him carefully. So far, Zack seemed like an okay guy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't rat me out to Shinra. "It's an honor to meet you," That caught me off guard. I blinked several times in surprise, and then cocked my head to the side. He smiled fondly, as if greeting an old friend. "Angeal talked about you a lot. He really thought highly of you," He said lightly, but I could tell the memories were overwhelming after such a short time since his death. When I had found out the truth, it had left an ache in my heart, so different from the usual.

"I'm glad Angeal remembered me. And I'm glad he had someone fight for him so fiercely. Thank you Zack, for trying to save him." I said softly and then shook off the sad feelings and smiled. "So, where is Seph?" I asked, surveying the town clearing for the familiar long silver hair.

"We just arrived, so he's probably setting everything up. He should be at the inn." He informed and I nodded my thanks, heading that way. I caught sight of him just as he walked out of the inn and I grinned.

"Sephiroth!"I shouted, capturing his attention. I raced towards him, not the least bit worried about what everyone else would think as I rushed into a leaping hug, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, snuggling my head against his neck. My eyes watered with tears of happiness but I pushed them away. I could feel his surprise at first, but he relaxed quickly, wrapping his arms around my back and holding me to him.

"Hello Cerise," He said, amusement lacing his tone. I held on for several more seconds before pulling back,smiling up at him.

"I've missed you." I murmured, hugging onto him once more. He laughed slightly, and it was such a wonderful sound that enveloped me. He didn't laugh very often, even back in the good old days, and it was amazing to get such a treat on our reunion. I hugged onto him tighter. His arms tightened around me as well.

"And I you," He said quietly next to my ear. I pulled back, grinning up at him and pecking him on the cheek, earning a few shocked gasps from our spectators. I dropped to my feet-not even having realized he was holding me up-and looked back at them, giving a playful smile. Most of our spectators were infantrymen, several of their mouths hanging open. Others were townsfolk, looking less, but still surprised at my bold action. I didn't see, but I assumed Sephiroth sent his soldiers a glare, because they all started shuffling off, besides Zack of course. He just continued to grin cheekily, eyes dancing with amusement. He approached once all spectators had fled, laughing slightly.

"So, are you coming with us up to the reactor?" He asked casually.

"No," Sephiroth said, at the exact time I said "Yes,". I glanced up at Sephiroth, and our exchange quickly became stare-down. I looked back to Zack.

"I'm coming with." I said firmly.

"It's a classified mission." Sephiroth objected, but to the trained ear he sounded like a pouting puppy.

"That has never stopped me before. You remember when You, Genesis, and Angeal went on a mission to Kalm, and Genesis and I came up with the brilliant plan of me hiding away in one of the compartments on train?" I asked casually. Sephiroth eyed me, hidden mirth glowing in his mako eyes.

"I also remember you falling asleep and Genesis forgetting you were in there. The train took you halfway to Junon before you woke up and realized what was going on." He pointed out. I blushed slightly at that, glaring at his reminder of the little incident.

"I got back alright," I defended. He arched an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, you spent nine hours convincing Cissnei not to tell Shinra." I scowled at him.

"She gave in!" I reminded him, and then smiled, wagging a finger at him. "That's the power of my persuasive abilities." I grinned triumphantly. He almost laughed again, a small, almost imperceptible smile crossing his lips.

"I believe Zack may know this story." He said in bemusement, looking to him. Zack laughed and nodded.

"Cissnei told me about it! She never mentioned you by name though, so I didn't know it was you specifically. She told me she'd just gotten back from an exhausting two day mission in which she'd had no sleep. She went to check on one of her assignments at the time, only to find she was missing, with no one having seen her for seven hours. She searched the entire building, but only found her when she received a frazzled phone call from said assignment." He gave me a teasing look. I laughed and agreed.

"I was thirteen and all by myself! I was a celebrity at the time, everyone kept staring at me and I was afraid of what Shinra might do to me once he found out. Well, actually, I was scared of what Cissnei would do to me as well, but she was the lesser of two evils. Turns out, I should have been more afraid of her than I thought," I said, laughing sheepishly at the memories. Sephiroth's almost-smile grew.

"You were her sparring partner for two weeks." He commented and I rubbed my back just at the thought of it.

"Wait," Zack said, looking between the two of us. "From what Angeal said, you sparred with him, Sephiroth, and Genesis all the time. Why was sparring with Cissnei terrible?" He asked curiously. I winced.

"Because unlike the guys, Cissnei never went easy on me." I winced again just at the thought. Sephiroth finally chuckled.

"Cissnei packs quite the punch." He responded, watching me with deep amusement. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms over my head.

"My only question is how it took you nine hours to stop Cissnei from reporting your little adventure to the higher ups?" Zack asked curiously. I grinned evilly and leaned forward.

"She had been awake for more than forty-eight hours. I just talked nonstop until she promised to cover for me." I answered with a shrug. Zack busted up laughing.

"She held out nine hours?" He guffawed. I laughed along and nodded.

"She is a Turk afterall." I reminded him.

"I hate to end the fun, but it's time we started up the mountain," Said a cheerful, dark-haired girl as she approached us. She was young, she had a young face. Maybe fifteen or sixteen? She eyed me for a second, clearly curious, but then smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Tifa, you are?" She asked politely. I smiled back, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Angel. It's nice to meet you." I said, sending both Zack and Sephiroth warning looks when she was no longer paying attention.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked.

"Yes, is that alright?" I inquired. She smiled brightly once more.

"No problem at all! More the merrier! Are you all ready to go?" She asked, looking over us. The journey up the mountain was long and a times dangerous. Tifa was an excellent guide though, showing us all the ways around the dangers that lurked. Plus, it was kind of hard to be intimidated by anything when your bestfriend is a general and war hero.

Eventually though, everyone was getting tired and ornery, even Tifa. It was at the point that I yelled at a chipmunk for scampering over my boot that Sephiroth decided it was probably a good time to take a break. We took seats on rocks or logs in a little clearing Tifa pointed out, claiming many people came up to this spot to have campfires. As it was getting to be evening, it was quickly decided to set a campfire. Tifa, being the resourceful person she is, brought marshmallows. I think she was secretly hoping for this. She seemed to be a bit starstruck by Sephiroth. A cadet grabbed some firewood and was trying to start a fire, whilst Zack found some long sticks to roast the marshmallows on.

"I'll do it," I said cheerfully, once I noticed the cadet couldn't get the fire started. I held my palm out, fire shooting out of it and into the fire pit. The fire caught instantly. No one questioned how I did it, which was expected. They all merely assumed I had materia on me. Sephiroth gave me a particularly displeased look when no one was looking however. The firelight gave our small camp an eery glow, though to me it was mostly calming. At some point, a stick and marshmallow were handed to me, but I didn't set it over the fire, too enchanted by the flames. How they flickered and sizzled at the slightest thing touching them. Soon though, the flames stopped looking like flames, and more like mirages. I saw a town, one that looked nearly identical to Nibelheim, except it was burning. I swear the crackling of the fire were the screams of the townsfolk. Now I couldn't turn away. A face I knew well emerged from the fires, he had mako eyes and long silver hair. He was tall, and carried the masamune in his left hand. Now, I was no longer enchanted-I was petrified. What was this? I started shaking, but I barely paid attention to it as his face slowly melted into someone else's.

Her face looked eerily close to mine. She had long, blonde hair, a few shades darker than mine. Her skin was as pale as mine, her eyes the exact same color. Her face was more mature though, her eyes sharper, and her lips pulled down in a frown. She looked wise and intimidating at the same time, but there was a sense of panic to her. She was looking directly at me.

"You can stop this," She said gravely, the images of Nibelheim burning flickering across her vision for a split second.

"How?" I whispered, unable to ask any further questions. Her eyes stared deeply into mine.

"Kill him. Kill the abomination." Her words were like a bucket of cold water. I jerked back from the image. I blinked, but when I looked back the image was gone, and all I felt was someone shaking my shoulder gently, a several pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked around. Zack shook my shoulder gently, a concerned but cautious expression on his face. I blinked several times, trying to get a grasp on the situation. I met Zack's eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, still in a daze. He stopped shaking my shoulder, but his expression didn't change.

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost," Tifa said quietly. "Then you started speaking to the fire. You said something about stopping something, then you asked how. Finally you said…" She trailed off, looking to Zack, and then to Sephiroth. I looked over to Sephiroth to gauge his expression. He was stone-faced, but his eyes were both concerned and contemplative. He nodded, as if he'd come to a decision. He met my eyes.

"You said 'kill him. Kill the Abomination.'"

It was a silent walk the rest of the way up the mountain. Everyone was on edge after my apparent lapse in sanity, including myself. I remembered the mirage and the woman vividly, which only frightened me more. I wanted to believe I'd somehow fallen asleep, but everyone said my eyes were open the entire time. Sephiroth didn't say anything about it either, but every once in awhile I'd look up at his face to see the same expression from before. I couldn't have been more relieved when we made it to the reactor. Tifa was promptly told to wait outside (to her chagrin) as we 'Shinra personnel' went inside. We walked up the stairs of the Giant Reactor, a name listed above.

"Jenova." I said quietly, tasting the name on my tongue. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. Finally, we made it to the top of the stairs. Zack stopped in front, looking up and around.

"Jenova...Interesting. The door is...sealed, of course." He murmured and then turned around, before stopping. A look of surprise and panic covered his face, and he turned to look back up at the sign. "Jenova!" He looked back to Sephiroth, but he was walking back down the stairs. I looked between them, curious, but turned around. I started to hop back down the stairs. Sephiroth stopped in front of some strange chamber, a blue light glowing inside. It almost looked like the life stream. I stopped beside him, peering inside curiously at a strange lifeform. Something about it felt...wrong.

"This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken." Sephiroth explained. He looked to Zack, who was still walking back down the stairs. "Zack, go seal the valve." He ordered him. "Why did it break?" He wondered aloud. Sephiroth stared at the creature inside, and then moved to the opposite side, looking at the creature inside that chamber as well. Zack soon followed, gasping in shock at the creature.

"What is that?" I asked, looking up to Sephiroth for an answer. These things made me feel uncomfortable. I moved a step back from the chamber.

"Average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but you're still human." He said. He looked to the chamber. "But then, what are those things?" He asked. I looked down at my hands and wrists, looking at the purple veins. I looked back up at the creature, my troubled expression increasing. Was I...related to those things? I grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm for support. He looked down at me, but then back up at the creature and continued speaking. "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours" He finished. I clutched onto his arm tighter.

"Are they...monsters?" Zack asked. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"They're not." I said, a little too sharply. Sephiroth met my eyes and then moved away, towards the center of the room and away from me. I instantly felt unsafe without him at my side. I moved to get closer but stopped when he spoke.

"They are. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy. That's what monsters are." He answered him. I looked at my hands again, tracing purple veins. Monster? Abomination? Is that what I am? It is...what Sephiroth had said. A large hand placed over mine. I looked up, seeing Sephiroth giving me a knowing look. He shook his head and I got the message. I nodded. I held onto his arm again.

"You said "average" member. What about you?" He asked. I looked up at Sephiroth curiously. He had said that, hadn't he? My thoughts were cut off suddenly when Sephiroth suddenly pulled away, stumbling and clutching over, holding at his head.

"Seph?" I asked, concern filling my voice. "Sephiroth?" I asked again, panic beginning to seep in. This wasn't like him.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack yelled as well. He went to his side, but Sephiroth pushed him away abruptly.

"Seph!" I yelled again, moving closer as well, but scared he'd push me like he pushed Zack. Not on purpose of course, but I couldn't take a hit like Zack could. Knowing Sephiroth, he'd only blame himself later. He continued to move away, stopping in front of the chambers. He stopped suddenly, looking down at his hands.

"Could it be...that I…? Was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters?" He asked himself.

"Sephiroth!" I called, running up the stairs and to him, grabbing onto his arm. I didn't care if he flung me across the room anymore, he couldn't be thinking such a thing. He was nowhere near one of those creatures. If he was, then I was even closer to them than he was. But I wasn't, and neither was he. "The Lifestream isn't bad," I said softly, showing him the veins in my arm. I picked up his hand, and used one of his fingers to trace the veins on my arm. "I'm not an abomination, am I?" I asked him. He met my eyes, and gave an almost indiscernible shake of his head. He traced the veins himself now, absent-mindedly in a soothing manner.

"No, you are not." He said quietly, but he didn't seem all that convinced. He looked straight ahead, eyes glazed off in some distant memory. "I knew, ever since I was a child...I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this...This was not what I meant." He pulled away from me abruptly, and held up his hands, staring at them as if they were no longer his own. I reached towards him, but stopped. He couldn't hear me now. "Am I...a human being?" He asked, more himself than me or Zack.

"No such luck. You are a monster." I whipped around at the familiar voice, and then looked upwards. Genesis flew through the air. Zack flew back, hitting the wall behind us. A fireball flew at Sephiroth as well, but he blocked it easily. Genesis landed on the tall staircase behind us. I grit my teeth, glaring at him.

"Genesis, you bastard! Don't say such things!" I yelled, angrily clenching my fists. He ignored me though, keeping his attention on Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth...you were the greatest monster created by the Jenova project." He told him, voice calm and soothing. Just as I suspected a devil would sound when soothing you to commit murder.

"Genesis...so you are alive." Zack called, voice filled with pain. Genesis looked to Zack, giving a pompous, but bitter look.

"I suppose I am if you can call this living." He said, tracing a hand up his face. He really did look bad. So much worse than the last time I'd seen him.

"What is the Jenova project." Sephiroth called, turning Genesis' attention back to him.

"The Jenova project...was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova cells." He answered. I glared at Genesis.

"Stop talking! Stop spewing lies right now!" I yelled. Again, he ignored me.

"My mother's cells?" Sephiroth murmured, looking away from all of us. Genesis smirked, spreading his arms out.

"Poor little Sephiroth. You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" He asked. Genesis moved, crouching down to sit on the stairs, as if this conversation was discussing the latest fashion trend. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but…" Genesis was abruptly cut off.

"Genesis, no!" Zack yelled, still clutching at his side in pain.

"Jenova," Genesis said loudly, ignoring Zack's pleas. "was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster." He proclaimed. I moved towards him, hands outstretched and ready to strangle him.

"Shut up, Genesis! As if you know anything! Stop trying to infect your hate into the minds of others!" I screamed at him, but he merely evaded me, and continued on ignoring me as I wasn't even there. I turned to Sephiroth helplessly, as he gasped and stepped away, looked as if he'd been shocked. I moved towards Sephiroth, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Stop! Don't believe him, he's a liar, he always has been!" I yelled against his chest, begging him to believe me. In all honesty, I didn't know if Genesis was speaking the truth or not, but I knew what the truth of where you come from can do to a person. How much pain it can cause. I was hoping Genesis had stopped running his mouth, but it seems we were out of luck.

"Sephiroth...I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." Genesis said, and then stood, glaring at Sephiroth. "SOLDIER first class, Sephiroth!" He shouted louder, capturing Sephiroth's attention. "Jenova project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. Jenova project S…" He trailed off.

"S…" Zack whispered, but none of us paid him any mind.

"...Used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster." Genesis continued. Sephiroth pushed me away. I growled and glared at Genesis, but I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do or say, and they both seemed determined to ignore me.

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Your traits cannot be copied onto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Share your cells with me. 'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'" He quoted LOVELESS, holding out a Banora apple. Sephiroth moved towards him, a look I could not decipher in his eyes. Then, he looked up to the sign atop the Reactor that read 'Jenova'. He sighed.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me or the truth, that I have sought all my life...it makes no difference." He said, hitting the apple out Genesis' hand. Sephiroth glared hatefully at Genesis, a look I had never seen on his face before. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to make my heart beat faster in fear. "You will rot." He said coldly, and then turned away. Sephiroth began to leave, and I moved to trail after him.

"I see...Perfect monster, indeed." Okay, that was it. I yelled in fury, shooting blasts of fire and blizzard out at him. He managed to perfectly dodge every attack, and still ignore me. "'Whether the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar she guides us to bliss,...her gift everlasting." Then Genesis turned and left as well. I ignored Zack as he yelled, and ran out the doors after them, searching desperately for Sephiroth. I moved past Tifa and the injured Cadet, ignoring them as they yelled out as well.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth, wait! Please, you're not a monster! Please, just come back, we'll walk back together! Sephiroth!" I yelled, running down the path we'd taken earlier. I heard Zack and Tifa calling for me in the distance, but the only voice I was eager to hear was Sephiroth's. Unfortunately, I never did.

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

***Phew* Well, that was a thing! I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the Nibelheim incident chapter. Depending on how well the writing for the rest goes, it may be in one or two more parts. Hopefully one, as I don't think it will long enough that I split it up, but it should certainly be longer than most chapters. **

**Hopefully, next chapter will answer any and all questions you may have. Like 'Why didn't Cerise react much worse when Sephiroth pretty much said she was a monster?' There is an answer! I will bring it up next chapter, among other things. If I don't answer your questions for the Nibelheim incident parts, then you can ask me and I'll be happy to answer! As for when the next part will be out...I don't know...Hopefully soon...Unfortunately I haven't gotten any of it written, but I do know exactly where and how I want it to go...Spoilers there will be some Mild sexual content. Not alot...I don't really do lemons...**

**Finally, This is unedited. I literally just finished writing it, and I had to go watch the crisis core Nibelheim scene for this, so if things are a little odd on that part let me know! Also, I don't even know if a campfire even happens, and in this version it is night instead of evening by the time they are leaving the Reactor, so just keep that in mind. Also, I noticed I did something stupid, which is I messed up Cerise's age. Cerise was supposed to be Eighteen when the Nibelheim incident went down, but she's nineteen. This is because Crisis Core takes two years, and Cerise left two years prior. However, I thought the events in Crisis Core took the course over one year. Besides that, I also messed up on her age even further. Don't judge me! I believe that her actual age is 26 in present chapters but she still stopped aging at about 22. I'm going to go back and edit it at some point, but not right now. Because I'm lazy. And I want to focus on writing, and not fixing my stupid mistakes. Again, don't judge me. Love you, thanks for reading! 3**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

_Five days. That was how long it's been since I've seen Sephiroth. He's holed himself up in the Shinra Mansion, and refuses to come out. I tried asking if I could come in once, but I got no response. I decided that maybe it's best he have some space, even from me. It took me a long time to cope with the details of my birth. I know exactly how it feels. Your own mind becomes a play thing for your darkest nightmares. What if i'm unnatural? What if I'll never be able to fit in with society? What if I'm a monster? The last was always the worst. I'm sure that's what he's wondering right now. Wondering, or believing. I hope he doesn't truly believe that's what he is. Sephiroth could never be a monster. He's intimidating and cold at times, but he's not a monster. Monster's don't feel guilt for the things they've done, but he regretted killing Elys, he regretted hurting me. For years, that guilt hung over his head like a dark cloud, keeping him from forming a closer relationship to me than just some bodyguard. _

_He got over it though, and he can get over this. I just wish he'd let me help him. I can't fight his fears for him, but I can be there, the same way Elys was for me. He doesn't have to be alone. I've been staying at the Inn with the Zack and the others ever since. Zack's been acting weird, but that's to be expected. I know he wants to ask what I meant at the reactor though, when I asked Sephiroth if he thought I was an abomination. As hard as Zack may try, he's not fooling me into thinking he's an idiot. I'm a master at that game, and he doesn't have nearly as much experience as I do at it. _

_I'm going to tell him today. Everything. I have a feeling, that Zack only wants to help. He was a loyal friend to Angeal, and he seems to be loyal to Seph as well. If that's true, then I trust him enough with my secret. Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice. If we're going to help Seph, we need to be on the same page. After I talk to Zack, I think I'm going to go and talk to Sephiroth again. It's been four days since I tried, maybe he'd more willing to talk to me, or at least listen. I just need to tell him that it doesn't matter where he came from. He'll always be Sephiroth, the one who taught me how to fight, despite what Shinra ordered, who protected me and got me lifestream and I shared all my secrets to. He's still the same person I love, and his roots will never change that. _

I slammed the diary shut, sighing against it. It was nearly lunch now, and I'd told Zack to meet me for Lunch at the Inn's little cafe. It wasn't exactly private, but it would be fine. Afterall, I still look different from my normal appearance. Besides, I had much more pressing issues than anyone overhearing. I could deal with that later. I stood from my chair and stretched, and turned towards my suitcase. I didn't bring too many things, but it wasn't as if I needed that much. I pulled out a loose pink crop top and a pair of light wash jeans, pulling them on. Because of my upbringing, I still had a love of fancy clothing, but I didn't bring any of that on this trip. In fact, I'd ditched most of it back in Mideel. I could always buy (or steal) more.

I pulled on a pair of brown flats and ran a brush through my hair. I placed my diary in my bag and pulled it over my arm and headed downstairs. Zack was already waiting in the cafe when I got down there. He looked fidgety and nervous. I sighed once more and took a seat opposite him. He barely looked up at me, only staring at the coffee in front of him.

"Any good?" I asked. He looked up, clearly startled. I raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the coffee.

"Oh...Yeah. It's pretty good." He answered simply. I hummed and nodded, motioning the singular waitress over.

"Can I have one of what he's having...and a glazed doughnut." I asked. She nodded, and hurried to make my coffee.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" He asked, meeting my gaze. I sighed.

"You know what I want to talk about." I told him simply. He looked away again.

"Yeah...I do." He admitted. "You want to talk about what I overheard you say in the reactor. And I want to know the truth." He finished. The waitress brought my coffee and doughnut over, asking Zack and myself if we wanted anything more. We both waved her off. I didn't really know how to tell Zack, so I just started from the beginning. I left nothing out, starting from when I figured out what the circumstances of my birth were, to when I met Sephiroth, and my time with Shinra. He listened intently, but he didn't interrupt me.

"So...you drink mako?" He asked. I shrugged.

"In a sense. The form of mako that was injected into your body was a concentrated shot of the stuff I drink. It's like...how people mix their liquor with other drinks, to use less of it and to dull it. I drink the stuff straight from the bottle." I said with a small, unsure laugh.

"Wow...so...didn't what Sephiroth said back there upset you? He did...kind of call you a monster." He said nervously. I shrugged, stirring my coffee and then taking a long drink of it. It was cold now, and not very good, but it calmed my nerves.

"It was a shock to hear, and yes, a bit upsetting. But I know that Sephiroth doesn't group me with those creatures, even if we are related. I think...the things he said were more rehearsed than his actual feelings. That's what everyone is told about such things. Too much mako and it turns you into a monster. I mean, that is what normally happens. I'm a rare case though." I answered.

"Why are you different?" He asked curiously. I shrugged again.

"I don't know. Perhaps the Goddess really did save me. Or curse me," I muttered the last bit bitterly.

"You would have died." He pointed out. "How could such a thing be a curse?" He asked.

"I live in a constant state of fear. The woman who originally found me, she wrote me a letter before she sent me to live with a friend of hers in Wutai. In that letter, she specified that I must always keep what I am a secret. She said that there are people in this world who would hurt me because of it. Elys confirmed it, and elaborated. She said that Shinra scientists conducted experiments on people, her son having been one of them. She said that they would take me away and I'd locked in a lab forever. I think she told me partly to scare me into never telling anyone, but we both know that what she said wasn't a lie."

He didn't say anything for the longest time. "Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because if there is one person I regret never telling my secret, it would be Angeal. He was a good friend, a loyal friend. You were a loyal friend to Angeal, and you seem to be a loyal friend to Sephiroth as well. I want you to understand, not just me but Sephiroth too. We are...connected. Our stories intertwine, now more than ever. It is fate that we met. I need to help him." I said desperately.

"What can I do?" He asked calmly, helpfully.

"Just be there too. You're his friend, right? But also...when this is over, he's not going back to Shinra." I told him quietly. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked around the cafe before focusing on me once more.

"How did you know he was thinking about leaving?" He asked quietly. I waved him off.

"I didn't. I mean that now, after what's happened, there's no way I'm letting him go back. I made him, four years ago because I was afraid for both of our sakes if he came with, but now, there's no options. I won't let him go back to that toxic place. We're both beings of the planet, we can go anywhere, live anywhere. I'm sure...the Goddess would be okay with that." I looked up at Zack, drawing out of my thoughts. "I'm going to talk to him tonight. Please, keep others away. As i'm sure you know, Sephiroth is a solitary person. He may not even want to talk to me." I stood up, placing several gil on the table.

It was already one in the afternoon when I headed out to the market. I would get some food to bring, since I'm sure he's starving himself. They've been saying that he doesn't sleep or eat. Better bring something to eat. I grabbed some fruits and some pastries, and a jug of wine.

The Nibelheim Shinra Mansion was scary huge. Wrought iron gates, and stone, it was something out of a fantasy novel. It was beautiful though, and it was nice to look around as I walked in. Even though I'd seen it before, it never stopped being beautiful. Maybe when we left this place we could find something so architecturally beautiful. There was so much of the world to see, I'm sure we could find something. Maybe with a lifestream nearby too, and a pond to go swimming in the summer and ice skating in the winter. With lots of books to read. Sephiroth liked to read, so we should pick up as many books as we can while looking around for our place.

The bedroom just outside the secret passageway was cute and cozy. I want a room like this. Something comfortable, with a fireplace. Will we share? We'll probably share. As much as I'd love a mansion like this one, we'll probably have something small, with one bedroom. Besides, it's not as if it'd be awkward or uncomfortable. We've slept in the same bed before. Just...not at the same time.

I opened the secret passageway and walked on through, bag still clutched tightly over my shoulder. The hallway concrete and dark, giving off a creepy feel. I could see the light from the office at the end though, so it wasn't all that intimidating. He was reading, like I'd last seen him, pacing the floor of the office. His eyes weren't bloodshot, but they did have bags under them. His hands were shaky as well, showing he really was running on no sleep or food. He didn't even look up as I walked in, though I know he knows i'm here.

I set my bag down on the desk and start pulling out the fruits, pastries, and the jug of wine I'd been so careful with. I then turned to him, wondering how to go about this. He was running on no sleep-he's probably a little insane right now. He's probably also starving, though I'm sure he's capable of going a long while without food or water due to being SOLDIER. He needs to eat, have some water (or in this case wine) and sleep. Still, how do I approach the topic?

Why, the only way I know how. The forceful way. I started by just standing in front of him, to stop him from pacing. He just turned the other way. I sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Really?" I asked him, but I was only greeted by silence. I sighed again. Okay, fine. We'll do the super risky and forceful thing. I ripped the book from his hands. He paused, and then reached for the book. I tossed it to the other side of the room. He moved to go pick it up, but I grabbed his arm. "Stop." I ordered, and surprisingly, he did. He froze where he was, refusing to look at me.

"You've been holed up in this room for five days, Seph. You haven't slept, you don't eat or drink. Please, we can continue reading after you eat and sleep." I said softly. He moved to go for the book. I held onto him tighter. "Stop it!" I yelled again. "Stop this, you're scaring me! I'm worried about you. I don't know why you're pacing this room, reading book after book of who knows what, but please, take care of yourself." I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and locking them together. "You're going to waste away like this. Please, I care about you too much to let that happen. We can continue to read, I'll help you, we'll search for answers together. All I want is for you to eat and drink something, and get a little bit of rest. I'll even research while you sleep." I pulled away slowly, looking up at him. He was actually looking at me now, an unsure expression on his face. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me towards the table. I pointed to each item.

"I brought cherries, strawberries, peaches, blueberries, a jug of wine, and some creme puff pastries and mango tart. And don't say you don't want any of it, Four years doesn't mean I forgot your favorite foods. I would've brought some meat to, but they didn't have anything. I mean, they had chocobo meat but we both know I am not going near that stuff." I rambled. He didn't say anything but grabbed the jug of wine and started to take gulps of it. He set it back down and turned to the mango tarts, taking one and eating it quickly. He then turns towards the book, and moves to pick it up again. I stop him once more, clinging onto his arm. We both know he could throw me off like a ragdoll, but he doesn't.

"Sleep," I insisted. He moved to shake me off. I held on tighter. "Please," I whispered, my eyes beginning to well with tears. He stared at my eyes for a few moments, his hard gaze softening a little.

"If I sleep, will you leave?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I will let you read without disturbance for several hours afterwards." He sighed and moved towards the chair. I frowned at the chair in disdain. That's not a good way to get some good rest. An idea occurred and I moved towards the exit, but stopped before I left the office. "I'm going to go get something. I'll be back in a second." I thought for a second, and then added "If you so much as touch that book while I'm gone I'll burn it." I said a little too cheerily. He made no moves to stand and I hurried back into the bedroom. I made quick work of pulling the mattress, along with all the pillows and blankets, off the bed. I began dragging it back down the creepy stone hallway. It was super heavy, and I found myself having to stop and catch my breath for a second a couple times. "I need to start up the cardio again." I muttered to myself, and then picked up the mattress and finished moving it into the office. He was still lying back in the chair, but he wasn't sleeping. He observed the mattress curiously, and then looked to me. I smiled at my handiwork, and then looked to him.

"Sleep." I ordered, pointing towards the bed. Surprisingly, he got up and moved towards the bed. I dropped down on the mattress next to him, pulling the covers up and over him. He still didn't say anything. He didn't close his eyes, but instead stared straight ahead, mind still clearly focused on the knowledge he's just attained. I sighed. "I could sing you a lullaby?" I offered. He shot me a look that clearly stated he thought I was being ridiculous. I huffed in annoyance. "Don't give me that look! You aren't even closing your eyes, you can't sleep if your eyes aren't closed!" I growled.

"I don't want to sleep." He all but growled back. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I know, you want to read. And that's fine. We'll read after you wake up. What would make it easier for you to sleep? I can turn out the lights, I can sing…" I trailed off.

"Sing," He finally said, closing his eyes after several moments of hesitation. I cleared my throat, sat up straight, and immediately went to a lullaby.

you are the lighthouse

The seamark

The tempests created this tide

I'm pulled to the black silver ocean

where the current and the heavens collide

you are the brick

I am so unpredictable

led by the current away

your solid stage is so necessary

to save all those who stray

You are the navigator who

never could be

You were lost in the silver sea

I was the ship who was too proud to ever sink.

I sang the full song, even though I was near sure he was asleep by the first verse. I lied down beside him, giving a small, almost non verbal sigh of relief. It took some convincing and a bit of crying, but I got him to eat and sleep. I curled onto my side and closed my eyes as well. I could use a nap as well.

He was awake and reading when I woke up. I yawned and stretched, looking around the room in a moment of confusion before realizing where I was. I frowned when I saw he was already awake and grabbed my phone off the table and checked the time. It'd only been four hours and he was already up? Well, I guess I would take what I could get. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and stood up, stretching my limbs high above my head. He was nose deep in a different book from the last one, but I left him be for now and turned to the table and grabbed a peach. After eating the peach I checked to see if there was any wine left, but found the jug empty. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and the jug and moved towards the door.

"I'm going to go get more wine, and probably some water too. I'll be back soon. Try to eat more while I'm gone, you hardly ate earlier." I said and then hurried off out of the mansion and back into town for more wine and water. Luckily because it was later out, they had some meat other than gross chocobo meat. I bought each of us a slab of hot steak and then also grabbed a refill of the jug of wine and got two water bottles as well. I frowned at my wallet-I was running low. I'd have to do something quick to get money soon.

It took me about a half hour to get everything and I headed back to the mansion and the office room. I was surprised to find him reading, not the book from before, but my diary. I cleared my throat, and he dropped it like a hot lump of coal, but didn't turn around to face me. I laughed and moved towards him, handing him the plate of steak and setting the water bottles and wine jug on the desk.

"Having fun reading about my inner most thoughts?" I teased. He took a bite of the steak. I laughed again. "It's okay, I don't mind if it's you." I said honestly, hopping up on the desk and eating the steak. We ate in silence for the most part, but I knew I would have to bring up what I wanted to say at some point. "Seph," I said quietly, gaining his attention. I peeked over at him. "You're not a monster, you know." I murmured. He stopped eating. "And even if you were, I'd still care about you. It doesn't matter to me who or what your mother is. You're still you, and that's all that matters. So please, don't torture yourself." I said softly. I set down my plate and placed my hands on either side of his face, turning his head so he would look at me. Our eyes met, but I couldn't read what emotion was in his eyes. Strange. I sighed and leaned forward, placing my forehead against his. I closed my eyes. "If you're a monster, then so am I. We can be monsters together." I moved away a few seconds later and picked up my diary. "Read anything juicy?" I asked.

"I'm...sorry." He apologized. I waved it off.

"There's nothing in there I'd hide from you." I pointed out. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You mentioned Jenova." He said. I nodded, turning the pages until I found my last entry in Mideel before I was forced to flee. I hummed, eyes scanning over the entry.

"Yes. Angeal found me several months back, and he explained everything to me. As I mentioned in my diary, he was afraid Genesis was going to come after me, which he did. He explained the Jenova project, but I forgot all about it until Genesis brought it up five nights ago. I never knew she was an ancient though, just that her cells were used to create Angeal and Genesis." I explained honestly.

"Are you...telling me the truth?" He asked. I blinked in surprise, cocking my head to the side as I looked at him bewilderment.

"I've never lied to you before, Seph. I promise, that's the truth."

"That night, by the fire. What did you see?" He asked. My look became even further troubled at the memory.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know what I saw, but what it was...that's a mystery. I saw...Nibelheim burning, I saw you, and then I saw a woman. She looked...a lot like me, but older. Maybe like an older sister or mother, but she was still young. Our eyes were the same color. She told me that I could stop Nibelheim from burning. When I asked her how, well, you heard." I explained. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. I sighed. "I think it was all just some mirage. We'd been walking for so long, I was exhausted. My mind was playing tricks on me." I hoped.

He picked up the book from before off the desk and began reading again. With nothing better to do, I began to write in my diary, talking of today's events. When I was finished with that, I picked up a book and began to read. The book I picked up actually seemed to be a religious text, surprisingly. I didn't think there would be anything religious or spiritual in a scientist's office. It was about the Goddess, Minerva. Despite the book being fairly large, there wasn't much about the goddess herself. It also seemed to be a book that questioned both the religious and scientific inquiries about the woman. On one hand, scientists believed the 'goddess' Minerva to merely be an extremely powerful summon that can only be called directly from the lifestream. However on the other hand, it was believed that Minerva is Gaia itself, or it's physical and mental manifestation. The only thing the two opposing sides seemed to agree on was that the being known as Minerva was extremely powerful and that no one had seen her for centuries. The only artistic depiction they had of Minerva in the book was an old, cracking statue that was dark and difficult to see. I put the book back in its place, not all that interested in it.

I looked around for a while, but found nothing of interest. This place was probably a scientist's dream though. I did find a book that mentioned Jenova quite a bit though. I didn't understand a lot of it, because it was scientific, but I knew Sephiroth would. "Seph, I found something." I said and walked towards him, holding the book out to him. He tore his eyes away from the his current book, looking down at mine. "It mentions the name 'Jenova' quite a bit." I said, and he took it from my hands, eyes scanning over it. He handed me the other book and I set it down atop the desk, making sure to mark his page. He continued reading and I continued to skim through books after that, for several hours.

Only when I yawned did I check the time on my phone. It was four in the morning. My eyes widened in disbelief, shocked we'd managed to stay up so late looking through books. I yawned again, closing the book I was looking over and turned to Sephiroth. "Let's get some sleep, yeah? The books will be here when we wake up." I reminded him. I plucked the book from his hands and marked the page, setting it on the desk. Surprisingly, he didn't argue and followed me to the mattress without complaint. He lied down and I plopped down next to him. I wanted to fall asleep right away, but I stayed awake to make sure he went to sleep first. Only when I was sure he was sleeping did I curl up on my side, close my eyes, and fall asleep.

MMMMM

The Sixth day went by surprisingly well, in the beginning. I managed to get him to eat what could almost constitute as a full breakfast, and he even had lunch. He was awake by ten but that was fine, he got six hours. Again, I would take what I could get. He even ate dinner. It was after that, that things started to get bad again. Around three in the morning he refused to get some sleep. I took the book, threw it across the room, even yelled at him but he refused to even acknowledge me, and instead would grab the book and pick up reading again.

Eventually, at Nine A.M., I cracked and went to sleep, but swore he was in serious trouble if he wasn't asleep beside me when I woke up. It was one in the afternoon when I woke up. He wasn't beside me. I sat up and looked around the room, finding him standing beside a far left bookcase. "Did you get some sleep?" I asked him. No response. I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, stretching a little and then walking towards the desk. I picked up a pastry treat and walked towards him, hand outstretched. He didn't look up. I sighed in frustration.

"Eat the damn food." I growled in annoyance. No response. "Sephiroth," I tried again, trying to stop myself from yelling. I set the treat down on the bookshelf and turned to him again, arms crossed. "Did you get some sleep?" I continued. Still no answer. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Has someone glued your hand to that book?" I asked. No response to that either. I growled in agitation, and gripped his arm. He lashed out, his arm shoving into me so hard I flew back a few feet, hitting the floor harshly. I let out a short yelp,clutching at my back in pain. I whimpered at the pain, slowly getting to my feet.

When I saw he hadn't even realized what he'd done, I started to cry. Big, annoying tears crawled down my cheeks, a small sound stuck between a gasp and a sob escaped my throat. Rushes of sadness and anger that were coiled up inside of me suddenly released themselves, demanding that I paid them attention. I stomped back towards Sephiroth, grabbing the book in his hand and incinerating it. His eyes flashed murderously, but I didn't give him the chance to say or do anything. I slapped him.

"Snap out of it! Stop acting this way, you're scaring me!" I shouted as he didn't respond. Tears continued to slip down my cheeks but I refused to let them deter me. He was finally looking at me. I gripped his face in my hands when he turned to look away. "Stop that! Stop ignoring me, stop pretending I'm not here! I'm trying to help you! Please, let me help." I begged. His eyes met mine, and they softened from the glare they had been seconds ago. Another soft sob broke through my lips. "I love you, please, don't make me watch you destroy yourself." I whispered.

He leaned down, capturing my lips with his own. He moved his lips against mine, and after a moment of stunned paralysis, I kissed him back. His lips were soft and gentle as we moved in tandem. After what only felt like a few moments, he pulled away, meeting my dazed eyes with his own, searching for something. I smiled lightly, and then pulled his lips back down to mine.

Kissing him felt right. I knew, at that moment, there was no one in this world I loved more than him. Not Genesis and Angeal, not Cissnei, not even Elys. i wasn't lying when I told Zack that we were bonded, connected by fate. No matter how far either of us went, our bond never changed. I had a feeling that would never change.

What started out as soft kisses quickly turned heated and passionate. We moved towards the bed, and I fell back on it softly, with him hovering over moved from my lips, placing peppered kisses down my neck, one of his hands slowly crawling up my shirt. I clutched at the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you." I breathed.

MMMMMM

Waking up, I felt both sore and blissfully content. I blinked and smiled, rolling over to face him. Except, he wasn't there. I sat up abruptly, eyes searching frantically for him. He wasn't here. No searching the shelves or reading the books. No pacing. He was gone. I relaxed a little. Maybe he went to get something to eat? Maybe he's back to normal. It's seemed plausible enough to me, but I couldn't stop the nauseous feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

I climbed off the bed. I hurriedly put on some clothes, rushing out of the door whilst pulling on my shoe. I raced out of the Shinra mansion, only to immediately start coughing. Smoke was everywhere and I could see flames covering the homes and buildings of Nibelheim.

"No." I whispered, taking off at a furious pace again. I hurried to the town, trying to help get anyone out of burning buildings, but I knew I had to find Sephiroth. I had a good idea of where he'd gone too. I hurried up the steps to the Nibelheim reactor, not stopping to take a break or breathe the entire way there. Panic and adrenaline coursed through me dangerously, power itching at my fingertips. "Please, please let it not have been him." I whispered to myself, hoping with everything inside this was just some terrible nightmare. I was going to wake up, and this was going to have been nothing more than a terrible, horrible dream.

After what felt like days of running, I made it to the reactor. I ran in, calling out for lied on the floor, Zack on the staircase. I wanted to help them, but Sephiroth was my main priority. "Get out of here!" I yelled, racing up the stairs and through the broken doorway. "No!" I shrieked, as Sephiroth's body was flung down the reactor. "No, no, no, no!" I screamed and turned to Cloud, ripping the sword from his body and grabbing his shoulders as he grunted in pain. "Why did you do that, why? I could've saved him! I was helping him! He could die!" I screamed. I started to pace. "I have to go after him." I muttered, turning towards the edge and jumping off of it. I seemed to fall forever, but it took only seconds for me to reach the lifestream. I hit the liquid painfully, crying out in pain. Despite that, my body was already absorbing the mako around me, healing any wounds I would've received from the fall. Sephiroth wouldn't be so lucky. I waded around in the dark, dimly lit pool frantically, calling out his name. The longer I couldn't find him, the harder I weeped.

"Please," I cried. "Please, Sephiroth, answer." I waded around, and then dove underneath the lifestream, searching as far down as I could before it was impossible to see anyway. I came back up to the surface, breathing heavily, but I still searched. My limbs ached and I couldn't stop crying for more than two seconds and he was nowhere to be seen. I stopped and stood in the center of the pool, wiping at my eyes and screaming.

A hand rested gently on my shoulder. I jumped. "Sephiroth!" I yelled, hope rushing through me, just to be crushed with confusion and uncertainty when I turned around.

"Y-you're that woman from before." I stuttered. She wiped at the tears on my face. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You know who I am." She said serenely. I shook my head in confusion, but the image of the stone statue of the Goddess Minerva suddenly popped into my head. I jerked back from her at the thought, watching her with wide eyes.

"Are you...Minerva?" I asked. She nodded. Hope raced through my veins once more and I reached out, gripping her by her shoulders. Strange, she had sentient form. "You can save him! Where is he? Did you protect him? Can I see him? Please!" I pleaded. Her gaze hardened and she shook her head, moving away from me.

"He is dead." She said, crushing everything inside of me. I shivered at the thought and shook my head.

"He's not." I said firmly, but my hands shook at my sides. "He's the strongest person on this planet, there's no way he's dead. A fall like that couldn't kill him, it didn't. I bet he'd already climbed out by the time I got down here and he's headed back upstairs. I should head back up, make sure he's doesn't hurt anybody. I'll explain the situation, I'll calm everyone down. It will be okay, I'll fix this, this can-"

"Stop." She ordered, and her voice was so powerful, I did. "He just burned down an entire village, Cerise."

"He didn't do that! I know he didn't, he would never-"

"He did!" She raised her voice again, silencing me. Her eyes were sharp and dangerous, warning me to keep quiet. "He burned that village down for no reason. The truth ruined his mind. You couldn't save him, and you can't fix this. He is gone, Cerise. Even if his body could've taken the fall, I would've made sure the lifestream stopped his body from ever resurfacing."

"...wh...why? Why would you do that? He was just hurting...I could've helped him!" I shouted at her, tears streaming down my cheeks once more, but they were hot and angry this time. I clenched my fists, and I wanted so badly to hit her. She placed her hands over my fists.

"You couldn't." She warns me sternly, but her eyes are softer now. "You tried so hard, and I'm sorry it had to end this way, but nothing you could have done would have fixed this. The best you could do was stop it for a while, which you did. Unfortunately, the madness was too deep. Cerise, he would have destroyed this world. Now, he can rest peacefully in the Lifestream. He will be offered eternal happiness here. Let him go." A sob broke through my throat and I collapsed against the wall, clawing at my own skin as if that could get rid of the pain in my chest.

"Please don't take him away." I sobbed. She placed her cold hand against my cheek.

"Sleep. The Lifestream will give you passage somewhere safe." I didn't want to sleep, but against my own will, my eyes started to drift closed, my body slowly sliding down against the wall. I managed to look at her cold, stern eyes one last time before oblivion took control.

**MMMMMMM**

**Well, that is the final part of the Nibelheim Incident. Next chapter will be a present chapter, and I've already started on it! Hopefully It should be out before the end of November, but no promises. As I said the next chapter should be a present chapter, then it should be a past chapter. In the past chapters we will be jumping ahead several years. We will be in the beginnings of FF7, perhaps a bit earlier. Hope you enjoyed, please leave reviews!**


End file.
